Power Of Love
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike and Kate been through a lot together and it the power of love that makes them stronger together
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: The Power of Love **

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS:Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY:Mike and Kate been through a lot together and it the power of love that makes them stronger together**

**ARCHIVE: Fanfiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEEDBACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

When Mike got his force promotion and shore posting, he and Kate had plans to go out for a drink but because of the crash sail with the new CO, Lieutenant Commander Steve Coburn, their plans were put on hold. Mike found out that _Hammersley_ was going to be away for a month. During that time he slowly got used to the shore posting and the responsibilities that came with the job. He and Kate keep in contact while she was out to sea by email and video chats.

Maxine pops into his office when she had the time during his first week.

"Mike, how are you settling in?"

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to it."

"Same with me, being assigned here."

"True, what can I do for you Maxine?"

She smiled, "How about dinner and drinks tonight to celebrate your promotion. "

Mike thought about it then remembered that Kate would be calling him about eight o'clock.

"Another time Maxine, I've got plans tonight."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, sure another time... I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks Maxine," he replied as Maxine turned and left his office.

That night Mike opened his Facebook page just after eight, He waited anxiously, really looking forward to a video chat with Kate even though it was only for a few minutes twice a week. Finally at nine o'clock, after anxiously waiting an hour, he saw her online so he sent her a message.

"Miss you."

"Miss you too, sailor," making Mike smile. Clicking on the video chat icon he waited, then he saw Kate on the screen.

"Hey, you're late," Mike said.

"Sorry Mike, we were on a mayday, I couldn't send a text message."

"It's ok. How's the new captain doing?"

"He's doing ok, how's shore posting going?"

"Better than I expected."

"That's great. You know we are due back in port soon," she said smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it, and I'll be looking forward to that rain check," grinning back at her.

"Same here Mike, anywhere in particular?"

"My place, I'll cook dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

"XO, to the bridge at the rush, XO, to the bridge at the rush," was heard over the PA system.

"Sorry Mike, I have to go."

"I understand, take care, fair winds, Kate." They blew each other kisses before the link was cut. They both look forward to the video chats that they have twice a week while _Hammersley's_ out at sea.

The day _Hammersley_ returns to Cairns, Mike and Maxine were talking about rosters. When they finish going over them, Maxine looks at Mike as they both close their folders. "Mike, would you like to come around for dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight Maxine, I have plans."

"Plans... anything interesting?"

Mike stood up preparing to leave her office, "Just dinner" then he turned around and walked out just as he gets an alert on his cell phone that he has a message. He knows it's from Kate because of her special tone and he can't help but smile. That got Maxine wondering who the text was from.

Later that night Kate arrived at Mike's, she was so looking forward to seeing him. Walking up to his front door she had no idea that Maxine was watching from across the street waiting to see who Mike had plans with. When she saw it was Kate, she was shocked and angry at the same time.

Kate knocked on the door and Mike opened it, "You made it!" Mike said as they hug.

"Here I am, smells great!"

"Thanks, come in," she walked in closing the door behind her.

They chat while enjoying dinner and the wine that Mike bought the day before. Later, after a wonderful visit, Kate was ready to head home as Mike has to work in the morning. He walked her to the door where they kiss. As they hold each other close, the kiss becomes deeper and intense. He lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist and he walks them down and into his bedroom. Maxine had continued to watch the house the whole evening from her car. She noticed the lights were turned off just after eleven. She was upset and angry, and as she left for home, she was thinking of a way to break Mike and Kate up.

The next morning when Kate woke up, she smiled as she snuggled closer to Mike who then woke up also. He rubbed his thumb up and down her back which caused her to turn and look at him.

"Morning," Kate said.

"Yes, it is," Mike said grinning. Kate moved so she could rub her nose against his then kiss him which became passionate until they broke apart and Kate quickly got out of Mike embrace and his bed.

"Kate?" he asked confused.

"Bathroom!" she called back as she walked quickly into Mike's bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mike was smiling when he saw that it wasn't even six o'clock. He got up and walked to the bathroom door just as it opened. "Better?" Mike asked grinning.

"Yes." He kissed her before he walked into the bathroom himself while Kate returned to bed and waited for him.

Walking out of his bathroom, he smiled when he saw Kate waiting for him, and got back into bed, kissed Kate as he rolled on top of her..

"What time do you have to be in, Mike?"

"Eight."

"Eight, ok... so my turn to cook tonight," making Mike smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it," kissing her deeply they made love once more.

An hour later, after they snuggled and talked for a bit, they both got up. Mike went to have a shower, while Kate got dressed and went to make them both breakfast and a brew. When it was time to leave, they left together and stopped in front of their cars where they kissed before heading in different directions for the day.

While Mike was at work, Kate returned home, had a shower, and got dressed. After she was refreshed, she went to the grocery to get food and drinks for dinner that night. She even did some shopping as well.

That night after they enjoyed their dinner, Mike ended up staying for the night. Both Mike and Kate are blissfully unaware of Maxine's stalking.

Maxine drove past Kate's place noticing Mike's car parked out front.

In the morning, after Mike left for home to change and then to work, Kate and _Hammersley_'s crew received a shore leave is cancelled text message. Kate got changed and sent a text to Mike before leaving with her seabag and head to NAVCOM's underground car park. From there she walked down to _Hammersley_ where she sorted out her seabag then started to prepare for voyage as the crew started showing up.

Once _Hammersley_ left port, they all learn about their being tasked to provide aid and assistance after a storm that had hit a couple of islands. _Hammersley_ and another patrol boat as well, are heading to the islands to drop off emergency supplies. After their humanitarian run, they begin their routine month-long patrol.

Two weeks into their patrol, Kate arrived onto the bridge smiling.

"X, your in a good mood this morning," Dutchy said greeted her.

"Yeah, I received an email from Nav."

"Nav, how is she?" Charge asked.

"She's good. She told me who was transferred to the ship that she's on."

"Who?" Two Dads asked.

"Spider," Kate told them.

"Spider, haven't heard from him since he left here a couple of months ago," Two Dads said.

"Well, now you know where he ended up."

"How's she doing, Ma'am?" Swain asked.

"She is doing ok, she still misses ET terribly, but Buffer's been there for her."

"That's good of him. This ship hasn't been the same since they left, no offence to you Dutchy, Bird," Charge remarked.

"None taken, mate," Dutchy assured Charge. They talked for a few more minutes when they all heard a mayday call.

Upon returning to Cairns, _Hammersley's _crew got a three-day shore leave before leaving again for a two-week patrol. All during the shore leave, Mike and Kate spend it at each other's homes and, again each night Maxine is there watching them come and go.

After _Hammersley_ left for its next patrol, the captain decided to stop off at an island a week after being out at sea for some R & R, which included a game of touch football. After an hour of playing, Two Dads accidentally kicks the ball into the trees so he went to get the ball. As he was looking for the ball, Two Dads was overcome by a horrible smell. Then he came across at least seven dead crocs, they had all been skinned. He quickly ran back to the beach.

"Two Dads, where's the ball?" Dutchy asked.

Ignoring Dutchy,"Sir, you better come and see what I found, better warn you, it is not pleasant and it..." then he ran over to a shrub where he threw up. Swain and Bomber ran over to him.

"Easy two dads, are you ok," Swain asked while placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, I will be," he turns to everyone when the captain walked over to him.

"What did you find, Two Dads?" the Captain inquired.

"Dead crocs, Sir, lots of dead crocs and they've been skinned," This stunned and sickened everyone.

"Show me," the Captain said. Two Dads lead them to where he had found the crocs. When they arrived to the clearing, the captain and the crew were speechless.

"The mongrels even took the eggs!" the Captain exclaimed.

Then he turned to Dutchy, "Contact the X and have her send crew members over with video and the digital camera, we need to take photos for evidence."

"Yes, Sir," Dutchy radioed Kate, the bridge crew was equally shocked when Dutchy explained what Two Dads had found. Kate sent a midshipman over to the island with the digital camera and a video recorder to take photos and record the evidence.

Once done, they returned to _Hammersley._ Steve and Kate talk about where they should go next. It was decided that they would stop at a town not far from where they are for a "goodwill" visit to see if they could dig up any information on the poachers. When they arrived at the town, the crew went to shore to see what they might be able to find out about the crocs by blending in like tourists.

The next day they return to Cairns, Maxine had called them in early from their patrol. When they return, Kate and Steve went to see Maxine and Mike to show them the evidence from the dead crocs and about some of what the crew had found. Maxine wanted to know about a fight that had happened in one of the bars that had a "pet" croc as an attraction, and about the subsequent death of the croc.

That afternoon Mike went over to _Hammersley,_ He was doing the investigation into the bar fight as the owner of the bar had lodged a complaint with the navy. As he arrived he saw Kate waiting for him on the back of the ship.

"Are we on for tonight?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely," she said smiling back.

"Ok, see you at seven?"

"Of course," Kate said.

She watches Mike walk towards one of the hatches. He set himself up in the ward room and spoke to each of the crew members that had been on shore. Bomber, Charge, Swain and Dutchy told Mike that Two Dads had said he was returning to the bar. where the fight broke out. Mike knows that Two Dads has a habit of getting into trouble, he spoke to him last.

"Two Dads, tell me what happened at the bar," Mike asked. Two Dads told Mike about what had happened, and about the other guy, right up to, and including what happened to the croc, how he came to be killed.

"Two Dads, who was the other sailor?"

"Sir?"

"The owner of the bar said it was two sailors, he recognised their dog tags, who was the other sailor?"

"You won't believe me, Sir."

"_Who was it!_ Two Dads?"

Two Dads looked down at his hands and remembered what Steve had said to him about keeping him out of it or else he would see that Two Dads was out of the navy. Remembering what RO said to him after he told RO about the fight, He looks up at Mike.

"It was," Two Dads hesitated for a few seconds,"Lieutenant Commander Coburn, Sir."

"Two Dads, what you just said is a serious accusation, if you're lying, you know what will happen to you."

"Yes, Sir, I know Sir, but it's the truth. It was Lieutenant Commander Coburn, I'll take truth serum, a lie detector test, whatever, and it would show what I just told you is the truth, Sir. It was Lieutenant Commander Coburn. He was the other sailor, Sir."

"Ok, that will be all Two Dads, you can leave."

"Yes, Sir…, Sir? There is proof that he was the other sailor, Sir."

"What proof?"

"Ask Swain to check his ribs, they'll look a bit like mine, Sir."

"Thanks for telling me Two Dads, you can go." Mike told him.

"Sir, there's something else."

Mike sighs, "Go on..."

"Lieutenant Commander Coburn, he said for me to keep my mouth shut about the bar and who was there and his involvement. He knows my record, Sir. It would be his word against mine."

"Thank you for telling me, Two Dads."

"Yes, Sir. " He stood up slowly, snapped a salute and walked out of the ward room; his stomach in knots.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Mike was writing down a few notes from his crew interviews when Kate walks in with a couple mugs in hand. "Here, I thought you would like a brew," she said smiling.

"Thanks, Kate," he said smiling back.

"How did it go?"

"Almost done. Is Steve on board?"

"Yeah, in his cabin, would you like for me to get him for you?"

"In a minute, sit down," Kate sat down across from him.

"What is it, Mike?"

"Two Dads told me who the other sailor is."

"We both know what he's like, Mike."

"I know, but I believe him Kate," looking at her, he tells her, " it's Steve Coburn." She looked at Mike almost speechless.

"Your joking!... your not, joking," when she saw the look on his face as he slowly shook his head.

"No, I wish that I were, but I'm not. Two Dads said he would take truth serum and even a lie detector test to prove what he is saying is the truth."

"Two Dads said that?"

"Yeah,that shocked me a bit."

" Yeah, same here. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I have to. Talk to Steve before heading back to NAVCOM."

"Ok, what do you think might happen if he's found guilty? _Hammersley_ will have no captain, again."

"If it does happen, I hope Fleet Command will find someone else besides me. "

"Same here Mike," they talked for a few more minutes before Mike went to talk to Steve.

He knocks on the door, "come" Steve called out.

Mike opened the door to see Steve's back facing him as he was changing his shirt, his back was uncovered, and Mike saw the bruises that Two Dads told him that he would find there. When Mike announced himself, Steve finishes pulling on his tee-shirt before he turned to greet Mike.

"Mike, finish your investigation?"

"Yes I have, what happened to you?"

"it's nothing I can't handle."

"Were you in a fight?"

"What's this, twenty questions?" Steve replied chuckling, trying to make light of his situation.

"Steve, I have to ask, were you the other sailor that caused the damage to the bar and the stealing of the croc?" Steve chuckled then put his hands on his ribs.

"Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"I believe that it is true, Steve, you were the other sailor."

"_What!_ _No way!_, whoever told that cock and bull story was lying!"

"Then how did you get these bruises, and from the looks of them, they are at least two, three days old?" Mike saw the reaction on Steve's face and knew for sure that Two Dads had told him the truth.

"I fell down the stairs."

"Did you tell Swain about it?"

"No."

"Well, you should have. I'm heading back to NAVCOM. And you will go to hospital to have those bruises checked out."

"Ok, Mike." Mike turned and walked towards the exit pulling his phone from his pocket and stops the recording.

When he returns to his office he types his report about the investigation into the bar fight and the stolen crocodile. Once done, he sent it to Fleet Command. Then he called them to discuss the need for another captain for _Hammersley. _

"Sir, no matter what, I won't be the captain on _Hammersley_," Mike said.

"Why is that, Commander? You know the ship and its crew."

"It because I'm in a relationship with Lieutenant McGregor, Sir."

"How long have you been in this relationship with the Lieutenant, Commander?"

"A month, Sir." Knowing it was longer, but he didn't want to tell the captain it had been almost two years. Thinking back, their rekindled relationship started when he had gotten shrapnel in his leg and Kate broke up with Jim. He was thinking about how difficult it had been for them to keep everything professional and off the boat and under the radar, but they had managed.

"I see Commander, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Commander, just answer me this, how long have you been in love with the Lieutenant?"

"Since the decommissioning of the old_ Hammersley_, when she was shot. She was going to transfer off but changed her mind. She told me that she had come to enjoy her posting on patrol boats. I was happy that she stayed on, Sir, she's the best XO that I have worked with."

"Well, then you had an opportunity two years ago, why not back then?"

"She was seeing an SAS captain, Sir. It lasted a couple of months. He broke it off with her when he realized that she was in love with me."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes, Sir, when I was in hospital after what happened to the SAS captain and me on Samaru Island. She was more worried about me than the SAS captain." The captain thought about what Mike had told him.

"You should of signed the promotion to commander papers back then. Now, you've got that opportunity to show her that you love and care about her."

"I know sir. I remember her saying that there were advantages that went with a shore posting. I was conflicted between my love to be out to sea and a shore posting."

"So now you have decided on your priorities. Look, I'll see what I can do. Now, moving on, I've got your investigation report about the croc killing and the damages to the bar. Before we go any further, we would need proof that Lieutenant Commander Coburn is the second sailor."

"I understand, Sir." They continued talking for a couple more minutes before they hung up.

That night at Kate's, talking while in bed, with Mike still half on top of her, Kate looked up at Mike, "Mike are you ok?"

He looked down at her,"Sorry Kate, I know we shouldn't talk about navy stuff now,but..." Kate moved so that she could kiss him.

"Tell me," Mike stroked her back with his hand while looking at her.

"I spoke to Fleet Command today, I told them that no matter what, I won't return to _Hammersley_. The captain knows that we have been together for a month."

"Month? But it's been several months, Mike."

"I know that Kate, I hated lying to him, but if I tell him that it has been longer..." Kate thought about it and knew Mike was right.

"You're right Mike, anything else?"

"Yeah, you need to get evidence to prove that Steve is the other sailor."

"I'll try, now, forget about work," Kate said as she rolled on top of him. " Let me help you" as she kissed him.

The next morning Kate's phone rings,"Hello, Kate McGregor... yes Sir, I'll be there in an hour..."she hangs up and puts the phone back on the bedside drawer.

"That was Coburn, he got a lead on the poachers and we have orders to set sail."

"Navy's got no sense of timing," Mike said grinning as he moved in for another impassioned kiss.

"I better get up, or I'll have some explaining to do," Kate said.

"Shame, it's my day off."

"Yes, it is a shame," as the continued to kiss before Kate got up and went to have a shower. Mike decided to join her a couple of minutes later.

"_Mike!"_ Kate said in shocked to see him get in the shower with her.

"Wash your back?" He said with a sly grin.

Returning his grin," How can I say no?"

Forty minutes later they were out of Kate's apartment with Kate carrying her seabag and traveling mug. They got into Mike's car and he drove her to the wharf where he dropped her off at a spot where the crew couldn't see them. They share a kiss before Kate got out, grabbing her seabag and heading off to board Hammersley.

"Fair winds," Mike said smiling to Kate.

"Call you when I return."

"Sure" Kate closed the door. Mike left the base to go home then to do some shopping.

While in the mall he walks past a bridal shop showing a couple of wedding dresses. Then he remembers what the captain said to him over the phone. So he walked down two levels to the jewelry store at checked out what they had on display.

Later that afternoon, after Mike was at home, his cell phone rang. Picking it up he smiles when he sees Kate's name on the caller id.

"Kate, are you calling to let me know that you will be home tonight?"

"Mike," she said in a tone that caused Mike to worry.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"We need a new captain, we caught the poachers, one of them is the owner of the bar and he recognised and ID Coburn as the second sailor. As soon as he saw Coburn, he called out,'_ YOU! YOU stole my croc!' _"

"Are you returning to Cairns?"

"Yeah, with the poachers two boats. I'm acting captain, I confined Coburn to his cabin. He's none too happy, he's continuing to proclaim his innocence."

"I bet, have you called NAVCOM?"

"I spoke to Lieutenant Young, Knocker wasn't in this afternoon. He knows that we are returning."

"Ok. Kate, you and the crew did a great job."

"Thanks, Mike, see you tonight."

Mike smiled, "looking forward to it, fair winds," then they hung up.

That afternoon after _Hammersley _docked, Kate got Swain and the others to escort the poachers off the boat and to the federal police that were waiting on the wharf. She continued to finish the captain's duties when bird found her.

"X, Commander White's on the wharf."

"Thanks, Bird". Leaving the ships office, she walks down to the CO's cabin and knocks on the door.

"Come." Kate opened the door.

"Commander White is waiting for you, Sir." He stood up, picked up his bags, and walked out of his cabin without saying anything.

Kate follows him onto the boat deck where the crew was waiting for him. He looked at them all then he looked at Two Dads, it was obvious that Two Dads wasn't happy. He turned to the wharf to see Maxine and two other officers waiting for him. Turning back to Kate one last time he walked to the gangway, saluted the ship, before stepping onto the wharf with Kate behind him.

"Lieutenant Commander Coburn, you are placed under arrest," the two officers stepped forward to escort Coburn to one of the cars where he got in with them and the car drove away.

Maxine looked at Kate, "I've read your report Lieutenant about what had happened with the whole incident. Of course without a captain, that's obviously a ship stopper, therefore _Hammersley_ will be on shore leave until another captain is found."

"Yes, Ma'am," they saluted each other. Kate returned to _Hammersley_ while Maxine returns to her car and heads back to NAVCOM.

Kate posted the ship roster for the next two days so the crew can see who's on watch and who got twelve to twenty-four-hour shore leave.

She finishes doing her captain's duties and the responsibilities of being XO. After she sorted out rosters for the extended shore leave.

Finished with everything, she got changed and headed home. After she sorted out her seabag she left to go to Mike's with an overnight bag. Arriving at his house, she let herself in.

"Mike!" she called out.

"Hey! You made it!" he said with a smile as she stepped forward and kissed her. "How did it go with Maxine?" They walk into the dining area where Kate put her bag down on a chair.

"Captain's Table for Coburn."

"And Two Dads?"

"Won't know for a few days."

"Well, let's go out to dinner."

"Drinks with the crew?"

"Another time."

"Alright, I need to change."

"No, your fine as you are."

"OK"

"I'll call for a taxi." Mike called for a taxi then he and Kate snuggle and kiss until one showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

As the taxi drove down his street, Mike notices Maxine's car parked not far from his house. Turning to Kate, she looks at him and puts her hand in his.

"You saw Maxine's car," Kate said

"Yeah, you saw her as well."

"It's not the first time Mike."

"What do you mean?"

"The last three times that we had dinner at your place, I saw her car in the same spot every time. And the last time I had shore leave she was there when I turned off the lounge lights before joining you in bed."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Sorry, Mike with everything that has been happening with work..."

"It's ok, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Let's forget about her, and so, where are we going?"

Smiling Mike said, "You will find out soon."

They chat about this and that until the taxi pulls to a stop. Mike paid the fare before he and Kate got out. Kate looked around and her mouth watered with the smell of the different foods. Mike walked over to her and held onto her hand as they walk toward the large waterfront restaurant.

"Mike, this place..."

"Yes, I remember you saying to me when that when we returned from a patrol that you wouldn't mind coming here for dinner since you had heard nice things about it."

Kate turned to Mike. "You remembered!" Kate looked at him smiling.

"Yes I did, come on," they walk up to the front entrance where Mike opens the door for Kate and let's her walk in first with him behind her.

They look around as they walk in. After checking in, they were shown to a table that Mike had booked two weeks ago. They enjoyed their dinner and drinks while watching the sunset. When they finished two hours later, they left to walk along the walkway while talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company, until they came to a street. Stopping there, Mike called for a taxi to take them home.

"Mike tonight was amazing!"

"I'm pleased you loved it Kate," Mike pulls her into a hug and they kiss until the taxi showed up.

They got in and Mike told the driver to take them to Esplanade Lagoon waterfront pier. Kate looked at him quizzically as they were supposed to be heading home. Arriving, Mike paid for the fare then they got out and walked along the pier to the lagoon with their arms around each other they walked along just as the sun was setting. When they reach the lagoon they step onto the sand and continue to enjoy the sunset. Mike turns to Kate, not knowing that they had been spotted by a couple who was walking along the walkway themselves.

"Oi, is that Mike and Kate?" pointed out Sally.

"Yah, it is," he said smiling.

"Let's go and say hello."

"It looks like they would want to be left alone."

"I guess you're right... hey, look! oh my..." they're still watching Mike and Kate.

Mike turned to Kate and held on to her hands. "Kate I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know it's my fault that I didn't sign the promotion papers a couple of years ago. If I did we might have been married by now" Kate looked at Mike.

"What are you saying Mike, you want to be back on _Hammersley?_" Mike just smiled.

"No, I don't, but this" He got down on one knee as he got the box out of his pocket. "Kate I know I'm an idiot, you know what I'm like and I know you have been patient with me for the past four years..."

"Despite the ripping throat debates," Kate said smiling then she looks up to see who was looking at them then back to Mike when he said,

"That's true. You are the only one who could stand up to me... Kate McGregor, I don't want to waste any more time. I'll be the happiest... sailor" Kate laughed, "If you agree to become my wife. Will you marry me?" Kate smiled with tears and nodded when she saw the ring in the open box.

"Yes! Yes! Mike I will marry you!" He stood up and they kiss when they heard clapping not far away from them. They broke apart and turn to see who it is.

"Congrats, Sir, X."

"Swain, Sally,'' Mike said in shock when they walked over to where Mike and Kate were standing.

"Congratulations Mike, Kate."

"Thanks, Sally," Kate said as they hugged while Mike and Swain shook hands.

"It's about time," Swain said which stunned Mike and Kate.

"Swain?..."

"It's true Sir, I've seen the way you both are with each other especially after X was shot and her with your leg wound."

"Does anyone else notice it?" Mike asked feeling some apprehension.

"Ahhhh...the whole crew, Sir. We're not blind, in fact after what happened in the past few days, we need good news like this"

"Thanks, but keep it quiet for now," Mike said to him.

"No problems there, Sir."

"Where's Chole?" Kate asked.

"My parents have her for a week," responded Sally.

"Yea,spoiling her rotten," Swain added making them all laugh.

"That's what grandparents do," Mike said.

"Why don't you two come to our place for a drink to celebrate your engagement, if you like," Sally asked. Mike and Kate look at each other and smile, than turn to see a confused looking Sally, and a grinning Swain.

"Thanks, Sally," Kate said.

"I don't know how you do that with no words," Sally said to them.

"It's something we got used to over the years," Mike said.

"Has the crew noticed it?" asked Sally.

Swain replied to her, " At first we were all, '_did you see that Jedi mind trick?_', but it didn't take long for it to be just the nature of things."

They walk along the walkway chatting until they reach Sally and Swain's house.

"The only thing we've got is orange juice, water or brew," Swain said.

"Brew sounds good thanks, Swain," Mike said.

"Same here thanks," Kate added. Sally showed them to the lounge and they sat down while Sally to the kitchen to help Swain with the drinks.

Kate couldn't help but to look at the ring. Being in the light she could really see it's beauty. It's a one-carat solitaire diamond with a six prong setting, set in white gold with a three-millimetre wide white gold band.

Mike turns to Kate as she was looking at the ring. "Do you like it?"

She turns to him and leans over and kisses him while smiling, "I love it, Mike. It's absolutely perfect."

"There's a wedding ring that goes with that ring, it's a set."

"Can I look at it?"

"When we get home."

"Ok." He kisses her.

Swain and Sally were returning to the lounge when they both smiled at Mike and Kate kissing. "Trying to catch up with lost time?" Swain teased causing them to break apart and turn to grin at Swain.

"Very funny, Swaino," Mike said as Swain passes him his drink and Sally passes Kate her's. Everyone getting comfortable, they talk about the surprise engagement as well look at the ring.

Mike and Kate stayed for an hour before leaving for Mike's place in a taxi. When they arrived at Mike's, they went to bed and after chatting for a bit they started to caress and kiss which lead to their making passionate love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning after they showered together and had gotten dressed, Mike got the box out of his drawers and open it to show Kate the wedding ring. It was five diamonds set in pave setting in three-millimetre white gold band. Kate took the ring out of its box and slipped it next to her engagement ring and smiled.

"Do you like it?," Mike asked her. Kate turned the ring around so it showed plain white gold band, then turned it back again. She looks up at Mike," It would make a great eternity ring."

"Not as a wedding ring."

"No, but when we do get married I would like us to have matching wedding rings," making Mike smile as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Then that is what we will have."

"What do you want in our wedding? Mike."

"Just you," Kate laughed.

"Mike..."

"I don't care so long as you're there."

"Same here and much as I would love to stay like this we need to get to work."

"Yes, we do," they kiss once more.

Kate put the ring back in its box then Mike put it away. After a quick breakfast they left in their own cars, Kate went to _Hammersley_ to finish some paperwork while Mike went to NAVCOM for the day.

That afternoon, Mike showed up on _Hammersley_. He found Kate in the Ships Office. "Hey," Kate turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, this is a surprise. Have you come here especially to see me?" Mike stepped into the room while grinning.

"No, but I wanted to see you first."

"Oh..." Mike passed Kate a file, she opened it and read it, then she looks up at Mike.

"Two Dads will be pleased."

"Yes, he will. That is why I'm here, to tell him myself."

"That's good, what's happening about Coburn?"

"Dishonorary discharge from the Navy. He admitted to the bar fight with Two Dads, the participation in stealing the croc, and using his position as Captain to blackmail a member of the crew."

"He would lose everything?"

"Yes, he will."

"What about a new captain?"

"No one as of yet, Maxine did suggest me to Fleet Command, they said no. They haven't told her the reason why."

"How did you know about that?"

"I spoke to them this morning and told them about..." he paused as they heard a couple of crew members walk past the open door.

"What was there reaction to that?"

Mike said smiling,"They told me not to screw up or they would be handing me toothbrushes ,and they sent their congratulations, said it was about time." This made Kate giggle.

"That's so good."

"I told Steve this morning, he also said that it was about time."

Kate frowned,"Steve?"

"Marshell"

"Ahh, how is he?"

"He's good and expects an invite" Mike told her with a chuckle.

"We just got... you know."

"I know, see you tonight."

"Sure, oh keep your eyes open."

"Meaning?"

"Knocker, just in case."

"Sure, I'll let you return to what you were doing," he walked out of the office.

When Mike found Two Dads he was in the dining room with most of the crew waiting for the outcome.

"Sir," Swain said when he saw Mike in the doorway.

Everyone turns to him as he stepped into the room, "Swain," then he turned to Two Dads.

"Two Dads, I've got the results from the investigation," he opens the file.

"It's not good news."

"I'm being kicked out aren't I, Sir."

"Worse," Mike said while keeping a straight face, he turned when he felt a hand on his back to see Kate stepping into the room.

"Carry on, Sir," smiling at Kate, he turns back to Two Dads.

"What can be worse than being kicked out of the Navy," Charge said.

Mike looked at Charge and then to Two Dads.

"Two patrols of scrubbing every toilet with a toothbrush, washing the dishes, scrubbing the floors with a scrubbing brush, and whatever else the XO decides that your punishment is going to be."

"_Ohhhhh… Ouch!"_ Dutchy said as he screwed up his face. Then he added, "Good Luck with that!"

"So I'm not getting kicked out of the Navy, Sir?" Two Dads said in shock.

"No, Lieutenant Commander Coburn admitted everything, so your in the clear for now. Don't do anything like that again."

"Yes, Sir. Will I still have to pay for the damages to the bar?"

"No, you don't, the bar owner admitted that his mates threw the first punch."

"Sir, who is going to be our new captain?" RO asked changing the subject.

"Fleet Command is still looking for one." They talked for a few more minutes with the crew before Mike and Kate walked out of the room. They could hear the crew start to tease Two Dads.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

That night when Mike showed up at Kate's, he noticed Maxine had followed him from NAVCOM and that she parked not far from Kate's apartment. Mike got out of his car and as he walked up to the front door it opens. Kate smiles when she sees him carrying a bottle of wine.

They hug and kiss before walking inside, closing the door behind them. "I saw Maxine's car pulled up not far from here," Kate said.

"Yeah, I noticed that she was following me. She's not very subtle."

"Well, at least we can plan on her seeing us hugging and kissing."

"I just hope none of the crew saw us."

"True"

They enjoy their evening dinner. After dinner the left in a taxi to meet the crew at the pub where they are celebrating Two Dads charges being dropped.

Laughing and joking over the next couple of hours, they all enjoyed themselves. Mike and Kate left at separate times. Kate left first then Mike left fifteen minutes later. Kate waited for Mike at her place. They made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Kate went looking for a wedding dress and to look for a house, she and Mike talked about buying a house together. Later, she headed to Mike's for the evening.

After their usual hug and kiss greeting, Kate asked, "How was work?"

"Good, how was your day?"

"Busy, been looking at wedding dresses and houses."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, there is the one I like."

"Dress or House?"

"House" she replies.

"Care to show me?" They walk into the kitchen where Mike pours them a drink.

"This one is in the West Court area. It has seven bedrooms, an office, den, five bathrooms, two garage houses, a swimming pool, and a built-in back patio for entertaining guests."

"I like the sound of it but how much is it?" Kate showed him the copies she had gotten from the agent.

Mike passed Kate her wine glass then looked at the printouts of the listing, which included a photo of the house. When Mike saw how big the house is and saw how big the back section is with the entertaining areas, he likes it a lot.

"I like it, but not the kitchen," Kate laughed.

"I agree, but if we do buy it we can get the kitchen redone."

"True, I do love the outdoor entertaining area." Kate added.

"Same here, especially if we have the crew around."

" I noticed that the master has a walk-in closet," remarked Mike.

Kate smiled as she sips her wine, "That's another of the reasons why I like it."

"Oh, I thought it was the spa bath," Mike replies with a grin.

"That too."

"I wouldn't mind seeing the house," Mike says.

"We can, tomorrow at one."

"I'll be there."

"Great!" They spend the rest of the evening chatting with some occasional kissing mixed in.

The next day Mike walked into Maxine's office, "Max, I'm heading out for lunch, I'll be back in an hour."

"An hour..." Maxine frowned.

"Yeah, an hour," he turned and walked out of her office and NAVCOM.

When Kate arrived at the house, she was looking around the front when she received a text message from Mike just as the agent showed up.

"Kate," the agent greeted.

"Gregg, Mike will be here in ten minutes, he is looking forward to seeing the house."

"So he liked it."

"Yes, and I like what I have seen so far, plenty of room out front here."

"Wait until you see the back."

"Can't wait!" they talk while waiting for Mike. When he arrived, he got out of his car and walked over to Kate giving her a quick kiss.

"Gregg Johnson, my fiancée, Commander Mike Flynn."

"Gregg,"

"Commander."

"Call me Mike," He said smiling as they shook hands.

"Ok, Mike, shall we?"

"After you, Sir," Mike said as he wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and they walk to the front of the house.

"Big front section," Mike noted.

"I know, a good place for cars, tents..."

They walk inside and Gregg shows them around the house including outback.

"So, what do you think of the house, Mike, Kate?" Gregg watches them looking at each other with smiles on there faces and not saying a word.

"Well Mike?"

He turns to the agent,"how much?"

"Eight hundred and fifty thousand," Mike and Kate look at each other, then they look back at the agent.

"Can you talk to the owners and see if they will accept eight hundred thousand?" Kate asked him.

"I'll call them" he got his phone out and looked up the owner's number and called them. He spoke to the owners for a couple of minutes then turned and smiled as he gave them the thumbs up.

When he hung up "They accept your offer," Mike and Kate hug and kiss.

"We bought a house!" Kate exclaimed.

"Shall we return to the office and start the paperwork?"

"Why not," Mike said.

They return to their cars and drove to the real estate office where Mike and Kate sign the papers, then Kate handed over the cheque for the full amount. When finished with that Mike put his place up for sale while he was there. After all of the paperwork was signed they walk outside and over to Kate's car where she passed him a bag.

"What's this?"

"Your lunch."

"Thank you Kate," giving her a kiss. "See you tonight."

"Sure, I'm going to go and see my lawyer."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

"Just you and chocolate," she replied with a wink.

"Not dark," Mike said grinning remembering that it's milk chocolate that she loves.

"Yes, not dark," they kissed once more before Kate got into her car and Mike went around and got into his. Kate called her lawyer then she left to go and see him while Mike returns to work.

That night Mike showed up to Kate's with chocolates and wine.

"Good news," Kate said after they kiss hello.

"Oh?"

"Someone's already interested in your house."

"Your kidding!"

"No, Gregg called me a half hour ago. He took photos of your place and put the for sale sign up. He posted it on his web page and within an hour, someone contacted him about it."

"Really, how much for the house?"

"Three hundred and fifty thousand dollars," Mike was shocked.

"Your kidding."

Kate smiled,"no, I'm not."

"It would be great if it does sell."

"Yes it would."

Over the next week, Mike and Kate keep everything quiet, Mike's house did sell which made both Mike and Kate happy. Plus they slowly move into the new house. Kate moved in first since she had cancelled the lease of her apartment. She and Mike decided to buy new furniture, as well as outdoor furniture.

Kate talks to the crew, and like her, are wondering when they'll get a new captain. Walking into NAVCOM, Kate goes to Maxine's office and knocks before walking in and saluting.

"Lieutenant what can I do for you" Maxine looks up at Kate from her desk.

"I would like to know when are we getting a new captain, Ma'am. The crew's getting itchy feet and it must be putting a strain on the other patrol boats"

"Sorry Lieutenant, there's still no one available."

"Why not me? Ma'am, I do have the knowledge and experience plus HMAS Broome and Aderade they've got lieutenants as captains."

"Yes I know, there was no choice since there is a shortage of lieutenant commanders available. As for you acting as captain, sorry or otherwise Fleet Command would have said so."

"I understand, Ma'am, thank you for your time" Kate turn around when Maxine added:

"I did suggest to Fleet Command that Mike return to _Hammersley_"

Kate turned back to Maxine,"they said no, didn't they Ma'am."

"Yes they did, how did you know?"

"He would have told the crew a week ago if he was returning Ma'am and it is not the first time that this has happened."

"What do you mean _'not the first time_'"

"Lieutenant Commander Freemen, Ma'am. Commander Flynn returned to _Hammersley_ when he got the all-clear from the doctors after his injury." Maxine thought about it and knew Kate was right.

"Until a captain is found, _Hammersley _is a ship stopper."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That is all Lieutenant," Kate again turned to exit Maxine's office. Mike happened to notice her leaving Knockers office and went over to her.

"Kate!"

"Mike."

"This is a surprise."

"Crew's getting itchy feet, Mike, and Knocker can't find a captain for _Hammersley._"

"Come into my office," they walk around and into Mike's office where they sat down.

"I've been thinking about a captain for_ Hammersley,_ here's a list of names, perhaps we can look through them together," Kate smiled at Mike.

"Why not, since I've got time to spare." Mike moved his laptop closer to Kate and she moves her chair closer to Mike before sitting down. They went over each profile of the ten men and women until they pick the top three.

"I'll let Fleet Command know and then I'll let you know which one they chose."

"That would be great! I'll go and let the crew know." Kate stood up and moved her chair back.

"Ok, see you tonight," Mike said.

"Sure," leaving NAVCOM, she heads back to _Hammersely_ to talk to the crew members that were available knowing that they will spread the word about the search for a captain.

Kate got changed and then she left for Mike's to pack the boxes she had left that morning. She packed what she could then brought them to her place where she unloaded them,and then returned to Mikes to do it again.

That night when Mike arrived at home, Kate was cooking dinner when he walked into the kitchen.

Kissing her, "smells good," Mike said.

"Thanks, the furniture truck arrived this afternoon and took the items you wanted to donate."

"That's great, how much stuff's left?"

"Not much, I did five runs with boxes today."

"Wow! That's fantastic, sorry I haven't been able to help."

"I know, and I know you will make it up to me tonight," she said with a gleem.

"Oh, you know it," he answered her with a twinkle of his own. "I'll go and get changed."

"Ok,"

After changing, he returned to the kitchen and opens a bottle of wine pouring them each a glass.

"Fleet Command's going to let me know tomorrow about the new captain."

"That's wonderful news, I know the crew will be happy."

"I'm sure that they will."

Over dinner they chat about their day and talk about the house.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Two days later the crew was on the boat deck when the navy car stops and three officers get out and walk over to the gangway and onto _Hammersley_. The crew is called to attention and they salute.

"_Hammersley_ crew this is your new CO, Lieutenant Commander Joe Wood," Maxine announced. Kate could tell that Maxine's not happy with Fleet Commands choice of CO for _Hammersley_.

"It is a pleasure to be working with all of you, and I'm looking forward to getting to know each of you while out on patrol. You may call me Sir, Boss or Woody," Joe said.

"Woody, this is XO, Lieutenant Kate McGregor," Mike said as he did the introductions.

"Sir," Kate said.

"_Princess Perfect_ Mcgregor, I've heard a lot about you."

"Sir?" Kate looked confused.

"Your reputation at ADFA and Watson bay. I am looking forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Sir."

Mike then introduced Joe to the senior officers and then the junior.

"Since you're all itching to get out on the water, _Hammersley _will be leaving tomorrow at zero eight hundred," Mike said with a smile making crew smile as well.

"_Hammersley_ dismissed!" Kate called out. Turning to the left as one then they relax and step forward to talk to Mike.

Joe watched as the crew talk and laugh with Mike. Kate walked over to Joe and Maxine, "Sir, would you like a tour of _Hammersley?_"

"Thank you, X, lead on."

"Yes, Sir... Ma'am." Kate began her tour below decks showing him the crews quarters, Officers and Juniors Cabins, and then the CO's cabin. Then she took him around to the galley, Junior and Seniors mess and the Ward Room and finally, Austere. This being his first time on a patrol boat it's all new to him.

When Kate showed Joe the Bridge, she showed him around and pointed out the various instruments and equipment. Joe was impressed with Kate's knowledge. After being on board the new _Hammersley_ for three years, she knew all of the workings on the Bridge.

"Lieutenant, I'm impressed, it's going to take awhile for me to learn everything."

"Yes, Sir, if your not sure about something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Why's that?"

"Commander Flynn, he would ask for advice and opinions about different things like course directions, navigation through areas that haven't been surveyed, which islands to stop off for some R and R , and boardings."

"Thanks, X," He looks around once more.

"Shall we return to the back of the ship... X?"

Kate smiled, "Yes, Sir." They continue to the back of the ship chatting and getting to know each other.

As they arrived, Mike's smile got wider when he saw Kate who smiles back.

"Enjoy your tour, Woody?"

"Yes sir, XO here showed me around."

"That's good, if you're not sure about something, ask the X here, she can help you."

Joe smiled,"that's what she said."

"Well, she's the damn best XO I've ever worked with. " Kate notices Swain trying not to laugh.

"Really Sir, you will have to tell me about it."

"Sure, how about tonight at my place." Kate gave him the wide-eyed look then shook her head slightly.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I'll give you my address." Mike writes down the address for the new house.

"Thanks," they talk some more before leaving _Hammersley_.

Joe saw and overheard Kate and Mike talk quietly, "toothbrush Mike." Mike turns to Kate and grins at her before he walked off _Hammersley _with Joe behind him while Maxine was waiting by the car.

When the crew went to get changed before leaving, Swain walks over to Kate just as Mike was getting in the car. "Mike's in trouble isn't he' X," He said smiling at Mike.

Kate turns to Swain, "Yes, he is, and he knows it."

"I'm sure he will find some way of getting out of a toothbrush job."

"Yeah, he would." They continue their conversation while heading back into the ship.

That night when Mike arrived home he walked into the kitchen to see Kate cooking dinner. She turns around to see Mike holding half a dozen red roses, a box of her favourite chocolates, a bottle of wine and ice cream.

"Are you trying to get into my good books, Mike?"

"Yes, and sorry for not asking you first."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Mike walked over to her and said with a little pout,"Forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," then she kisses him and took the items out of his hands.

"Go and get changed. What time is Woody showing up?"

"Eight."

"Alright."

Mike went to get changed while Kate put the roses in a vase with water, the ice cream in the freezer and chocolates in the fridge, after sampling one of course.

Then she returns to what she was cooking. At eight o'clock sharp, they heard a car pull up outside, so Kate went to see who it as there was a knock on the door. Looking through the one way glass, she sees her new CO.

Opening the door,"Sir," He looks at Kate surprised to see her answering the door.

"X...ahhh... Commander Flynn gave me this address."

"Come in, Sir."

"Thanks, nice home."

"Thank you." He walked in and Kate closed the door. Following Kate into the living room where Mike joined them.

"Sir," Joe said.

"Call me Mike," Mike said smiling and extending his hand to shake.

Shaking hands,"sure, so long as you call me Joe."

"No problems there, please sit, would you like a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks Mike." Sitting on the large couch, Joe noticed that Mike and Kate are sitting next to each other, and then he saw her left hand.

Looking at them both,"Congratulations," Joe said.

"Thank you,Sir, we're keeping it quiet for a while," Kate explained.

"Why is that?"

"Best if we start from the beginning."

"Ok..."

Mike and Kate spent the next hour telling Joe everything right up to their getting engaged and that Swain knows about it and how he found out. Joe was shocked by what Mike and Kate told him.

"You must have felt like an idiot, Mike."

"I was an idiot, but now... I'm not going to let it happen again. Kate almost lost me once and I almost lost her when she was shot."

"At least this time you will be able to make it work."

"That's true."

"Mike, should we tell him?," Kate said looking at Mike. As he turned to her, Joe watched them looking at each other and the way Mike's hand moves into hers without breaking eye contact.

Then Mike turns to Joe, "It's about Maxine White," Mike begins just as Kate turns to Joe.

"She's been watching both Mike's house and my apartment when _Hammersley_ is in port."

Joe was stunned, "Why?... are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, we're sure. We have seen her near our places every time. She doesn't know about this house, not for another two weeks" Mike said

"I've noticed the way she looks at you Mike, I never thought about until now, she is in love with you."

"We know, Sir. She's been trying to get Mike back on _Hammersley._"

"Ahh, if you did return then you two would have to break up."

"Yes, and Fleet Command knows the reason why I don't want to be back on _Hammersley_," Mike said.

"It's a good enough reason. So when is the big day?"

"In six weeks when we return from our patrol. The crew doesn't know about it, we are going to surprise them," Kate said told him.

"There are going to be few people who will know about it," Mike continued. "Captain Thomas from Fleet Command."

"He's coming to your wedding?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and Commander Steve Marshall, he's my best man with Swain being groomsman."

"Lieutenant Caetano, Nav as we know her by, and Sally Blake, that's Swain's wife, they're my bridesmaids."

"My family is going to be here as well," Mike added.

Joe asked, "how about your family Kate?"

"I haven't any family except for _Hammersley's_ crew."

"So where's the wedding being held?"

"In front of _Hammersley_ and we're planning on having the reception here plus housewarming in one" Kate said.

"Great plan!"

"You and your wife are also invited," Mike said.

"Thank you, what shall I get you for a wedding gift?"

"Nothing," Mike said.

They talk over a brew for the next hour before Joe left to go home as _Hammersley_ would be leaving port the next morning for a six-week patrol. After Joe left, Mike and Kate went to bed themselves.

The next morning when _Hammersley_ was getting ready to leave port, Joe turned to Kate "X, pipe the departure orders and take her out."

"Yes, Sir." She gives the orders as she walked outside to the side deck with radio in hand.

Once the gangway and ropes are taken care of, she had control of the ship. Kate moves _Hammersley_ away from the docks and turns the ship around and heads out to sea. Clear of the channel, she gave Swain the next orders just as she closes and locks the box. Returning to the Bridge, she hands off the ship to Joe.

"Well done, X."

"Thank you, Sir."

Over the next six weeks, the crew was busy with mayday calls and FFV boardings. When Joe wasn't sure about something he asks Kate for help and advice. While out at sea, Kate keeps in contact with Mike, letting him know how things are and asking about the wedding preparations coming along.

When _Hammersley_ returns from it's patrol, the crew having checked the notice board before leaving couldn't help but wonder what was going on. On the board it was posted that the crew should muster on the wharf the next day at 1500 and to dress nicely. Kate happened to see the notice, and she smiled seeing that the order came from Captain Thomas from Fleet Command. It was Mike's idea to have the captain send the orders himself adding weight to them and causing the crew to be guessing what was going on.

Mike smiled at Kate when he saw her and Joe walk into NAVCOM. He pointed to his ear indicating that he's talking to someone. When he hung up he walked over to them.

"Joe, Kate."

"Mike," Joe said.

"Where's Knocker?" Kate asked when she notices Maxine wasn't in the bullpen or her office.

" Gone to Watson Bay for a two week course. When she returns, I go." Mike replied.

"When did she leave," Kate asked.

"Sunday."

"Good timing," Joe said with a grin.

"Yeah, it is. Now have you done your reports?" Mike asked Kate.

"Yes, they're all right here."

"Good timing," grinning.

"Why's that?" Joe asked.

"_Kingston's_ leaving tomorrow morning for it's patrol and _Childers_ is not due to return until Sunday."

"So…" Kate said with a smile. "_Hammersley's_ the only patrol boat in port tomorrow."

"Only _Hammersley_."

"That's perfect! I'm heading home, then shopping," Kate said to Mike.

"Ok, see you tonight."

"Sure. Has Nav, Buffer and Spider arrived?"

"Yeah, and Nav said she would meet you at the dress shop at 1430. "

"That's perfect, see you tonight." Kate left for home while Joe debriefed Mike on their last patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Kate arrived home, got changed, sorted out her seabag, and texted Nav and Sally. Then she left to head to the bridal shop to pick up their dresses.

Arriving at the shop she smiles when she sees Nav and Sally are there waiting.

"Kate!"

"Nikki!" hugging.

Nikki took Kate's hand to look at the ring,"I'm so happy for you and Mike."

"Thanks, Nikki, so shall we?"

Because Nikki lives out of town, she has yet to try on her dress and she was pleased to see how well it fits. Then as Kate comes out of the dressing room in her dress both Nikki and Sally exclaim...

"Wow! Kate, you look _amazing_!"

"Thanks, guys."

Kate then tried on her second dress which was the same as the bridesmaids but in ivory. When they were finished with the fitting they gathered up their dresses and left for the hotel where Kate and Nikki are staying,laughing and teasing, having a great time. After they were settled in their rooms, the girls left in Kate's car, stopped at the supermarket where they bought some food for the gathering at Kate and Mike's house. Nikki and Sally couldn't help but be amazed when they saw the two-story house.

"Wow Kate! This place is amazing!"

"Thanks, Nikki."

After pulling into the garage, they unload the groceries and bring the bags inside. When Kate got into the house she put on some music and began to sort out the food and drinks.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Love one!" Nikki answered.

"That would be great!" Sally agreed.

Kate shows them around the house, which they can't help but love. Returning to the kitchen, they got themselves a drink and brought the bowls of snacks outside to the patio. Relaxing and chatting for half an hour when they heard a car pull up out front.

Kate went to see who it was. Opening the front door she smiled.

"Sir, Ma'am, it's great to see you!"

Giving Kate a peck on the cheek, " Call me Steve."

"And I'm Grace."

"Steve, Grace come on in." As Kate let them into the house she saw another car pull up and watched as Joe Wood and his wife got out of the car.

"X, I hope we're not late."

Kate laughed,"no Sir, you're not late" as she welcomed them in.

"Lieutenant Kate Mcgregor, my wife Dianne."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Kate, please, call me Dianne" they shook hands.

"Care for a drink?"

"That would be great, thanks, Kate," Joe said.

They follow her to the back of the house where Kate did the introductions and then returned to the house to get drinks. When everyone was settled, she joined them in the lively conversation which included Nav sharing some stories about Mike and Kate from when she was on _Hammersley._

Shortly, Swain showed up and joined in with a few stories of his own.

Mike had just gotten in from playing golf and went to change before joining their guests on the patio.

Mike walked outside just as Swain asked, "Kate, that shirt you were wearing for the undercover operation, how did you know it was Mike's favourite fishing shirt?"

"He told me when he gave it to me," Kate said smiling at the memory.

"I remember reading that report, Mike got into some trouble for screwing up the Feds operation."

"But we did get them, in the end, Steve." Mike jumped in as he arrived on the patio. " I did tell you back then that the feds should let us know what was going on and that never would have happened. Guess they learned how to cooperate after that at least they did towards the end."

"True," Steve stood and greated Mike shaking hands. Mike got to meet Dianne, hugged Nav, and kissed Kate, before he sat down next to her.

As their guests continued to enjoy the company, Mike went and started up the barbeque. Dinner was steak, chicken breasts and salads. While everyone was enjoying dinner, Swain, Steve and Joe share how they met their wives, how they proposed.

"Mike, you and Kate met on the old _Hammersley_?" Dianne asked.

"No, actually we met five years earlier, I was course instructor at Watson Bay." Mike explained.

"I was a student," Kate said grinning.

"That was a long time ago. Did you keep in contact during that time?"

"No, when the course was finished, I was transferred to a frigate while Kate still had six months left."

"I see," Dianne said.

"What was Kate like during these courses," Joe was curious as he has seen how intense she can be while working.

Mike and Kate look at each other than to Joe. "She was a hard officer to break. We argued over a lot of different opinions. I called them throat ripping debates," Mike said chuckling.

"Like on _Hammersley,_ Mike," Nav added grinning.

"Like that ,Nikki, but worse since she was assigned to _Hammersley,_ but she was right some of the time. She's the only XO that I've come across that never backed down, and she's great to work with. So, Joe, you have been warned about Kate here."

"I found out what she's like Mike when we were chasing a mothership last week. I disagreed with her."

"And she was right," Mike said with a grin.

"Yes, she was. She went over what happened and why and how it could go better."

Moving on to other topics they talk until it was late and the guests said goodnight.

Mike and Kate say goodbye with a hug and kiss before she got into the taxi with Nav to head to the hotel for the night. Mike went to bed not long after anticipating the next day.

The next morning Kate, Nav and Sally met for breakfast, enjoying lively and fun conversation which kept them laughing. After breakfast they had spa appointments to get pampered and than to the hair salon to get their hair done. Back at the hotel, Kate ordered a bottle of champagne with strawberries as they waited for the makeup artist to arrive. Once their makeup was done, they helped each other into their dresses.

When everyone was changed,Kate gave them both a gift. It was now time to meet the limo and head to the navy wharf.

Mike got up and dressed and cooked up some breakfast for himself just as the caterers and the company who were providing the tables and chairs arrived. Two large marquees had been put up the day before. Mike brought his breakfast to the patio to watch them working around the backyard. While he was enjoying the show and his breakfast, Swain showed up to get him and head to the golf course where they were meeting Steve.

After playing a round of golf, they eat a late lunch and head to the barbers for their hair cuts. Upon returning to Mike's, they showered, dressed and enjoyed some of the champagne that Kate had bought for them along with a bowl of strawberries.

"Well Mike, last hours of being a bachelor," Steve teased.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Mike, when the crew finds out, they won't be happy with you and Kate for keeping all this from them."

"Why's that Swain?"

Laughing Swain says,"Getting out of your bucks and hens night!" Mike laughed.

"Remember Chefo's bucks night?"

"Yeah, I remember it"

"_What happened?_" Steve was dying to know.

"Spider, he dresses up as Kate and is telling Chefo that he has been a very bad boy." Swain continues laughing.

"I saw the tape, it was the one the feds wanted." Mike told him. " I was previewing it when the bucks party broke in. The boys had taped over the tape from the boarding. Kate was furious!"

"Oh,that tape."

"Spider's punishment was scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush," Swain said.

"I see, no wonder you didn't want the crew to know Mike."

"Yeah." At that moment they were interrupted by the toot of a horn.

"That's for us," Mike announced. Grabbing their hats and swords they walk out the front door and into the waiting limo for their ride to the Navy docks.

When the_ Hammersley_ crew and their guests showed up on the wharf, they saw the red carpet that is used when there is a special ceremony. There was music coming from Hammersley's PA system and several rows of chairs had been set up as well. Talking amongst themselves trying to figure out what they were there for. Then someone noticed other crew members who had left _Hammersley_ in the past four years where there waiting in the chairs.

Joining their old shipmates they did some catching up. They all noticed others arriving that they didn't know, but then with surprise they saw Captain Thomas and his wife had also arrived at the same time as the Navy Chaplin. With all of this, the crew began to put it together that they may be there for a wedding. But, who's?

Ten minutes later a limo pulled up and Mike, Steve and Swain get out. The limo pulls away and the three men walk down the aisle to the front where they all shook the Chaplins hand then move to the side just as another limo arrives.

Everyone turned to see Sally and Nav get out of the limo, then they saw the bride, everyone was shocked to see it was Kate. Mike looked straight ahead waiting for the right moment to turn around. When the music changed everyone stood up to watch Sally then Nikki walk down the aisle.

They were wearing navy blue sweetheart floor length chiffon dresses with matching was a navy blue and rhinestone half an inch tiara in their up styled hair. Sally and Nikki each were wearing a pearl necklace with Nikki wearing pearl earrings since she was the matron of honour. The bouquets are a mix of blue and white flowers.

When they reach the front, the music changed again as Kate starts to walk down the aisle. When Mike turned around, his eyes widen and he smiles at Kate who was watching him with a smile. Kate's dress is an ivory sweetheart neckline that flows from the waist down with it being backless to an A-line floor length and a cathedral train. Dress cover was with lace cap sleeves that cover the dress with lace, tulle, Crystals and appliques that cover the dress and train.

Mike notices that some of the crystals that are on the bottom of the dress were done in an anchor shape. She was wearing a crystal and rhinestone tiara and a double vail which is attached to the back of the tiara. The length went down to her hips and it had a crystal edging. She was wearing a pearl necklace and earrings and carrying a bouquet of mixed white/ivory flowers.

When she reaches the front Mike was still looking at her. Everyone sat down and then witness Mike and Kate exchange wedding vows, rings and a kiss. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all Mike and Kate Flynn."

The guests are all cheering and clapping for them on just as the music started and Mike and Kate walk down the aisle followed by Nikki and Steve and then Swain and Sally. Nikki managed to pick up Kate's train and follows Kate until they stop. She helped Kate to get settled with the train just as the crew and guests walked over to them to congratulate them. Often expressing how surprised they were when they realize it was a wedding that they were attending, and that it was Mike and Kate's.

As Mike, Kate and the bridal party went off to take photos, cards with Mike and Kate's address where handed out so the guests could make their way there for drinks and horderves while they wait for them to arrive.

Half an hour later, there were several photos taken on _Hammersley_ of the signing of the marriage license in the ship's office with _Hammersley's_ Thor and motto behind them. There were more photos taken on _Hammersley_ including one where Swain was in his seat at the helm, with Sally sitting on his lap. Same with Mike and Kate on the captain's chair. The photos were finished on the bridge, they went to have the remainder of the photos taken with the bridal party and Mike's family at a few spots they had picked out on the NAVCOM grounds. When the pictures were done, Mike, Kate, and the bridal party got into the two limos to head to the house.

When they arrived at the house they walk around to the back where their guests cheer them and congratulate them.

Ten minutes later...

"Can I please have everyone's attention!" Everyone heard Buffer yell out while standing on a seat.

They all turn to him.

"Mike, Kate there's something you should know... we knew about the wedding a month ago and since you both didn't have a hen and buck's night," the crew cheered then quieted back down when Buffer waved his hands for them to settle down. "We're going to have just a quick one right now, so will you both please come over here..." Mike and Kate walked over to Buffer who points to two chairs that had been set up near him.

"Please sit down." They look at each other with slight unease and then to the grinning crew and then back to each other.

"I don't like their looks, Mike."

"I know, hopefully, it won't be too bad."

They both sat down and Buffer walked around until he was standing in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen since the bride and groom were very naughty in keeping their secret from all of us, they should be punished," he yelled out as the crew started wolf-whistling and cheering. Mike and Kate were sitting there wondering what was going on until they saw who it was that just walked outside and over to them. It was Spider again dressing up as Kate, wearing old overalls, blond wig, makeup, belt and paper chains and then Nav pretending to be Mike wearing old overalls, fake chest hair, wig and paper chains.

"Someone has been very very naughty," Spider said in falsetto, as he walked towards Mike trying to sway his hips and did what he did when it was Chefo's bucks party.

Nav then did the same to Kate saying,"don't you find me sexy with the zip undone, X. I know you want to rub your hands over my chest hair or do you like it when I'm wearing no top," Nav said at the same time as she started pulling the zip down three inches then stop. The crew cheer and laugh cheering on both Nav and Spider as they sat on Mike and Kate's lap.

"You are very, very naughty, you both should be punished" then they both got up and walked back into the house and return carrying large toothbrushes with there names on them and passed them to Mike and Kate. Then Nav and Spider turn to each other and pretend to be Mike and Kate making kissy-kissy faces with their hands all over each other which made everyone laugh harder. When they pulled apart they turn to the crew and guests and did a bow.

Mike and Kate stood up yelling, "Ok that enough," Mike said while shaking his head and he looks over to see a laughing Steve and a grinning Captain Thomas who had been recording the whole thing on his phone'

"Oh, we're just getting started, come on Mike lets go inside and finish off what we started, if we're not back in half an hour, don't bother looking for us after all I've got the sexiest looking fish in the sea," Spider said as he held onto Nav's hand and they walk back inside while the crew cheered and more whistles.

Mike turned to Kate and smiled, then he scoops her up in his arms saying, "At least I got the real one." Then he carried her inside causing everyone to break out in cheering and wolf-whistling again.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

When they walk into the kitchen, Mike put Kate down and looked around where the staff is busy working, they see Spider and Nav grinning at them, Mike shook his head.

"Who's idea was it?" Mike asked.

"Oh, we're not saying, Sir," Spider said.

"Go and get changed."

"And remove the makeup," Kate added.

"Yes Sir, Ma'am"

Mike turns to Kate after they walk out of the kitchen.

"Let's go and get changed"

"Sounds good, Mike" they walk out of the kitchen laughing at what Spider and Nav did.

Mike helped Kate change dresses and remove the veil then he changed himself. Once changed, he pulled her into his arms "Mrs Kate Flynn, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you, and you look pretty wonderful yourself," they kiss.

"Did you see Captain Thomas?" Mike asked her.

"I did, he and his wife were laughing so hard at Nav and Spider's act."

.

"I thought when I saw them that Captain Thomas was going to stop it. I was surprised that he let the show go on," Mike said.

"And your family, they sure enjoyed the show"

"Yes, they did alright, let's go back down and join everyone." Kissing once more they left their bedroom, went down the stairs and back outside to join the party where everyone was having drinks and nibbles.

Mike introduced Kate to his family as it was the first time she met them. Then they walk over and talk to Captain Thomas.

"Sir" Mike said. He and Kate had noticed that the Captain had changed out of his uniform before coming to their reception party.

"Commander, Lieutenant, congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate said.

"Who's idea was it for that little show?," Captain Thomas' wife asked.

"We don't know, Ma'am."

"Well, I can tell you this, I've never seen anything like it in my life and I found it extremely funny and entertaining. Commander, I didn't know that your former crew's got such a crazy sense of humour" the wife said.

"They do have their moments, Ma'am." they talk for another five minutes or so, then Mike and Kate went on to talk to the other guests.

An hour later everyone sat down to their dinner places so the caterers would be able to serve their food choices. The food was great and the drinks plentiful. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Mike and Kate were dreading the speeches especially from the _Hammersley_ crew. When it was time for the open floor speeches, everyone laughs when crew members or someone from Mike's family share a story or two about Mike when he was younger or about both Mike and Kate.

Later that evening, everyone watched Mike and Kate cut their American four-tier square white wedding cake with white twisted rope at the bottom of each tier and blue anchors with their initials on each side of the anchor and a glass anchor with bride and groom for the wedding cake topper. The guests all marveled at the cake.

After feeding each other a piece, they walk to the dance floor where a chair is. Kate sat down while Mike got down on one knee. The guys cheer Mike on as he removes the blue garter from Kate's leg and tossed it over his shoulder to see Charge's the one who caught it.

Then it was Kate's turn, she stood up on a chair and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. When she turns around with Mike holding on to her hand so she wouldn't fall to see that Nikki was the one who caught it. Mike helped Kate off the chair and onto the floor just as the music started for their first dance as husband and wife.

The guests all watch them dance and then the bridal party and Mike's parents join them on the floor. After the first dance was finished the bridal party left the dance floor to seek out their partners.

Mike had spoken to neighbours about the wedding so they were forewarned about it. He also invited them to join them for cake and drinks which they did.

An hour later cut up wedding cake and finger food was brought out and onto trays so everyone could enjoy it and there was a trolley with a big pot of tea and coffee for the ones who want it. It was after one when Mike and Kate return to their bedroom so Kate could get changed before the limo showed up to take them to their hotel for the night.

When they walk out the front door everyone was there cheering just as the limo pulled up. They all throw petals over Mike and Kate as they walk towards the limo. Mike gave the driver his overnight bag and he and Kate said their goodbyes and thank yous to their guests.

Arriving at the hotel, they stepped out of the limo and walked into an elegant lobby. As they were checking in, Kate finds out that Mike had reserved the bridal suite on the penthouse floor.

Getting off the lift, Mike pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her then with his arm around her he brought them to their room. Using the key card Mike opened the door and then gathered Kate in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he sat down with her on his lap and gave her a long leisurely kiss. They slowly removed each other's clothes and made love as husband and wife before falling asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.

A few hours later, when they woke up they kiss and make love again like they do when Kate has shore leave. Afterwards when Kate was snuggling up to his side looking happy, "Kate I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"We've got a weeks honeymoon."

"But _Hammersley_ is only in port until tomorrow."

"Nope, _Hammersley_ leaves next Sunday afternoon," Mike says with a twinkle.

"What? How?"

"Captain Thomas told me a month ago and I was given a week off as well."

"Who's taking care of NAVCOM?"

"Steve will fill in until we return."

"A week! Where would we go?"

"Already taken care of," with a big grin.

"Meaning?"

"Green Island resort for a week. We catch the boat to the island and we will stay there for the whole week for our honeymoon."

"Is that your surprise that you were teasing me with yesterday?"

"Yep, and I'm looking forward to seeing you in a bikini," He said smiling at her.

Smirking,"Are you now."

"Oh, yes."

"When do we leave?"

"Two hours, so breakfast in bed Mrs Flynn."

"Mike, I didn't pack any clothes except for our overnight."

"Already taking care of."

"Meaning?"

"Trust me," he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

An hour and a half later they walk out of the hotel to see Steve who is in his uniform waiting for them in Mike's car. He'll be using it while in Cairns for the week and he'll also be staying at Mike and Kate's house.

"Mike, Kate"

"Steve, you don't look too good," Mike said in greeting.

"Hangover from the wedding," they got into the car and Steve drove them to the marina to meet the boat that's taking them to the island.

"When did the wedding break up?" Mike asked.

"After five, the crew sat around three of the tables that they moved together and talked about you two."

Smiling Kate said,"Question is, how many are suffering this morning?"

"My guess would be everyone," Mike said grinning.

Steve parks the car next to the marina and they all got out. Mike opens the boot of his car and gets out two bags.

"Enjoy your honeymoon you two."

"Thanks, Steve." They shook hands, Steve hugged Kate before he got back in the car and drove to NAVCOM.

Mike passed Kate her bag then held onto her hand, "shall we Mrs Flynn."

"Yes, we shall Mr Flynn." They smile at each other while walking down to the boat.

.An hour and a half later they walk into a reef honeymoon suite. After mike put their bags down he walked over to where Kate is looking outside through the sliding door.

"Hey," she turns to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It's a beautiful resort, Mike."

"I knew you would like it."

"What do you want to do?"

Mike just smiled as he picked her up in his arms and walks into their bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he climbs on top of her, kissing her until they had to come up for air.

"It is our honeymoon, Kate..."

"Yes, it is" pulling him down for another passionate kiss.

Over the next week, they enjoyed their honeymoon with scuba diving, swimming, sunset walks on the beach, enjoying romantic dinners and making passionate love in the morning and night.

On Saturday afternoon, Mike and Kate return home to see Steve in there swimming pool swimming lengths, so they went upstairs to take care of their bags. Mike changed into suffer shorts and tee-shirt before he and Kate walked back downstairs. Kate left in her car to go into town to get some groceries and toiletries since _Hammersley_ was leaving the next day for three-week patrol.

Mike got two beers and walked outside and over to the table where he sat down. Steve stopped swimming when he saw Mike. Swimming to the edge of the pool he got out walked over to where Mike is sitting, picking up the towel that was hanging over the gate.

"Mike, when did you get back?"

"Fifteen minutes ago, Kate went into town to get some food and drinks."

"How was your honeymoon?" Steve asked as he dries down then puts a shirt on before sitting down across from Mike.

"It was great, even though it was only for a week."

"That's good."

"Any problems while I was away?"

"You will read the reports tomorrow"

"Thanks."

"Maxine called twice this week, Daryal told her that you were busy."

"Why did he say that and not tell her that I was away?"

Steve smiles as he picked up his beer and took a sip,"He knew about your wedding when he saw the forms for the chairs and carpet and he saw the wedding from a distance."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, but he knows about you and Kate."

"Oh, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

While Mike and Steve where visiting, Kate was in the supermarket to get things she needed when she saw Maxine getting a couple of bottles of wine. Kate slips her rings off and puts them in her pocket just as Maxine walks towards her.

"Lieutenant," Maxine greeted.

"Ma'am."

"I didn't know _Hammersley_ was in port."

"Ah yeah, we're leaving tomorrow." Maxine noticed what was in her trolley then looked at Kate.

"Got a friend staying for a few days."

"I see"

Just then Kate's phone rings, "Excuse me," Kate said as she got her phone out of her pocket and saw it was Two Dads.

"Hello, Kate...Mcgregor"

"X, I can see you talking to Commander White."

"Two Dads, is everything ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but are you ok?"

"Yes, Two Dads, thank you. How's your head?"

"My head?" he said confused.

"Yes, your head from last weekend's party. I heard about that."

Two Dads clicked onto what Kate is saying, chuckling,"sore for a couple of days, the whole crew suffered, great party though."

"That's good, I hope you didn't cause any problems."

Two Dads had to smile, "No ma'am."

"Good, you better be on time tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am, and good luck with Knocker."

"Is he staying at your place, this Two Dads?"

"No Ma'am, he's one of the sailors on _Hammersley_. He and number of crew members had a party last weekend."

"I see," Maxine didn't believe a word Kate just said.

"If you will excuse me, Ma'am, enjoy your evening."

"You too, Lieutenant."

Kate pushed the trolley forward and away from Maxine and continued with her shopping. She leaves the store with four bags of food and drinks and heads to her car. Two Dads is waiting for her with a big grin.

"X"

"Two Dads, thanks for the call."

"No worries, I guess Commander White was shocked to see you."

"Yeah, she didn't know that _Hammersley_ is in port as she expected that we should have been out on patrol"

"Yeah, that's why I called."

"Thanks again Leo, you better go before Commander White sees you."

"Relax X. I saw her leave while you were tallying your groceries. She was gone before you walked outside."

"Ok, good, see you tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am. Can't wait to find out about your honeymoon," He said with a cheeky grin.

"_Two Dads..._" Kate gave him a look as he walks away.

"See you tomorrow, X," He called out. Kate smiled at him as she put the bags in the car before getting in and heading home.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Maxine drove around to Mike's place. She notices the windows are open but hasn't seen Kate's car when she pulled up in the driveway. She picked up the bag with the two bottles of wine before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door and knocking.

She heard footsteps then the door opened, "Hello, can I help you?" the women answering the door said. Maxine just stood there stunned and speechless for a moment.

"Ah... yeah, is Mike in? I'm an old friend of his."

"Yeah, he's here," then she turned around and called out,"Mike there's someone here for you." When she turned back to Maxine she noticed what she was carrying.

Then there were footsteps approaching the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" the man said. Maxine continues to look shocked and confused.

"This is Mike Flynn's house."

"Who?" the women asked.

"Mike Flynn... Commander Mike Flynn, he's lived here for eight years... who are you?"

"We own this house," the woman said.

"We brought it about three months ago," added her husband.

"_Three months?_" Maxine said incredulous.

"Yeah, hang on now, I remember the man you're looking for, he moved."

"Do you know where?"

"No, sorry I don't have his forwarding address, perhaps someone from the Navy can help you," the man said helpfully.

"Thank you, sorry for disturbing your evening," Maxine turns around and walks back to her car. She got out her phone and called NAVCOM for Mike's address.

The address that the Lieutenant gave her is the same as the house she just came from. So wondering where Mike had moved to, she decided to go around to Kate's apartment only to see an unknown woman in the apartment and the furniture is all different.

When Kate arrived home, Mike went out to meet her so he could help with the bags.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked knowing that something is off.

"I saw Knocker in the supermarket."

"Maxine's back already?"

"Yeah, I thought she was returning tomorrow," Kate said as they got the bags out of the car.

"Well today was the last day of the course, she might have returned on an early flight."

"Could be, she was buying two bottles of wine."

"Don't worry about it, did you get the salads?" Kate smiled at him.

"Yes, Mike," she kisses him as they walk into the house and into the kitchen to prepare dinner them and Steve. As Steve joins them in the kitchen, he can see them talking while cooking dinner.

"Smells good whatever you're cooking."

"Thanks, Steve," Mike said.

An hour later they were sitting around the table talking and Kate mentioned seeing Maxine in the shop. That night Mike and Kate made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Mike was on the wharf to kiss Kate before _Hammersley _left for a three-week returned to NAVCOM to finish reading reports that Steve had left for him. He cleared his desk of other business as he was he was flying to Sydney that night to complete the same two-week course that Maxine had just attended. Steve left that morning to fly back to Canberra.

When Mike returns from his course on Sunday night, he contacted Kate and they spoke through facebook video link.

"Hi how was your course?" Kate asked.

"It went great, how's your patrol?"

"Busy with FFVs, mother ships and maydays," Mike smiled remembering those days on patrol.

"I'll be looking forward to reading your reports, Kate"

"I know you are."

"When you return from your patrol, I've got plans for us," Mike said smiling.

"Care to tell me?"

"You will find out when you return."

"I can hardly wait," they chatted for a few more minutes when they heard over the PA system...

"XO, to the bridge at the rush!"

"Sorry Mike."

"Navy's got no sense of timing, take care, Kate, love you and fair winds."

"Love you too, Mike," then the link was cut.

On the day _Hammersley_ was to return from it's patrol, Mike was grinning all day. He was looking forward to spending the next few nights making passionate love to Kate and he hoped she would like the surprise that he has in store for her that night.

Later that evening when _Hammersley _docked, Mike said " hi" to the crew as they left the ship and walked towards the pub for drinks. When Kate walked onto the wharf, they wrap their arms around each other and hug and kiss.

"Missed you," Mike said.

"Missed you too."

Mike took her bag from her then they wrap their arms around each other as they walked toward the car park talking and catching up. When they got home and they were upstairs,Mike passed Kate a robe.

"Put this on and only this" He said smiling with a twinkle.

"Mike?"...

"Trust me," he said as he took his clothes off and put his robe on surprising Kate. So she took her clothes off and got into her robe.

"Meet me out back," He said walking out of their bedroom.

Kate was wondering what Mike is up to. Once she put the robe on she walked downstairs and out the back and then stopping short in awe when she saw Mike taking off his robe and getting into a large spa pool. He had lit candles around the pool and had a bottle of wine, two glasses, fruit, different cheeses, crackers and other foods.

"Wow!" Kate said almost speechless as she steps forward.

"Care to join me?" Mike asked grinning as he opened the bottle of wine.

"So...This is your surprise," she said as she removed her robe and got into the tub just as Mike was pouring the wine.

"Yep, you like the spa?"

"Love it! Just what I needed" He passes her a glass then they click the glasses then took a sip of their drinks. Mike then took her glass from her and put both glasses on the shelf,he turned around and sat down on the seat then he held onto Kate.

"There are things we can do in here," He said smiling.

"Like what?" She said smiling back.

He reaches over cups her face and then kisses her passionately then they made love not knowing that Maxine was watching them from the trees and shrubs around the back yard. She was angry when she saw them making love in the spa pool and feeding each other while talking and enjoying their time together. She watched them until they got out and put on their robes, put out the candles, and cleaned up before heading back inside. Maxine continues to watch them the best she can until the lights were out, then she returned to her car. She had found out where Mike had moved to three days ago when she followed him home that night.

Mike and Kate enjoyed their time together before _Hammersley_ left port for a two-week patrol. While at work, Mike didn't wear his wedding ring, but had it on his dog tags, he didn't want anyone one know about the marriage, not until the paperwork has gone through and Kate's last name officially changed to Flynn within the Navy.

When _Hammersley_ returns for they had three days of shore leave. Mike is enjoying his nights and mornings with Kate at home and spending their lunchtimes together. The night before _Hammersley_ was due to set sail, Mike walks inside and into the kitchen where Kate was cooking dinner.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kate said smiling.

"Busy," he kisses her.

" Dinner's almost ready."

"Kate," she turns to him.

"What's wrong, Mike?"

"Woody won't be sailing with you tomorrow, he's got a family emergency, Dianne was in a car accident."

Kate was shocked, "Oh no, Is Dianne ok?"

"I don't know, he called me before I left NAVCOM. I called Fleet Command and they are going to try to get a temporary captain for tomorrow's patrol."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You can tell the crew tomorrow."

"Sure."

Mike went to get changed while Kate called Swain and told him the news knowing that he would spread the word.

The next morning on _Hammersley_ everyone waited to find out who the captain's going to be. They were to set sail to an island to drop of humanitarian supplies and off for a two-week patrol. They're all talking while waiting when Kate received a text message from Mike saying 'sorry Kate'. Swain who was talking to Kate when she got the message notice the confused look on her face.

"X... Kate, what is it?" Kate shows Swain the message.

"Any idea what it means?" Swain asked.

"No, I don't."

Then they saw a car pull up and Maxine and Mike, who was dressed in his DPNUs got out. The crew was taken by surprise.

"Now we know what he meant by his message," Swain said quietly to Kate.

"Yeah."

"Mike got his briefcase and seabag from the driver then they saluted each other before Mike and Maxine walk onboard _Hammersley._ Kate give the Captain's on the ship command.

"I know it's a shock to you all having me here, but Fleet Command couldn't find a temporary replacement on short notice... Commander White suggested that I do this one patrol even though, as you know, I wouldn't be here. But orders are orders," he then looks at Kate.

"I hope you will understand and it's only for one patrol."

Kate gave him a small nod and noticed the smug happy look on Maxine's face. The crew noticed the look as well and they weren't pleased.

"X, get ready to set sail and you can take_ Hammersley _out while I'll head to the Captain's Cabin."

"Yes, Sir... _Hammersley_ dis...missed!" Kate said. The crew welcomes Mike back before leaving to do their pre - departure duties.

Maxine walks over to Kate. "Lieutenant, I couldn't help but notice you didn't look happy about Mike being here."

"The Crew and I were just surprised, Ma'am. It was quite unexpected."

"You know the rules, Lieutenant," Kate just looked at her, knowing what she was getting at.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but what are you talking about?"

"You and Mike."

"Meaning? Ma'am?"

"I've seen you together... at lunch when you are on shore leave." Kate looked at Maxine stunned then stepped forward with as angry a look on her face that Maxine has ever seen.

"What goes on in Commander Flynn's or my private life has nothing to do with the Navy or especially you. We both know the rules, _Ma'am_ and we haven't broken any of them."

"If word gets around about you and Mike it would cost him his career and yours."

Kate was fuming, "How dare you try to use the Navy rules. Just remember this, _Commander White_. Commander Flynn is only here for one patrol and then he will be back to his shore posting. And when he does, what he does in his own time has got nothing to do with the Navy. Now if you'll excuse me, _Ma'am,_ _Hammersley's_ leaving port in five minutes" Kate steps back and salutes Maxine before turning around and walking towards the bridge.

When she was at the controls, she takes the ship out from the dock, while Maxine watches from the wharf. Just as _Hammersley's_ leaving the docks Kate yelled out, "Remember Commander White, one patrol" , just as H_ammersley_ makes it's turn to head out to sea.

Once Kate was back on the bridge, she gave the change of course orders to head to the island. Mike arrives on the bridge and he walked over and stood next to Kate who was in the Captain's Seat.

"Kate are you ok?"

She looks at him, "I heard you yelling, ' remember Commander White, one patrol' "

"She was trying to split us up by telling me that if rumours get around about us it would end your career and mine," Mike smiled at her.

"We both know she can try."

"Yeah, I know. So is it true about what you said on the boat deck?"

"Yes, and even I wasn't happy, Captain Thomas knows why I can't be on here, but Commander Smith agrees with Maxine to have me here and sent the orders."

"At least it's a short two week patrol. Any word on Dianne?"

"She's in a coma. There's a fifty- fifty chance that she will come out of it."

"The crew up a collection for flowers this morning and I've ordered them."

"I'm sure they will like that, Kate."

"Now, since your here and in uniform, Sir, Boss, and X. If not..." she gave him a look which made him smile.

"Yes, X," Mike noticed the crew smiling at them.

They were happy to have Mike aboard, they missed the things that he and Kate talk about in front of the crew, the throat ripping debates, the good and bad banter they have. It can be entertaining.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

The next morning there was a Pan- Pan call indicating the need of urgent assistance but not an emergency, so they change course. Once they reach the vessel that made the call, Kate and the boarding team went over and spoke to the skipper. He showed them to his son and he told them about the boat they saw and that something large was thrown overboard. Kate called Mike about what the skipper had told them. Mike ordered Bomber and Two Dads to dive and investigate. They found a large object wrapped in black plastic and Mike ordered it to be brought up. Bomber and Two Dads return and attach lines so the crew could bring it up. Once on deck, the large bundle which looked like a body, turn out to be so.

After Kate got more details from man and his son, the boarding team returned to_ Hammersley. _Mike notified NAVCOM what they had found and then went after the boat. When they caught up with it and it was boarded, they couldn't find anything, it was clean. Upon returning, Mike then set a heading to the island where they were to drop off the boxes.

"Kate, what did you think of the skipper?"

"Too smug, since we couldn't find anything."

"Don't worry about it, we will be in port soon and can get started unloading the boxes."

"Nights shore leave?"

Mike smiles, "sure, but only for the ones who deserve it."

Kate smiled too, "Ok."

_Hammersley _sets anchor not far offshore, they use both RHIBs to take the supply boxes to the wharf. They bring the body as well and turn it over to the local police. That night half of the crew, Mike and Kate went to shore for the evening. Mike and Kate went to a restaurant in town for dinner and drinks and to be alone for a few hours.

The next day, as they finish unloading the last of the boxes, everyone heard yelling. The people on the wharf went running.A pram had just rolled off the pier and into the water with a toddler inside. The dad had instinctively jumped in after it but he couldn't swim. Mike immediately reacted, dived in and swam over to to the pram and was able to get it over to the dock out before it sank. Dutchy and Swain where there to lift it onto the dock. Swain immediately checked out the baby who was scared but fine. As soon as the baby was safe, Mike went after the father and got him over to the dock as well where members of _Hammersley's_ crew helped him out.

When they both were on the dock, the man embraced Mike thanking him for saving his son's life. When they pulled apart and he was able to stand up the father was surprised when he saw the navy uniform.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he was saying over and over.

"Your welcome, Sir. I so glad your baby is alright. "

"My name is Victor Gorski."

"Mike," holding out his hand, " Captain of _Hammersey._"

Gorski then noticed Swain examining his son and didn't understand what was happening and was angry at the sailor touching his son.

"Leave my son alone! Get away!" he shouted angrily.

"Sir," Mike explained, " this is Swain, he's ship's medic. He's just checking to make sure your son is ok."

The father looked from Mike to Swain, "Sorry, is he ok?"

Swain had finished checking the boy over. "He's fine, the only thing he needs is dry clothes and a new diaper."

"Thank you!" the baby's mother said when Swain passed the baby back to her then turned to Gorski.

"Are you ok, Sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" then he, his wife and son returned to their boat and the crew returns to unloading the supplies.

When Mike returned to _Hammersley,_ Kate was waiting for him on the back of the boat.

"Swain told me what happened."

"Thought he or Dutchy would."

"You know the crew will think that you're a hero."

"Do you think I'm a hero?" Kate smiles.

"Yeah, my hero." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, X, I'm going to get changed."

"You do that, Sir." Kate watched as Mike walks towards one of the hatches while she then went to check on how many boxes were left to be taken to shore.

That night Mike and Kate went to a bar for a drink when Mr. Mason saw them and walked over, sat down, and ordered a drink. He talked about some guy that wanted to hire his boat.

"Let me take you back to your boat Mr. Mason."

"Ah, thank you Captain."

Mike turned to Kate,"I'll return soon as I can Kate."

"Ok, Mike," Kate watches as Mike helped Mr. Mason up and they walk away.

Kate waited for ten minutes when her phone rang with Mikes special ring.

"Kate listen to me, the man who is hiring Mason is Canavan, he's hired him to look for a sub. I think that is how they are getting the drugs into the country."

"Alright, I'll cancel shore leave and have _Hammersley_ ready to set sail."

"Ok, I'll call you as soon as I know more."

Kate could hear banging on the door, "be careful Mike."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

Kate called RO and had him get in contact with the crew and have them return to _Hammersley_ at the rush and telling him that there was no need to contact the Captain.

When she returns to _Hammersley,_ she got changed and waited for the shore leave crew to return. Kate waited for two hours for Mike to call back.

She knew something was wrong so she had RO call the harbour master to find out if any ships had left in the last two hours . RO reported that two ships had left approximately 2 hours ago. She contacted NAVCOM.

"NAVCOM, Lieutenant Smith,"

"This is Lieutenant McGregor of _Hammersley_, I need to speak to Commander White, it's urgent."

"One moment please," Kate waited while pacing back and forth on the bridge as Swain and Dutchy walk up the steps to the bridge.

"Lieutenant do you know what time it is! and where is Commander Flynn?" Maxine demanded.

"Commander White, Commander Flynn is being held captive by Canavan and his men. Commander Flynn called me and told me that Canavan has hired Mason's boat to look for a missing sub. Mike is sure that is how the drugs are getting into the country. Both Mason and Canavan's boats left port over two hours ago. I need permission to go after these two boats Commander Flynn may be in grave danger."

Shocked Maxine replied, "Let me call Fleet Command and get their approval, Lieutenant. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are we going after them?" Dutchy asked?

"Can't without Fleet Command's approval, without a captain, it's a ship stopper. Commander White needs Fleet Command approval for me to be the acting captain."

"Whatever happens, X, we're behind you," Bird said.

"Thanks, Bird."

Another two hours goes by and the crew went to get some sleep. Kate waited on the bridge with a tired RO.

"RO, contact Fleet Command and tell them what happened, including

the phone call from Commander White, and let them know it's urgent."

"Yes, Ma'am." Turning around in his chair he contacted Fleet Command. He explains what's happened to Commander Flynn and what Kate had told to Knocker. He turned to Kate and handed her the phone.

"X, Captain Thomas."

"Captain Thomas, Sir."

"Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

Kate told the captain all that had happened. When finishing on the phone she turns to RO.

"Call Swain to the bridge and let the harbour master know we leaving port."

"Yes, Ma'am, your acting Captain?"

"Yes."

RO called Swain while Kate wakes the crew up for close-ups to prepare for departure from port.

Ten minutes later they headed out to sea on a heading taking them to where they met Mr. Mason and Canavan's boat.

"Kate, why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"I can't Swain,not until we find them."

"What did Captain Thomas say?"

"He was shocked to learn that Mike's back on _Hammersley_. He's going to sort it out and he wishes us the best in finding Mike."

"We will find him, Kate."

"I know."

It was daylight when they finally had a contact on the screen so they went after the boat, it was Canavan's boat. When they reach it, Kate wanted to go over but as acting Captain she can't leave the ship. She sent a boarding party over to the ship.

"Dutchy, Swain, check every inch of that ship. Mike's got to be on there or find evidence to prove that Mike was there, wear cameras."

"We will, Ma'am," Swain said.

Kate watches from the bridge as the crew is going over to the boat. The boarding team searched every inch of the boat. Kate watched and waited from the side deck.

When they went below deck, Swain called in, "Charlie eight two, Ma'am, Commander Flynn was here, we've got evidence, Ma'am."

"Copy that Swain, bring them back."

"We will Ma'am and we've also got Gorski's wife, she was tied up in one of the rooms." Kate thought it was odd.

"Has she said anything?"

"Yes, the body we brought on board, she said he was her lover and her husband found out, he had Canavan kill him and dump his body."

"Has she seen..."

"Yes, Ma'am. He and Mr Mason were put in a sub, Mason's boat was to be taken out to sea and sunk" Swain told her.

"Alright, return to the ship, have Reno and Blacky take the boat to Cairns."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kate watches what was happening then she returns to the bridge where she looks over the map until Swain and Dutchy walk up and onto the bridge.

"Swain, start engines all ahead full, and turn to heading two, two zero, top of the green."

"Yes Ma'am," and he repeated back the order as he sat at the helm.

Kate sat down in the Captain's chair as they head to the next coordinates. Three hours later the phone rings.

"X, it's Commander White."

"Put it on speaker."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Lieutenant McGregor," Kate answers.

"Lieutenant, I received a call from Captain Thomas at zero five hundred this morning about you having called him. I told you that I would make the call." Kate look at her watch to see that it's after nine in the morning.

"All due respect Commander White, the crew and I waited for over two hours for you or someone from NAVCOM to call me back. You knew that Commander Flynn's life is in danger. I got Captain Thomas' approval to be acting Captain and he wished me and crew all the best in finding the two boats and Commander Flynn. If you've got a problem with me being acting Captain, you take it to Captain Thomas. Now if you'll excuse me, _Ma'am_, we are going after the second boat after what we found when Canavan's boat was boarded. I've got two crew members taking the boat to Cairns for the Federal Police to look over it. As for the reports, you will have to wait for them, Ma'am."

"Boss! I've got contact on the radar, it's going twenty knots, it's Mason's boat!" Bird said.

"Thanks, Bird. Excuse me Commander White,I've got a ship to run" then Kate disconnected.

"You're going to make a great Captain one day, X."

"Thanks Two Dads" Then she called hands to boarding stations.

The two RHIBs left _Hammersley_ and chased after the boat. Kate watched from the deck as the boarding team get on the boat and sees that it stops seconds later.

Five minutes later, "Charlie eight two, X ,there's no one on board."

"Have you checked below decks?"

"Yes Ma'am, there's no one here. The boat was on autopilot."

"Ok," Kate sighs, " leave Spike and BJ on board and have them head to Cairns"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"X, I checked their GPS, we need to turn around to one four zero, it shows that this boat was there then suddenly changed course to where we found it," Two Dads reported.

"Good work, Two Dads, get back here as soon as you can, now we know where the sub is."

"Yes, Boss."

As soon as the RHIBs return, _Hammersley_ changes course and heads to where the sub might be. Crew was stationed on the lookout decks with binoculars.

"X! I found the sub! It's twenty degrees right, range ten miles" Bird called out.

Kate walked over to the EOD and saw the sub, so she called hands to boarding stations. When _Hammersley_ was a quarter of a mile away, Kate called for the engines to stop while the RHIBs headed to the sub. When _Hammersley_ was thirty meters away, the sub blew up nearly causing the RHIBs to swamp. Kate went into shock as the rest of the crew were stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Then the phone rang. RO turned and picked up the phone... "_Hammersley, _Leader Dixon" then he turns to Kate.

"X, it's Commander White." Kate shook her head then turned to RO.

"Speakerphone"

"Lieutenant McGregor."

"Lieutenant, orders from Fleet Command that you are to return to Cairns now." Kate didn't say a thing.

"Did you hear me, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You can inform Feet Command that"... taking a deep breath… "we found the sub... it blew up just before you called, Ma'am" Kate told her crying.

"Are you crying lieutenant?"

"Yes, _Ma'am_, I am. The Crew and I witnessed the sub blowing up. The woman hostage that we took off Canavan's boat told us that she witnessed two men being put in the sub. Commander Flynn was one of them"

Maxine sat in her chair, shocked.

"Are you sure that she's telling the truth? It could be anyone."

"She recognized him, Ma'am, He had just saved her husband and son's life yesterday."

Maxine got up and walked out to the bullpen, "_HMAS Pluma_ is three hours away, I'll send them to your coordinates to recover everything."

"Charlie eight two, X, we found human remains," Swain said sadly.

"Copy that Swain," Kate said then returned to the call.

"We will return home as soon as _Pluma_ arrives, Ma'am."

"You do that."

"I'll get RO to send you photos of Anton Gorski's boat. He's got drugs on board and is heading to Cairns to where his contacts are."

"We will have port security and police on alert, fair winds."

"Thank you, Ma'am," the call was disconnected.

"RO, can you send photos of the boat."

"How? We don't have any."

"Outside Security cameras."

"I'll go and check."

"Thanks, RO"

When _HMAS Pluma _showed up _Hammersley _set sail for home at the top of the green. Four hours later, Swain noticed Kate was asleep in the Captain's Chair.

"Dutchy," Swain said quietly. Dutchy turned to Swain who gave a head nudge at Kate and put his finger to his lips. Dutchy walked around to see Kate asleep and gave Swain a nod, knowing that Kate hasn't slept since five yesterday morning.

"Dutchy" He turns to Bird as she pointed to the radar. He then turned to the seaman that was on the EOD.

"See if you can zoom onto the boat," the seaman did what Dutchy asked. When he saw it was Gorski's boat he turns to Swain, then to Kate and steps forward.

"X," Dutchy wakes her gently. Kate opens her eyes surprised that she was asleep on the bridge.

Blinking, "Dutchy," then she covers her mouth with a yawn.

"Sorry to wake you, Ma'am, we've got Gorski's boat on radar and EOD." Kate got up and walked over to the EOD then turned to Swain.

"Call boarding stations, and I'm going on this one."

"X, you can't," Charge said.

"Stuff protocol, Charge, what do you think Mike might do if it was the other way round?"

"I understand, but why? I know you want to get revenge, but..."

"Not revenge, unfinished business. Charge, you've got the ship" then she walked downstairs just as Swain called boarding stations.

The RHIB left _Hammersley_ and headed after Gorski's boat. As they approached they were fired upon so they returned fire. Once onboard, they were able to quickly take the crew into custardy. Kate saw movement from inside the ship so she went below deck,where Gorski attacked Kate. She was able to get the upper hand and got her gun back pointing at Gorski. Her hands were shaking when Swain and Two Dads showed up.

"Put it down X, it's over. Justice will be served for what they've done to Mike." Kate lowered her gun but still looked angry.

Swain pulled Gorski up, put the ties on him, and got Two Dads to take him out of the room just as Kate sat down on the bed looking tired and worn out after what had happened over the past couple of days.

"Kate."

"I just need a minute, Swain."

"Alright," then he returns to the back of the boat.

"Where's the X?" Dutchy asked.

"She will be up in a minute."

While down below deck Kate started crying until she heard a thump, thump which got her attention. She got up and walked slowly down the small passageway then looked into the room that she heard the sound coming from. Kate gasped as she sees where the noise was coming from. Stepping into the room she rushes to the bed that Mike was tied to. She quickly gets her cutters and cuts away the restraints that tied his hands, then she removed the gag from his mouth.

"You're alive! You're alive! I thought you were dead!" she says crying and then she kisses him not knowing that Dutchy had stopped in the doorway hearing what Kate said and seeing Mike smiling and holding onto Kate.

"I love you so much," Kate said.

"I knew you would find me, Kate, I never gave up hope"

"I'm so happy that I found you too." they kiss while Dutchy returns to the boat deck.

"Charlie eight two, Charge let the crew know that commander Flynn is alive." Boarding team looks at Dutchy incredulous.

"_What!_ Are you sure?" Charge replied stunned.

"Yes, X found him."

"I'll believe it when I see him myself," Charge said.

"You will, mate," Dutchy said smiling.

"Charlie eight two, Charge get RO to call the Federal Police and give them our coordinates, let them know who we've got."

"Yes Ma'am. X, is it true?"

"Yes, Mike is alive."

"That is great news,X"

A couple minutes later Kate and Mike walk up and onto the back of the boat, _Hammersley's _crew are all smiles when they see him alive and well.

"It's great to see you, Boss!"

"Thanks, Two Dads," Mike said. He looks at Gorski who's got a red lump on his forehead then he turned to the crew just as they all heard tooting coming from _Hammersley_. Mike steps forward to the back of the boat and gave _Hammersley_ a wave, smiling then he turns around and returns to Kate's side.

"X-ray eight two, Sir! You sure are a sight for sore eyes" Charge said making the crew grin.

Kate passed Mike her radio, "Thanks a lot, Charge, what's the ETA on the Feds?"

"Half an hour, Sir. Oh, X, Commander White called again, she wants to know why we stopped."

"Charge tell Commander White..." Kate said then looked at Mike and smiled, "unfinished business," which made Mike smile.

"Copy that, and she wants to know why you left _Hammersley_"

"It will be in my report."

"Copy that, X."

Swain stepped forward, pulling something out of his pocket and showed it to Mike, "You would want this back, Sir."

Kate look at what was in Swain's hand, picked it up then looked at Mike. She then picks up his left hand and slips the ring on his finger while looking at him the whole time.

Ten minutes later, Mike, Kate, Swain and Bomber return to _Hammersley_ to where the crew was there waiting to see Mike and welcome him home. When they did they cheered him making him smile.

"Alright back to work," Kate said.

"Did you have to do that?" Mike said.

"Yes, I did."

"Tell me, what's going on with Maxine?"

"I'm in trouble with her, Mike."

"Tell me what happened" they walk over to where they could talk in private.

Kate told Mike about what had happened from last night until she left _Hammersley_ to board Gorski's boat. Just as she finishes telling him, Charge walked up to them.

"X, Sir..."

"Charge, what is it?" Mike asked.

"Federal Police will be here in five minutes and will need a statement from you, Sir."

"Yes, of course. Thanks, Charge." Charge left to return to the bridge leaving Mike and Kate alone once again.

He turned to Kate, "don't worry about Maxine, Kate. From what you told me you have done a great job and I'm proud of you. You followed all the protocols except for one."

"Leaving _Hammersley_"

"Yes, but I would have done the same thing."

She put her hand up to his face. He covers her hand with his.

"I almost fell apart when the sub blew up. I thought that you died."

"It was close, but Canavan told Gorski my name. He ordered me moved to his boat repaying a debt, I saved his life and his sons, he saved mine."

"But poor Mr Mason."

"And the other two men that were in the sub."

"We found over three hundred kilos of drugs on Gorski's boat."

"That would have been from the sub."

"Sir, X, the Feds are here," Swain said.

Kate drops her hand and they walk over to the back of the boat to see the Feds walking up the steps. Swain spoke to them, then they spoke to Mike while the RHIB went over to the boat so the prisoners can be put on the board and then taken to the police boat. Swain and four crew members went to get the other prisoners from Austere.

When they walk out onto the boat deck they saw Mike and Kate standing together. Mike and Kate watch them get onto the RHIB to be transferred to the second police boat. The RHIB then returns to take the police back to their boat. Finally it returned to get the crew that had remained on Gorski's boat and returned to _Hammersley_.

"Sir, I better take a look at those cuts."

"After I've had a shower, Swain"

"Yes, Sir," he said smiling. Mike looks at Kate then turns around and walks towards the hatch.

Swain put his arm around Kate's shoulder as he said "Mighty Mike Flynn" Making Kate smile.

"Luck of the Irish, let's go home." they walk the same way Mike did.

Ten minutes later _Hammersley_ was heading back to Cairns. When Mike walked up to the bridge the crew is all smiles.

"Who has the ship?"

"I do, Sir," Kate said.

"Take us home, X". Everyone smiles as _Hammersley_ returns to Cairns.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Later that afternoon _Hammersley_ docked and were given three days shore leave. Mike and Kate went to see Maxine before heading home. They had an early dinner, went to bed, and slept for twelve hours straight.

The next morning they talk about how they were feeling after what they both had just been through. They spent the day together as well as finding out what was happening to Dianne, Woody's wife. Learning that she is still in a coma and that she had had a stroke which caused the accident. Woody is on emergency leave.

The next morning _Hammersley _left port to do a weeks patrol with Mike again being the Captain. They dealt with FFV and mayday calls before returning to Cairns. When _Hammersley_ docked, the crew went to the pub while Kate went home and Mike went to NAVCOM before heading home himself.

When he arrived home he went into their bedroom, he smiled when he saw the robe that Kate had left out for him. He took his uniform off than the rest of his clothes, put the robe walking out of the bedroom, downstairs then outside. Stopping and smiling when he sees Kate in the spa pool.

"Are you going to stand there or come and join me."

Mike stepped forward removing his robe, leaving it next to Kate's before getting into the spa, wrapping her in his arms and kisses her.

"This is a great idea, just what we both needed after what we both have been through in the past couple of weeks."

"I thought so. I brought us a light dinner."

Mike looked over to the table to see cheese, crackers, grapes, milk chocolates, a bottle of unopened wine, two glasses and other finger foods.

"Great idea but for now..." they kiss passionately and made love while in the spa.

Mike opened the bottle of wine and poured it into glasses while Kate feeds him a couple of chocolate pieces. They talk while enjoying feeding each other and drinking the wine just as the sun was setting. Just before it got dark, they got out and put on their robes, clean up before going inside to take care of the dishes.

"What shall we do tonight?," Mike asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I don't know, an early night?"

Just then Kate's phone rings, and shows Mike, it's Swain.

"Swain..." Kate put it on speakerphone.

"X, the crew wants to know if you and Boss will be joining us for drinks tonight."

Kate looked to Mike who nodded. "We will be there, give us half an hour."

"Great, see you soon."

"So much for an early night," Mike said.

They went and got dressed then took a taxi to the pub since they had already had some wine and would probably be drinking more during the evening. When they arrived at the pub, they got themselves a drink then went to join the crew who was outside enjoying themselves. Mike and Kate stayed for a couple of hours before heading back home for the night.

The following morning, Mike went to NAVCOM to read Kate's reports about what had happened in the two days that he was missing. Finishing reading Kate's report, he moved on to those of the other ships under his watch, and to other Navy business that he needed to catch up. Later he called Woody to find out how things were and if he was going to need more time on leave. After a long day, he was looking forward to going home. As he was leaving his office and started to walk out of NAVCOM Maxine called over to him.

"Mike."

"Maxine."

"Going home?"

"Yes, I've managed to catch up on most of the reports and catch up on my emails. But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, would you like to come around Friday night for dinner? Ryan would love to see you and it is his birthday."

"Alright, see you and Ryan Friday night." Maxine smiled.

"That's great, I'll tell him."

"Night Maxine."

"Night Mike." Mike left NAVCOM and drove home. That night during dinner Kate could tell something was on Mike's mind.

"Mike, what's bothering you?"

"You can tell?"

"I know you, yes."

"Maxine invited me around to her place for dinner on Friday night."

"What did you say?"

"I was going to say no but I said yes"

"You said yes after what she's trying to do to us, Mike?"

Mike put his hand into hers, "It's Ryan's birthday."

" Well, that's understandable, after all you are his godfather."

Mike smiled,"True, but what do I get an eighteen-year-old?"

Kate just smiled.

"A Bird!" Mike said grinning.

"Good idea, I'll call her tomorrow."

"Problem solved."

"Mike, I was thinking today about whether I should try to get my promotion or start a family."

"You want to start a family?"

"Wouldn't you... like to have children?"

"I do Kate, but what about your dream?"

"One day, I could have both with the sexy sailor in the navy," she said smiling.

"Sexy" he raised his eyebrows while smiling. Kate stood up and held onto Mike's hand and pull him to stand up and then pulled him up to their bedroom.

"Very sexy."

"Sexier than that teacher you were telling me about?"

"Absolutely."

"I like that." He scooped her up in his arms and walked quickly down to their bedroom and put her on the bed where he laid on top of her.

"What else do you find me sexy in..." He kisses her.

"Your dress whites, DBNU, naked, wet..." kissing him with each declaration.

"I like that on you as well."

They continue to kiss and slowly strip each other of their clothes and make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day while Mike was at work, Kate went to the hospital to see Woody and to see how he is doing. When she found out which room Dianne is in she walks in and smile to see Dianne awake and Woody next to her

"X," He said surprised to see her.

"How are you, Sir?"

"I'm doing ok."

"Thanks great. Dianne it's great that your awake."

Diane responded with some noises.

"X... Kate, the stroke affected her speech and left side."

"I'm Sorry to hear that, Sir, Dianne."

"She is going to be getting therapy so she can walk and talk again."

"That's great news. That means you'll be wanting a shore posting then."

"I'm afraid so, sorry Kate."

"Family comes first."

"It does."

"Does Commander White know about your transfer?"

" I handed in my transfer notice three days ago. You or Mike didn't know?"

"No, we didn't."

Then Kate thought about it, "Damn her!"

"Kate?" Kate looked at Joe.

"Sorry, without a Captain and with Mike being acting Captain, and if there are no other lieutenant commanders available then Mike would have to stay on until one can be found. Knowing Commander White, she would do anything to keep him on _Hammersley_."

"Your right about that Kate, when I spoke to her, I noticed she had a smirk a mile wide on her face. It's an opportunity that she has been waiting for. Sorry Kate."

"it's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel for you both. I heard about what happened to Mike, he's one lucky guy," he said smiling.

"Luck of the Irish" Dianne nodded in agreement and she made noises .

Kate stayed and talked for an hour before she left to go to NAVCOM to meet Mike for lunch. Walking into the bullpen she notices Mike with his headset on and that Maxine wasn't around. She waited until he finishes and removed his headset. He passed it back to the Lieutenant while saying something to him, then turned around, smiled as he walked over to Kate.

"Everything ok, Kate?"

"In your office."

"Sure."

They walk around and into his office where so they could talk in private.

Mike notices Kate closes his door before turning around to him.

"Kate, what is it?"

"I went to see Joe and Dianne."

"Any news?"

"Seems that Knocker hasn't told you then."

"Told me what, Kate."

"Dianne came out of her coma three days ago, she lost her speech and is partially paralysed down one side. She needs physiotherapy to get her strength back and to talk."

"That's great news...Kate" when he noticed the look on her face.

"Joe spoke to Knocker three days ago after the doctors told him the news. He's handed in a shore posting request so he could be close to Dianne and be there for her when she has therapy and home help when he is here."

"Maxine hasn't told me about it."

"There's more, Mike, when Joe handed in his transfer request and reasons why, Knocker was smirking."

"Smirking? What's wrong with that?"

"Mike that means she could delay in finding another Captain which means..."

"I'll be stuck on _Hammersley._"

"Yes"

"Why don't we go and get some lunch and this afternoon I'll check out Joe's transfer request."

"I said for him to send one to you and Fleet Command just in case."

"Good idea. So, shall we?"

As they left Mike's office, Mike let one of the Lieutenants know that he was leaving for lunch and that Maxine is due back from her lunch break.

That night when Mike arrived home he kissed Kate. "How was your afternoon" Mike asked.

"Busy, I pampered myself and had my hair trimmed."

"You do look amazing but no matter what you will always look amazing and beautiful to me." Kate kissed him.

"Thank you. How was your afternoon?"

"Busy, I did get Joe's email and I spoke to Captain Thomas. He said he would look for a captain before we leave for our next patrol. If there isn't one then I'll be on for one patrol and hopefully there will be a captain by then"

"I hope so,Mike"

Two days later _Hammersley_ left port for a two-month patrol with Mike being Captain once again. The crew was busy with FFV and mayday calls. After six weeks out at sea they headed to port Samaru for a goodwill visit. The crew's looking forward to some shore leave.

"I'm staying onboard," Kate said.

"Come on X, it would be fun," Bird said.

"You guys go and enjoy yourselves, and remember not to overstay our welcome." Kate said.

"Sir, why don't you join us?" Dutchy asked Mike.

"Sorry mate, paperwork to do. X, you should go you deserve it."

"Yeah," they all said grinning.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping an eye on you all."

"AWWWW," they all said then laughed which made Mike grin and left Kate shaking her head.

"Back to work," Mike said.

Later that night Mike kissed Kate before she left with most of the crew before he returns to _Hammersley _to do some paperwork. The crew went to a well-known bar where they all enjoyed themselves over the next couple of hours before heading back to _Hammersley_.

"I'm staying," Two Dads said.

"Then I'm staying to make sure you don't cause any problems," Kate told him.

"_What?_ Who me?" he pretends to look shocked.

"Bar fights," Charge said.

"Stealing pet crocs," Swain said.

"Bringing monkeys on board _Hammersley._" Bomber said.

"Yeah, yeah," Two dads said grinning.

"Alright we'll stay for another half an hour then we will return to _Hammersley_, ok, Two Dads?" Kate gave him a look.

"Ok, half an hour" Kate and Two Dads wave to the crew as they walk outside then they turn around.

"So... a drink, X?"

"Why not."

They walk over to a tourist bar, and while waiting to be served, they look around.

"X!...NO!" Two Dads yelled out when he saw a guy pull out a dead man's switch and lift his thumb just as Kate turned around and saw it for two seconds. There was a large explosion causing flying debris and people to fall to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Swain and the others heard the explosion as they were heading towards the ship, they turned around and ran back. They saw that the bar that Two Dad's and the X had gone into was destroyed. People started running while Swain got his phone out and called Mike.

"Swain, enjoying yourself?"

"Sir, we need all the medical stuff the crew can carry. There's been an explosion at a nightclub, we need all the help we can get."

"Kate?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, she and Two Dads were in the building when it went up."

"Ok, I'll bring everything." He hung up and then called RO who was on duty watch to pipe for everyone to help out at the explosion site.

Then he heads to the wardroom. RO gave out Mike's instructions and he got two sailors to grab three empty medical bags and grab everything they can, He had the others grab blankets while he went to get the morphine and other pain relief meds. Within fifteen minutes all but four crew members ran off _Hammersley_ and headed to the site of the explosion.

When they got there, they were all shocked by the devastation they found. The crew started right in to help out knowing that Kate and Two Dads are still in the building somewhere. Mike got an update from Swain and Dutchy about what happened. They had learned that it was a suicide bomber that caused the explosion.

Everyone spent the next two hours slowly and carefully removing the wounded and the dead from the damaged and dangerous building as it appeared that it might collapse. They got everyone out but there was still no sign of Kate and Two Dads. Charge looked around then walked over to where the bar used to be. He looks at the large wooden bar that would be big enough for at least two people to be under.

"Dutchy! give me a hand lifting the bar."

"Why?" Dutchy asked as he walked over to him.

"They might be under here, it's big enough and we've looked everywhere else." Dutchy looked at it then turned to Mike...

"Boss, over here!"

Mike walked quickly over to them with some of the crew following.

"You found them?," Mike asked anxiously.

"Charge thinks they might be under the bar." Mike looked at it.

"Ok, carefully lift one side, just enough for Bird to check." since there was twisted metal Mike, Dutchy, Swain and Charge carefully lift the bar to one side. Bird was lying on the floor and looks between the gap.

"I can see Two Dads! He's unconscious, I can't see the X. RO grab my legs and pull them" RO grab her legs and pull them so Bird could look to the other end of the box that the twisted bar had formed.

"Stop!" RO stopped and he got up just as the guys let go of the bar.

"I could only see Two Dads, sorry, Sir."

"It's ok Bird," then he looks at the twisted mess.

"We need to remove these poles," Mike said trying hard to hold it together.

"We've got a grinder on _Hammersley_ that can do the job" offered Charge.

"Ok, go! Dutchy, Rhino, BJ go back with Charge and help him with any tools he needs."

"Yes, Sir!" They follow Charge outside and work their way back to Hammersley through the growing chaos.

"Let's keep looking for Kate," Mike said.

They continue to look around again until Charge and the others return. They carefully cut the twisted metal until the bar could be safely lifted and off of Two Dads. Bomber and Swain where checking him over when he came to.

"Swain?" he said dopily.

"Two Dads, the X?"

"Haven't you found her?" He said holding his head and ears as they were ringing loudly, but could still just hear what Swain was saying.

"No, do you know where she was when the explosion happened?"

"Yeah," He groaned as he started to sit up so Swain and Bomber help him to sit up. As he tried to stand Swain told him to take it easy for a minute. After five minutes, Dutchy and Swain helped him to his feet.

Still feeling dizzy, he looked around and began to remember what had happened.

"I was standing here, X was standing there, about a meter away while I was getting us drinks. I was waiting to be served, I was looking around at the crowd and there was a guy and it looked like he had just pulled out a dead man switch from his pocket. I yelled out to X... No. there was a bright flash... that's all I remember until I came to with Swain and Bomber hovering over me."

He turned to Mike, "Im sorry, Boss."

"It's not your fault."

"It is, Sir. X only stayed because of me. If I hadn't wanted to stay here longer… X wanted to make sure I didn't cause any problems." he told Mike sadly.

Mike stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't know what was going to happen."

Just then they heard creaking and moaning noises coming from the building.

"Sir, I suggest we get out of here," Charge said.

"Ok, let's go people, pack everything up"

Gathering up all of the equipment and tools they left the building while Swain and Dutchy help walk Two Dads out of the building.

Half an hour later the entire crew was in shock about what happened and that Kate is missing. Swain went to check the bodies, she wasn't one of them. He didn't know where else to look as he returns to let Mike know.

"Swain..."

"I checked the bodies, she not there and the people I spoke to, they haven't seen anyone that looks like X."

Swain put his hand on Mike's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he sat down next to him.

Head in his hands, "Kate and I were talking about starting a family," then he cried as Swain offered as much comfort as he could.

No one has ever seen Mike break down. Swain notices others crew members started to cry as well. An hour later after continuing to help with the victims, everyone returned to _Hammersley, _and filling in those that had been left of the ship on watch about Kate. They all tried to get some sleep but it was impossible after what happened.

A few hours later RO received an email for Mike, he printed it out just as the phone rings, "_Hammersley_ Leader Dixon"

"Leader, it's Commander White from NAVCOM, I need to speak to Commander Flynn about his new orders."

"I just received the Email Ma'am, he hasn't seen it yet."

"Ok, tell him it came from Fleet Command. He and Lieutenant McGregor are to give whatever assistance the agent needs to find out who was behind the bombing."

"Commander White Ma'am, I suggest you get another patrol boat to give whatever the agent needs."

"I beg your pardon, you don't tell me what to do!" Maxine replied in a huff.

"All do respect, Ma'am, I was only suggesting…"

There was a knock on the door, opening it to see Dutchy standing there.

"Ma'am Commander Flynn hasn't contacted you in the past few hours?"

"No,not since telling me about the bombing. Now, you give Commander Flynn his orders!"

"RO," Dutchy said. RO put the call on speaker.

"Commander White, the crew of _Hammersley's _ in no fit state at the moment."

Dutchy speaks up, " Ma'am, Petty Officer Mulholland here.

"We are a ship stopper without an XO."

"What are you talking about Petty Officer, explain!" Maxine said yelling.

"Lieutenant McGregor was in the building when it blew up, Ma'am, her body wasn't recovered." Maxine was finally speechless and just stood there for a moment and then a small smile appeared on her face. The staff who were listening to the exchange saw her expression and couldn't help but wonder why she would be smiling like that.

"I understand Petty Officer, tell your RO orders are orders even though you haven't got XO on board."

The officers nearby overheard Maxine and realize that she was talking about Kate and that something must have happened to her. They were wondering why Maxine looked happy about it and it didn't sit well.

"Yes Ma'am, but don't be surprised if Commander Flynn calls and tells you to get another parol boat. We all are going through a rough time right now and now isn't the time to send us out. We need to return to Cairns, Ma'am."

"Orders are orders, Petty Officer," then she hung up.

"What a cold bitch! She didn't care that Kate's missing!" Dutchy said when he hung up.

"I know," RO picked up the printed orders then stood up, "Captain's not going to be happy about these orders."

He walked out of Com Cen with Dutchy right behind him. They could hear yelling and then they saw Mike and a women, they appeared to be arguing.

"Sir," RO interrupted.

"Here are your orders, Commander." Mike looked at them.

"Boss," Mike turned to Dutchy.

"I told Commander White that we are ship stopper, she knows about the X, she didn't care, she said orders are orders."

"Well there you go, Commander," the women said looking smug. Mike was getting angrier by the second.

"_Who_ are you?" Dutchy asked.

"Madeline Cruise from ASCO. I'm here because of last nights suicide bombers. It was a terrorist attack and I've been after this terrorist cell for months"

"Did you know that we were in port?," Mike asked her.

"Yes."

"_You could have warned us!_" Mike said yelling at her.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me, Commander!" She said angrily.

"_MS Cruise._ he has every right to, he lost his XO, Lieutenant McGregor in that bombing last night. It has affected the whole crew and without an XO we are a ship stopper," Dutchy said.

"I know who Lieutenant McGregor is, Petty Officer."

"And just how do you know her?" Mike asked.

"I know all about every crew member. Now, we've got to leave, Commander and go to those coordinates," she pointed to the paper in his hand. Mike turned and walked away angry.

"You know nothing about Commander Flynn or Lieutenant McGregor _MS _Cruise," Dutchy said before walking away.

"He's right, Ma'am," RO said as he walked up to the bridge.

An hour and a half later_ Hammersley_ reaches its destination and waited. Ten minutes later a plane flew over and they see five parachutes, one was different from the other four. They notice that one of the shoots didn't open properly and the person went crashing into the sea full force.

A RHIB was sent over to pick up the wounded paratrooper and then went to get the other three and the package that was also dropped. Swain gave Mike the heads up that it is the SAS and Jim Roth that they picked up. Once back on _Hammersley_ they headed back to port. Swain and Bomber took care of the wounded SAS soldier while Mike went to see Jim who was on the back of the boat.

"Jim."

"Mike, I heard you were back on board."

"Temporary."

"I know, where's Kate? Has she been transferred?" Jim noticed the look on the crew faces.

"Captain Roth, Lieutenant Mcgregor was killed last night in the bar," Two Dads said sadly.

"_WHAT?_, _NO!_," Jim exclaimed in shock, and then said, "are you sure she was there?"

"I was a meter away when the guy blew himself up. I was lucky...many like our XO wasn't... we don't even..." Two Dads started to cry as Mike walks away.

"Don't what?"

"Have her body, there was four, including the bomber, that are unaccounted for. Three of them was half a meter away."

"Kate?"

"Five meters. I was at the bar when it happened, the bar toppled over on top of me," Two Dads said as he turned around and walked away as well. Jim turns to his two teammates, they were shocked to hear this as they had worked together with the _Hammersley_ crew a couple of years ago.

"Sorry mate, we know you love her."

"Thanks, mate, let's go and find these bastards."

"We agree but we're one man down."

"Yeah, I know."

Back in port, Dutchy went with Ms Cruise and the three SAS men to a house in question while the crew was busy taking Australian citizens and wounded on board. Swain sent Bird to the hospital to check to make sure that all of the wounded have passports.

When Bird finishes with the last patient, she heard from Swain about a third bomber had been able to get on _Hammersley_.

"Swain I'm returning with the last patient."

"Ok Bird, Dutchy's going to try to disable the bomb he's down in the engine room with the bomber now. Two Dads and Charge just walked off _Hammersley_."

"Tell him good luck from me."

"Will do."

"Excuse me, but there is one more patient, we don't know who she is. There is no identification," the doctor said in broken English.

"I'm sorry, we're full with the last patient that left. Also there's a problem on _Hammersley,_ the navy boat."

"Problem?"

"There's another bomber, he pretended to be a doctor, that's how he got onto _Hammersley. _If he succeeds in blowing himself up, he would not only take out _Hammersley, _but buildings in the surrounding fifty-meter area."

The doctor just looked at her wide eyed, "Why that big?"

"The bomber is next to the fuel tanks, and the tanks are full."

"That is bad."

"Yes, very bad."

"This patient, are you sure you can't take her?"

"Did she have any ID on her?"

"No but her name is Kate, it was engraved in this ring" he pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to her.

"We don't know where her husband is," Bird looked at the inside of the ring, too stunned to speak for a moment.

"Where is she? I know her."

"You know her?"

"Yes, it's Lieutenant Kate Mcgregor, she's the XO on _Hammersley_. We thought she had died in the explosion."

"This way." They walked down a hallway and into a room.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Bird gasped when she saw Kate's burned face,right hand, and both arms. Her arms had already been dressed and they were starting on her face. She looked small lying there in a hospital gown and only a sheet for a cover. She was in oxygen. Bird could also see multiple bruises and cuts.

She turns to the doctor, "We will take her, there is no way we would be leaving her behind."

"I'll get the papers for her. There is one more thing…"

"What's that doctor?"

"She lost the baby, she was about six weeks pregnant."

"Oh my God! ... thank you for telling me. Does she know?"

"Yes, she was upset and in pain, I had to sedate her."

"I understand."

The doctor leaves to get Kate's record and discharge papers.

"Kate, Mike and the crew will be so happy to know that you are alive. We all thought that you died."

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance was on the wharf waiting with three other ambulances for their patients to be transferred to _Hammersly._ Bird spoke to the paramedic that was attending to Kate before getting out and walking over to where everyone is waiting for Dutchy to hopefully disable the bomb.

Bird headed over to Mike, "Sir".

Looking to Bird, "Bird, are you ok?" he notices that she looks distressed.

"Sir, can you come with me? It's important."

"Not now, Bird."

"Sir, trust me, it's very important. There's something I have to tell you," Then she notices Madeline stepping forward toward Mike, so she grabs his arm and pulled him aside.

"Please, Sir, in private." Mike also noticed Madline getting closer to them.

"Alright, but not too long."

Mike follows Bird to where the ambulances are and notices Madeline following them. They stop in front of one ambulance "What is it Bird?" She held on to his hand and put something in it and said quickly...

"Knock on the back door of the ambulance." She walks away just as Madeline reaches Mike.

"Commander, is there something I should know about?" Mike opened his hand and saw what Bird had given him, then he closed it.

"Nothing for you to worry about Ms Cruise." arriving to the back of the ambulance just as the door opened.

"Quickly," the paramedic said.

Mike got in then the door closed just before Madeline got to the back of the ambulance. Looking around, she couldn't see Mike so she returned back to the ship where the crew was still waiting.

Mike was beyond speechless when he saw Kate, she was awake "Kate, _MY GOD! _ You're alive, your alive!" He cried as he hugged her gently, Kate pulled oxygen mask down so they could kiss as best as they could because of the bandages.

"I thought you had died in the bombing," he said still crying.

Kate was crying as well, "so did I Mike."

"My beautiful Kate, I love you so much," they kissed once again.

Then he lifted her left hand and could see that it was bandaged so he took his dog tags off and slipped the ring on them next to his and then put the tags back on and under his jacket.

"Mike, there's something I need to tell you."

"Kate,what is it?" as she started to cry.

"I lost our baby."

"_What?_"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant, the doctor said I was about six weeks."

"Oh Kate," then Mike started to cry too as he hugged her the best he could.

"it's my fault," Kate sobbed.

Mike pulled back from Kate so that she could look at him. "How can it be your fault? No, it's not your fault Kate."

"You won't want me because I lost our baby."

"Kate I do want you, I love you. No matter what happens we can do it together, and when you're ready, we can try again"

"You're sure Mike?"

"Of course I'm sure, I love you no matter what."

"I love you too"

"We have been through so much, Kate in the past few years and our love has only gotten stronger."

"The power of love," Kate said.

" No matter what happens in the future, whether you get that stripe or us trying for another baby, no matter what happens, I will always love you." He kissed her deeply.

When they broke apart. "Kate, sorry but I have to get back to the docks."

"Why?"

"There's another bomber Kate,and he's on _Hammersley _near the fuel tanks. Dutchy's going to try to disarm the bomb."

"Oh no," Kate said shocked.

"Once it is taken care of we will get you aboard and in the wardroom. And soon as I get time I'll come and see how you are"

"You better and tell me what has been going on."

"I will. Jim and SAS will be returning to Cairns with us."

"Jim's here?"

"Yeah."

Mike kissed her then put the mask back over Kate's nose and mouth.

"I'll be back."

"You better,"

Mike smiled,"Love you."

"Love you too sailor." Mike got out of the ambulance and closed the door just as Kate eyes closed.

Returning to the docks he walked over to Bird and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to see red puffy eyes and a smile on his face which made her smile.

"Thanks, Bird."

"Your welcome, Sir. I'm so glad that her doctor kept insisting that we take one more patient."

"I spoke to her for a couple of minutes."

Bird notices the sad look,"I know, the doctor told me."

"Baby"

"Yeah"

"Thanks again, Bird."

"Any time of course, Sir."

Then they hear everyone clapping and cheering when Dutchy appeared on deck with the bomber in one hand and the disabled bomb vest in the other. Once the bomber was taken away, the crew started taking patients on board.

When they took Kate on board, the crew don't know that it was Kate with her face being covered in bandages and an oxygen mask. They put Kate in the wardroom as Mike instructed them. Once everyone is back on board, Mike ordered, "close up" and they headed for Cairns. The next few hours were spent helping their guests.

When Mike finally had the time he headed down and into the wardroom to see Swain checking on Kate.

"Swain."

"Sir"

Mike looked at Kate, then to Swain noticing him smiling.

"I know it's Kate, Bird told me"

"I was going to tell you myself but with everything that has happened."

"I understand, I read the doctors notes, sorry about the baby"

"It was a shocker for the both of us."

"I know what you're going through, Sally's been through it herself but of course nothing like this."

"How did you get over something like this?"

"It's hard but time heals all wounds. And it will be the same with you and Kate. You two have been through so much in the past few months and you are still both strong and there for each other."

"Thanks, Swain, I better tell the crew."

"And the SAS."

"Yeah,and them. Look after her."

"I will." Mike left the wardroom and returned to the bridge.

Once he was on the bridge he picked up the microphone and took a deep breath...

"Now hear this, Captain speaking, I have good news that will make your day. Our XO, Lieutenant McGregor is alive." Cheering could be heard throughout the ship.

"I know you're wondering where she is right now, she's in the wardroom. She has burns covering parts of her body. I don't know how bad the burns are. When we reach homeport, XO will be transferred to the burn ward at Barry General. I will keep you all up to date on her condition over the next few days. That is all"

"Sir, that is fantastic news, but how did you know that it was her?" Charge asked.

"Bird saw her before they wrapped her face and the doctor gave Bird her wedding ring."

"X sure was lucky Bird was there, Sir," Dutchy said.

"Yes, she was, we both were."

When _Hammersley_ arrived in port, the SAS and the Australian civilians walk-off _Hammersley_ first. The immigration staff was waiting on the dock to check their passports. The crowd of people on the wharf notice that all of the crew has arrived up on the deck and some on the wharf when the first ambulance showed up.

The crew formed a line on both _Hammersley_ and the dock leading to the ambulances. Civilians had their phones out and recording what was happening. Mike walks out from behind the RHIB, the crew stood at attention and saluted as Mike walked passed them followed by two crew members carrying a stretcher with a woman whose arms and face are wrapped in bandages.

Mike walks off _Hammersley _saluting the flag then he waited on the wharf with the two crew members behind him just as the three SAS walked over and stood next to the crew members.

Then they walked over to the waiting ambulances where Mike stops and turns not far from the gurney where the two paramedics slide the sheet onto the gurney as soon as the stretcher was next to it. The two crew members then moved and stood next to their crewmates saluting just as Mike did as the gurney was placed in the back of the ambulance and the door closed.

"_Hammersley_ diss... missed!" Mike said.

They all lower their arms as did the SAS just as Jim gave out the order and they returned to their duties.

It took another two hours to get everything done including the paperwork before Mike left for NAVCOM. He handed his reports to Maxine without saying a word, and then left to head to the hospital burn ward. Mike found Kate's room and went in to sit with her, she was sedated because of the pain and is still unconscious. He fell asleep while holding onto her hand and his head was resting on his arm that was on the bed.

That is how the doctor found him when he went to check on Kate.

He wakes Mike up, "Commander..."

Mike woke up and sat up slowly, "Kate," he looked at her then turned to see the doctor was there . "Is she ok?"

"She is going to be fine, Commander. She will recover fully."

"Thank God. What about the burns?"

"If all goes well there won't be any scarring."

"That's great news."

"Commander, Captain Thomas told me that she is your wife and that you've been keeping it quiet for what reasons I don't know."

"Kate was my XO for three years before my promotion and shore posting. We got engaged two months after my shore posting and then married two months after that. I've returned to _Hammersley _as temporary Captain since the former captain requested a shore posting after his wife had a stroke. Kate and I have been married for six months."

"I know, the Captain told me. Unfortunately, only family can come to visit at the moment since there is still a high risk of infection, that is why you're wearing gloves, gown and mask."

"I notice the antibiotic IV, did one of the wounds get infected?"

"Yes, on her right arm."

"I understand. I'll let the crew know, they would want to come and see her."

"I'm sure that they will understand. I've already gotten all of your information since your wife put your name down just in case something happens to her."

"Ok."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Lieutenant's going to sleep through the night. I'll call if there are any changes."

"Thanks, doctor."

Mike stood and kissed Kate's hand then put it on the bed. "I love you Kate, don't give up," then followed the doctor out of the room.

When Mike arrived home he called his parents but they already knew as it was on the news. They talked for a few minutes before Mike went to bed and sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

The next day Mike contacted Swain and let him know about Kate's condition and to spread the word. After his call to Swain, Mike went to spend a few hours with Kate. While he was there he was called into NAVCOM. When he walked into the bullpen he saw Joe wood so he walked over to him.

"Joe."

"Mike, how are you doing?" they shook hands.

"It's rough. How's Dianne?"

"She's doing ok."

"That's good, talk to you later."

"Good luck with Knocker," making Mike smile.

"Thanks." Mike turns and walks into Maxine's office.

"Mike," she said smiling at him.

"Maxine, what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"A new XO."

"New XO, what about a new captain as well. I'm not returning to _Hammersley,_ Maxine and that is final. You find a captain and a temporary XO until Lieutenant McGregor get the all-clear from doctors."

"Mike, you know that there is no one available."

"Why are you stalling Maxine, you find a captain and XO. And the crew's got a two-week shore leave while they and I attend counselling after what happened." He turned and walked out of Maxine's office and NAVCOM.

Mike went to see the navy councillor where he talks about Kate and what happened the night of the bombing and how he and the crew couldn't find her. His feelings, everything. When finished with the counsellor he went back to the hospital where he found Kate awake. They talked for half an hour before she fell back asleep. He left a few minutes later to head home stopping for some groceries on the way.

When the two weeks where up, Hammersley got a temporary captain and XO for the one patrol which lasted for a month. Mike returned to work at NAVCOM and Kate was getting better and stronger. Her wounds were healing nicely even though her face hands and arms still have the red burn marks but they were starting to fade.

Kate was released from hospital a week later and Mike was there to take her home. When they were in the bedroom Kate took her clothes off and looked in the mirror for the first time, She could see where the burn marks were starting to fade. She started to cry.

That is how Mike found her, "Hey what's wrong Kate" He said when he walked into the bedroom.

Kate turned to him, "I'm ugly."

"No, no, your not." Stepping over to her he hugged her. She has some scars that won't heal unless she has surgery to have them removed in four months.

"Yes, I am." He took her shoulders and held her back so that he could look at her and she him.

"Kate, I love _you_, I don't care about the scars."

"They will always remind us about what happened."

"I know they will," He kissed her.

"I love you and I'm going to prove it" he picked her up and took her over to the bed and lay her down then he quickly stripped off and got on top of her and kissed her. He showed Kate how much he loves her for the rest of the afternoon. When Kate snuggled up to his side he looks at her since her eyes are closed.

"Are you ok Kate?" She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I am." moving to rub noses with him and then kiss him.

"It's good to see you smile again."

"Is it? after all, look at what I look like."

"Beautiful sexy...sunburned woman whom I love and whom I spent the afternoon proving how much. I love you Kate" Then he kissed her and rolled them both until he was on top of her when they broke the kiss. "And I'm going to show you again."

He kisses her neck in the spot that drives her crazy every time he does then he slowly work his way down, touching her in they way she loves until they made passionate love , which makes her smile every time.

The next day while Mike was at work, Kate went around to see Sally for a few hours while Chole was at school. Sally had started working part time. After spending a couple of hours with Sally, Kate went to NAVCOM where she was meeting up with Mike for lunch.

She was feeling nervous about seeing people she knew, but the counselling she had while still in hospital helped. When she walks into the bullpen the staff tried not to look shocked when they saw Kate's face, neck and arms. They smile at her as she went by, smiling back as she walked around to Mike office.

"Hey," Mike turned around and smiled."How was your visit with Sally?"

"Good, nice. So ready for lunch?"

"Yes I am." they left Mike's office for the cafe'.

After lunch, Kate went to the hospital for a check-up while Mike returns to work. Mike and Kate keep the crew up to date about what has been happening and the crew tell them about the XO and captain. That night when Mike arrived home, he kisses Kate when he walked into the kitchen.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Busy, how about you?" Mike replied.

"Boring, I checked my email three times today."

"That bad."

"It will be another week before I can go swimming."

"And when you do, I'll be able to join you on those swims." He kissed her again.

"Yeah, any chance of me doing a few hours at NAVCOM?"

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"That would be great, thanks."

Mike went and got changed then returned to the kitchen to see that Kate had already dished up their dinner.

The next morning Kate was getting ready to leave to meet up with Mike for lunch when her phone rings smiling when she sees that it is Mike calling.

"Hey, I was just about to leave."

"Good timing, can you come in uniform?"

"Mike?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok"

She got changed then drove to NAVCOM and walked up into the bullpen. Smiling when she sees Mike with his headset on she waited until he finishes' removes his headset, and turned around to walk over to her.

"Sorry, about this Kate."

"Mike, what is it?"

"Come into my office."

"Sure" She follows him into his office where he picked up a file and passed it to her.

Kate opened it and read it. It's about a course that she would be attending and what the course was about. When she finishes reading it she looks up at Mike.

"It starts tomorrow."

"I know Kate, you leave this afternoon. Plus depending on your score, you would be one step closer to getting your stripe."

"But, I'm still on sick leave."

"I know, I spoke to your doctor and he said it's ok for you to fly down and do the course since you're going to be studying at Watson Bay."

"I... don't know what to say."

"Well think of it this way, Kate, you won't be bored," He said smiling.

"That's true, why not." Closing the file she puts it back on his desk.

"Lunch," Kate said.

"Lunch."

They leave Mike's office and went to get some lunch. While enjoying lunch and their time together, they chat about the upcoming course. Mike returns to work, and Kate went off to do some shopping and then returned home to pack.

It was over an hour before Kate has to call a taxi when she heard a car coming down the driveway and stop outside the garage. So she went outside and was surprised to see Mike walking towards her

"Mike"she said smiling.

"I've come to take you to the airport."

"I've still got over an hour..."

Mike grinned. "I know." He held onto her hand and pulled her inside closing and locking the door when walk up and into their bedroom kissing as they take each other's clothes off. They made love knowing it would be a week before they would see each other again.

When it was time, they got up and got dressed. Mike pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her, "I'm going to miss you, Kate."

"I'm going to miss you too. We had better get going."

"Yeah, we should." Mike carries Kate's two bags out to the car.

He drove her to the airport where they hug and kiss before Kate left to board the plane. Mike watches as it leaves, then he returns home waiting for her call. Once she was at Watson bay and settled in the accommodation block, she called Mike.

During the week Kate went to classes as well studied during the day then a video chat with Mike at night. Mike could see that Kate's pinky-red colour is almost gone. When the week was over and Kate flew home, she smiles when she knows how she's going to surprise Mike when he gets home that night.

Mike arrived home and smiled when he saw who was in the spa pool.

"Kate," he walked over to her and kissed her. "Welcome home," Mike said.

"Thanks, now go and get out of your uniform then get back here, you've got three minutes."

"If I don't?"

Kate smiled and stood up on the seat. Mike looked her up and down. Then he turned around and practically ran inside making Kate chuckle as she sat down again to wait for him. Mike hurries back outside he holding his robe in his hand, he put it on top of Kate's, then quickly got into the tub and kisses Kate passionately then made love.

Afterwards, Mike saw what Kate did up for their dinner. So he opens a bottle of wine and pours it into the glasses while they talk.

"How was the course?"

"Good."

"And?"

"Top in my class."

"I'm proud of you, Kate."

"Thanks Mike, what about you?"

"Maxine showed up here last night with a bottle of wine."

"She _what?_ What did you say to her?"

"That I had guests over for dinner."

"Really? Did you really have guests? Who?"

"Sally and Chloe. It was Sally's birthday and I called NAVCOM and had them set up a call with _Hammersley_ so Sally and Chloe could talk to Swain since he couldn't be here for her birthday."

"That was really nice, it was good of you to invite them over."

"Swain told me before _Hammersley_ left for it patrol about Sally's birthday. He also asked me to give her his gift, a heart-shaped locket with anchor engraved on it."

"Did she like it?"

"She loves it and Chloe wants one too."

Kate laughed. "What did Swain say to that?"

"She will have to wait until next year."

They continue to chat while enjoying their picnic dinner in the spa. Later they made love again before getting out and putting their robes on.

A week later _Hammersley_ returned from it's patrol and Kate got the all-clear to return to her sea duties making her happy.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Mike was in the bullpen when the temporary captain and XO walk in with Bomber and Two Dads. It was Maxine's day off so Mike used her office. Mike found out that XO and Swain caught Two Dads and Bomber making out in the ward room the day before _Hammersley_ was due to return. Since Bomber had just been promoted and had signed on for another three years, Mike had no choice but to transfer one of them off_ Hammersley._

After having a stern talking to he dismissed them. After they walk out of the office Mike spoke to the captain and the XO before they left as well. That night when Mike walks into the kitchen and kissed Kate, she could tell something was wrong.

"Mike what wrong?"

"Swain and Lieutenant Adams caught Two Dads and Bomber... making out in the wardroom" Kate look shocked.

"Your joking, Mike."

"I'm not, I spoke to Swain after reading his report. I'm transferring Bomber to Bendigo since they need a new medic and chef, theirs was transferred to a frigate."

"Bomber worked so hard to get her promotion, and she does this after what I put in my report about her. You know what this means."

"Your promotion, I know Kate I had words with Bomber about what you had done to get her promotion and what she did..."

"I know Mike but now we're a chef and medic short."

"No, we're not, Bird is the new chef since she has cooked several times and she does want to become a medic, so it will be great training for her. Swain's willing to help her for the next six months. By then there should be an opening where she can further her training."

"That sounds perfect Mike, and Two Dads?"

Mike smiled, "I'm sure you can think up some sort of punishment."

"Oh, I will Mike," she said smiling.

Two days later Kate showed up on _Hammersley_ with her sea bag. She went and sorted out her things, did some paperwork for a few hours when her phone rings. She smiles as it's Mike.

"Mike."

"Kate, I have to crash sail _Hammersley_, the Feds are asking for our help."

"Who is going to be the Captain?"

"I am for this short patrol, it should only be for a few hours. I'm on my way to _Hammersley._" Kate's phone beeps letting her know that she has a text message.

"Mike, I'm on board now."

"Great, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kate went to see RO who was on the bridge with another sailor, they were looking at their text messages.

"X what's going on?"

"Don't know RO"

Kate checked a couple of things on the bridge then went and waited on the boat deck for Mike to show up.

"Mike."

He was carrying his sea bag and briefcase.

"Kate, a casino was robbed, one hostage was taken and a person was killed. They got away on a stollen pleasure boat" Walking down to the Captain's Cabin Mike explains more as well as gave her a file to read about the incident while he got changed. They then left heading different directions.

The crew wasn't happy about the crash sail but although stunned to see Mike on board, they were pleased. Once everyone was on board, Mike took _Hammersley_ out, then they head towards the boat in question, thanks to coast watch keeping an eye on them, and then informing Mike in which direction they were going.

When _Hammersley _was close, Mike ordered Charge to take out their engines with the 50 Cal gun. Once the engines were disabled, Mike sent both RHIBS over. As soon as they boarded they were fired upon and a firefight ensued, during which one person was killed. Kate was shocked and dismayed when she learned that she had killed the young woman who'd shot Dutchy. It was the first time that she shot and killed a person, she'd wounded others but hadn't killed them.

They found the hostage and the money and waited for the police boat to show up follow up to take over with the investigation and take the hostage and the one robber that was alive. Mike ordered the boat set to tow back to Cairns.

Mike went to see Kate after Swain told him about Kate's shooting.

" Are you ok?"

"No, I don't think so. She was so young."

He hugged her as she cried. When they pulled apart... "When we return, I suggest you get some counselling, Kate."

"You think I need it?"

"Yes, I do. It's the first time you shot and killed someone. I know that what you did would be the hardest thing to do but you shot that women after she shot Dutchy. She would've shot him again if you haven't shot her first."

"Kill or be killed," Kate said sadly.

"You saved Dutchy's life, Kate, and rescued that hostage. Plus getting that man who killed the casino worker."

With a deep sigh, "I don't think I'm CO material."

"You are, Kate. I was nervous when I became Captain but with a lot of help and experience, look in how things worked out."

"I guess. What he said about getting back at me for killing his sister..."

"Don't worry about it, ok. He's is police custody."

"Right. Thanks, Mike."

"That's what I'm here for. Feeling a bit better?"

"I am, a bit."

"Feel like a brew and a Tim Tam?" This made Kate smile.

"That is if there are any left after Charge got at them."

"Good point."

Kate put on her jacket on then they headed down to the galley. Mike made them a brew while Kate opens a packet of Tim Tams getting out four and putting the rest in the fridge. She follows Mike into the ship's office where they talk while enjoying the biscuits and brew. That's where RO found them.

"Sir, this came in from Coast Watch. There's been a boat explosion not far from here, we are the closest asset."

RO passed Mike notice, he then stood up and passed it to Kate.

"Good experience for the new captain."

He picked up the mugs and walked out with them. Kate, smiling as she heads to the bridge.

When they arrived at the scene, Kate sent both RHIBs over to put out the fire.

Swain recognized the boat. "X, I know that boat, it's the police launch that was carrying McGinny and the two officers and the hostage."

"Any bodies, Swain?"

"Nothing, X."

"Copy that." Kate turned to Mike then to RO.

"RO, inform NAVCOM that the boat has been identified as the police launch that was carrying Heath McGuinny, the two police officers and the hostage."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kate moves outside where she watches the two RHIBs as they pick up what was left of the salvage complete, the RHIBs return to _Hammersey, _and _Hammersley _sets sail for Cairns.

After docking, the crew close up before leaving to finish their shore leave. Mike and Kate went to see Maxine for their debrief.

Kate left NAVCOM to head home when she sees Bird and offers her a lift. They were down in the car park, almost reaching Kate's car when Bird noticed red buttons on the walls and the pillars.

"X, what are the red buttons for?"

"Emergency, pushing it would set alarms off informing NAVCOM and security straight away."

"Why's that?"

"A few years ago several personal were attacked by a group of drug dealers who were striking back at the Navy because they lost millions of dollars in drugs. They sent a letter to NAVCOM saying if you board any more of my boats and take what's mine, I'll make you suffer. Two days later a patrol boat boarded a boat that contained a substantial amount of drugs on it.

It was the next day that two navy officers were shot. One died from the wound. That's when they started to have these installed. Two weeks after they where an installed, group of four men showed up and were beating two senior sailors when an officer showed up and hit the alarm. The four men took off, but were caught ten minutes later by the cops."

"Wow!"

Continuing to walk towards Kate's car, they heard screeching tires and a revving engine.

Kate turned around and saw a blue car speeding right towards her and Bird. Pushing Bird out of the way Bird fell to the ground. Kate turns to see the car turn around and head straight for her and she starts running. After falling herself, she ran to the closest pillar that was away from Bird while the car chases her. Bird got up quickly and ran over hitting the alarm button, then she ran over to a pillar as she watched as the blue car chased Kate who was now heading towards Bird.

When the time was right, Bird grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her towards her just in time as the car races past them and side skidded hitting a parked car. Bird already pulled Kate around the pillar to the other side. Kate stopped to take a breather while Bird got her phone out and took a photo of the driver and the license plate as it took off as security showed up.

"Over here!" Bird yelled out.

Then turned to Kate, "Are you ok, X?"

"Bird, you saved my life."

"You saved mine too, X."

The alarms stop just as security showed up. Being able to calm herself she saw the black stain and rip in her uniform, " Damn".

"Are you ok Lieutenant?" a security guard asked Kate. She just nodded.

"Who activated the alarm?"one of them asked.

"I did. Can you let Commander Flynn know what happened, Sir?"

"Sure" He got on his radio while the other security officers asked Bird some questions, she showed him the photos she took of the driver.

"Do you know the driver?

"No, but X might." Bird said as she showed Kate her the photo.

"That's Heath Mcginnly, we thought he died in a boat explosion a few hours ago."

"What boat explosion is this?"

"The police launch That was transporting him, and the hostage back to Cairns." Kate explained.

"They had stolen a boat, then he and his brother and sister kidnapped a woman and killed another person a few hours earlier when they robbed a casino," Bird explained.

They heard running footsteps and Bird turns to see Mike jogging over to them.

"Bird, where's Kate?" just as Kate appeared from around the pillar.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked her.

"Mike, Heath Mcginny is alive."

"_What?_," Mike said shocked.

Then Bird shows Mike the photo.

Mike looked at the security men,"I'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir."

Bird went to pick up Kates folder and files and her sea bag then joined Mike and Kate.

"Let's get you both to _Hammersley,_" said Mike.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Fifteen minutes later, in the ship's office, Bird and Kate told Mike, Swain and Dutchy about what happened. After Bird gave Swain her statement they left the office to make copies of the photos that she took. Once that was done, she went back to the ship's office to get her seabag when she overheard Mike and Kate discussing what happened.

As she entered the office Mike asked Kate, "Is Bird doing anything at the moment?"

"I was heading home, Sir."

"Oh, Bird, can you go to our house and get whatever Kate needs?"

"Sure."

"Dutchy, can you take Bird?"

"I've only got my bike, Sir."

"Here," Kate passed him her car keys."Use my Car, Bird knows which one it is"

"Sure, come on Chicken Legs."

"Bird my bag is in the bottom drawer."

"Yes,Ma'am. What do you need?" Kate opened the green note book and wrote down a list of what she needed, tore the page from the notebook and then passed it to her. Kate then got out her wallet and gave her some money.

"For toiletries," Bird look at the list and the money.

"No worries, X" she and Dutchy leave to get changed before walking off _ Hammersley. _Mike stayed with Kate until Dutchy and Bird return.

Arriving at Kate and Mike's, Bird deactivates the security alarm before entering into the house.

"How did you know the code?"

"X, wrote it down on her list."

"Makes sense."

Dutchy waited downstairs while Bird went upstairs to pack the things Kate asked for. While in the bathroom she heard a noise, looking through the crack in the door she saw Heath McGinny. Quickly she got out her phone and sent a text to Dutchy as she crouched down behind the door.

When Dutchy's phone gives him a text alert, he sees that the text is from Bird. "McGinny's here in the house", Dutchy was shocked, he takes the stairs two at a time, hugging the wall he quickly and quietly edges down the hallway until he reaches the open door. Seeing that McGinny has his back to him, he rushed in and tackled him to the floor.

Bird came out after seeing tackle him just as they heard the sirens.

Dutchy restrained McGinny, "Bird, did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, I'll let them in" running out of the room then down the stairs and out the front door.

"This way!"

"You called it in, Ma'am?" they following Bird up stairs and into the bedroom.

"Yes, Sir"

"This is Heath McGinny. He's wanted for robbery, kidnapping, and the murder of three people two of them police officers and hostage. Also theft and attempted murder of a navy officer," Dutchy said.

Put cuffs on McGinny, they took him down stairs while Bird and Dutchy show one of the officers their ID. When finished with the police officer, Dutchy called Mike to tell him what happened. Two officers took McGinny away while the other officers waited for Mike and Kate to arrive home. When they arrived they were still in their DPNU.

Mike and Kate spoke with the officers before they left.

"Are you ok, Bird?"

"Yes, Sir."

"We received a call from NAVCOM after you left, the two officers from the police launch have been found tied up and alive along with the hostage."

"That's great news, Sir but there's a but."

"Yes. They said they stopped to help a guy who broke down, turned out he wasn't broken down he had a gun, and was waiting for them. He was there to bust his brother out. They took the others to shore and tired them up, took the launch out far and set a light to it. They got away on a light blue Thunder Cat" Mike explained.

"Light blue Thunder Cat, Sir?"

"Yeah, why's that, Bird?"

"Sir, there was a guy at the Goat Centre welcoming party. He owns a light blue Thunder Cat. His name is Cory, don't know his last name." She got out her phone and looked through the photos.

"That's him on his Thunder Cat," Bird showed Mike.

"This is a great Bird, send it to RO and he can forward it onto the police."

"Yes, Sir." Kate called RO at the same time that Bird sends it to RO.

"Sir if Cory is Cory McGinny, I know where he should be."

"Where's that?"

"Toga party tonight at Goat Central," making Mike smile.

"That would be perfect if he's there, but if we show up he might do a runner."

"I was going to it, Sir."

"If Bird does go, she can let us know if he's there or not," Kate added.

Mike thought about it,"Ok, but be careful, we will wait nearby until we hear from you."

"Yes,Sir"

Half an hour later Bird arrived to see the party had started.

"Hey! Bird! You made it!"

"Two Dads, you look pretty funny in that outfit."

" Hurry and go get changed."

"I'll be right back." Bird couldn't help but to take a photo of Two Dads then sending it to Dutchy.

Once changed she returned to see Ryan enjoying himself so she took a photo of him, his arms were in the air, grinning and wearing a toga. She sent that one to Mike.

She walked over to him, "enjoying yourself?" Bird asked him.

"Sure am, want to get a drink?"

"Food first, I'm starving."

"Alright." Making their way over to the food, Bird picks up a couple of chips.

Seeing Two Dads trying to sing and dance , Bird just had to record him as she and Ryan laughed.

"Hey! You made it!" causing Bird to jump.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok, I was just watching Two Dads making a fool of himself."

"I bet, here, have a drink."

"Thanks" then she turns around and records Two Dads falling into the pool. Cory noticed that she had put her drink down so she could save the recording.

"Hey need some help here!" Two Dads called out from the edge of the pool. Laughing, Bird and Ryan help him out.

"Ryan, have you got your phone with you?" Bird said quietly.

"Yeah,why?"

"Text Commander Flynn, tell him Cory's here."

"Why"

"He's a murderer and Commander Flynn has been waiting for my text. Cory is watching what I'm doing with my phone."

"Gotcha."

Bird went to get her drink when cory passed it to her.

"Are toga parties always like this?" Cory asked her.

"Yup, every year."

Bird got herself some finger food to nibble on. She saw Ryan texting Mike, and then wait for a reply. When he got it he gave Bird a nod. Bird removed her headpiece and put it on Cory's head.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"So you wouldn't feel left out," she put her drink down and stepped forward to help Two Dads out of the pool again.

"Two Dads, when I give you the word, pull Cory into the pool"

He grins his devil grin, "Why?"

"Trust me."

"OK"

Bird turned back to Cory, "Can you help me please?"

"Sure. " Stepping forward he grabs Two Dads other hand, Two Dads gives a hard pull and Cory goes into the pool, giving everyone a big laugh.

"Two Dads get out of the pool! That's Heath McGinnly's brother."

"_W__hat?" _

"He's killed the cops." Two Dads quickly got out just as Mike, Kate, Dutchy and the cops showed up.

The music stopped and everyone is looking at the party crashers with Dutchy, Mike, and Kate still in uniform.

"Cory McGinnly, you're under arrest! Now get out of the pool!," Mike said.

"What is going on, Sir," one of the sailors asked.

"Cory McGinnly's responsible for blowing up a police launch after helping his brother escape custody," Dutchy said.

"His brother tried to kill Lieutenant McGregor a couple of hours ago and broke into commander Flynn's house." Bird said then she turned to Cory.

"The police arrested your brother, it over. I suggest you get out and surrender to the police right now"

"And if I don't?"

"Look around you, you're surrounded by navy personal and they not happy" Cory looked around then he got out of the pool. The police stepped forward and put cuffs on him.

"Officer," Bird said as she walked over and picked up her open can of drink and passed it to one of the officers.

"Could you have this checked? One thing that I learned is when a guy you hardly knows hands you an open can drink there a chance that the drink been spiked" The cop got a bag out of his pocket and Bird put the can into the bag then he carefully seals the bag.

"We will get this tested Ma'am" then they walk away.

Bird turned to everyone then walked over to Mike "Sir can you give out the order to party?" Kate and Dutchy smile as Mike raises his eyebrows at Bird, then turns to grin Kate then facing the crowd…

"I order you all to... TOGA" he yelled, everyone cheered then the music started.

"Mike," He turns seeing Ryan walking over to him.

"Ryan, nice outfit."

"Thanks." They have a chat while watching the party. After a few minutes, Dutchy, Mike and Kate left them all to enjoy themselves and went their separate ways.

The next morning the _Hammersley _Left for a weeks patrol. Later while having a brew in the Jrs Mess, they all laugh while Dutchy and Bird share about what happened to Two Dads. Upon returning from patrol, most of the crew have a twelve-hour shore leave while others were assigned 4-hour watch, and then shore leave. Kate walks into Mike's cabin.

"I'm heading home," Mike stood and turned to face Kate.

"Kate, the promotion list is out." Kate saw the look on Mike's face.

"And..." He cups her face and kisses her.

"Mike?" she said in anticipation.

"We can now tell everyone that Lieutenant McGregor is Lieutenant Commander Flynn," he said smiling at a stunned Kate, then she hugs and kisses him.

"Oh, Mike, this is the best news!"

"It sure is. You'll be getting your new rank shoulder boards when we see Maxine and the name change in four weeks."

"Mike, I'm so happy."

"So am I, so how about the spa, Chinese, wine, and chocolate cheesecake sound?"

"Sounds wonderful, Mike."

"I'll be home at seven."

"I'll be waiting." She kisses him.

"Kate not a word."

"Of course," Kate left his cabin, went to change and head for home.

Then Mike went to see Maxine about several matters that needed to be addressed before they leave for their next patrol. As Mike was finished and was getting ready to leave, Maxine stops him.

"Mike, have you seen the promotions list?"

" I have, Maxine and yes, Lieutenant Mcgregor knows." Mike saw her smirk as she got to her feet.

"If she wants the experience she could return to the frigates."

"That is up to her, but I do remember her telling me that bigger isn't always the best. That is why she stayed on the new_ Hammersley_. Now if you'll excuse me I've got plans this evening."

Half an hour later Mike was in the spa pool kissing Kate as they ate dinner and drink the wine while talking about what had gone on over the last few days, including the spiked drink that Cory gave to Bird.

With shore leave over, _Hammersley _left on their next patrol with Ryan on board as a new midshipman. They were going away for six weeks then they will get two-week shore leave. Mike and Kate are planning on going to Taihi for ten days during that leave.

While out on patrol, Mike and Kate look over the list of candidates for the new XO for when Mike returns to his shore posting and if Kate becomes the new captain. _Hammersley _completed the usual Mayday calls and FFV boardings_._ When they return to Cairns, they are all talking and making plans about what they are going to do on their shore leave.

Mike pack his things up before he and Kate left for NAVCOM, then home to pack for Tahiti. Arriving at home there was a package waiting for her. It was her new shoulder boards and name tags.

The next day they flew to Tahiti for ten days. They had a fantastic vacation, relaxing, swimming, shopping amount other activities. When they return home they talk about having a party for when _Hammersley _returns from its next patrol to celebrate Kate's promotion being assigned as the new captain of _Hammersley _and Lieutenant Scott is to be the new XO.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

The morning that _Hammersley_ was getting ready to set sail the crew all knew that they were getting a new captain but they don't know who it is.

Mike and Kate were in Mike's office and they were wearing their rings for the first time in NAVCOM. That morning before they left home, Mike slips the eternity ring on Kate's finger as he was keeping his promise that he would the day she got promoted.

When they arrived at NAVCOM they met Lieutenant Scott "Scotty" cause of his last name and Scottish heritage. He had been born in Australia but his family moved to Scotland while he was just a baby, then returned when he was fifteen years old. They talked for fifteen minutes or so getting to know each other before walking out of Mike's office and into the bullpen when Maxine walks in and smiles at Mike.

"Mike."

"Maxine."

"I heard you're returning to your shore posting."

"That's right. Commander Maxine White, this is Lieutenant Bobby Scott"

"Ma'am," saluting.

"Lieutenant" they shook hands.

"He's the new XO on _Hammersley._"

"_Hammersley__..._" she said with a shocked look, she then noticed Kate's new shoulder boards and saw her insignia.

"You can't have been promoted, your name wasn't on the list."

"It is on the list Maxine, it's Lieutenant Kate... Flynn." Maxine was beyond words when she then noticed Kate's name tag and then her three rings and then Mike's left hand. Then she looks at a smiling Mike.

"Kate is my wife Maxine, it took a while for the paperwork to go through. Now you know why I wanted my shore posting back."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Nine months, Ma'am," Kate answered.

"Nine months! Why didn't you tell me, Mike?"

"You know why Maxine. If you will excuse us, _Hammersley__'s_ gotta leave in half an hour and I'm going down to introduce the crew to their new CO and XO."

"Ma'am," Kate and Scotty say at the same time before walking out of a bullpen.

"Knocker looks shocked and disappointed, Mike."

"Yes, I know."

When the navy car stops on the wharf all three of them get out and walk onto _Hammersley_. Swain smiles when he sees Kate's left hand and her stripe. The crew stood at attention.

"At ease," Mike said smiling at them all.

"_Hammersley _crew this is Lieutenant Bobby "Scotty" Scott, he's the new XO" Mike saw the crew starting to grin.

"By the looks of your faces, you all know who your captain is."

"Yes, Sir! Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn" Charge announced.

"That's right, Charge. I know you will miss me." they all chuckle.

"But I know _Hammersley_ and its crew are in the best of hands. When you return from your patrol we will have a promotion celebration party at our house..._Hammersley, _ diss... missed!" Mike said and they all cheer Kate and introduce themselves to the new XO.

When it was time, Mike watches Kate take _Hammersley_ out and headed to the open seas and north to the Arafura Sea for a two-week patrol.

During the two weeks, they had the usual Maydays and FFV boardings. It was Scotty's first time boarding an FFV so Kate gave him some pointers. It was Scotty's first time on a patrol boat but he was proving to be a quick learner.

As _Hammersley _was returning from patrol, the crew was talking about the party that will be that night at Mike and Kate's place. They talk about different ideas to celebrate Kate at the party without letting her know about it. Once _Hammersley_ docks and everything is done, the crew started leaving while Kate finishes up some paperwork before heading to NAVCOM.

When Kate walked into the bullpen she smiles at Mike as she walked over to him. "I've read your reports, Kate, you have done a great job."

"Thanks, Mike, is everything ready at home?"

"Yes, I guess the crew would be there already."

"Who knows." Then she looked around and then back to Mike. "Has anyone said anything about us?"

Mike smiles, "No one noticed." He looks at his wedding ring then to Kate's three rings, then back to her while grinning.

"Let's start the gossiping."

"Mike, what are you thinking?"

"This..." He pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her in front of everyone.

Everyone looked up when they heard clapping then seeing what was going on they smiled and joined in clapping as well. They all knew that Mike and Kate were spending a lot of time together during their shore leaves. When they broke apart they turn to see everyone clapping and smiling.

"Ok, back to work."

"Sir, you know Commander White won't be happy and Lieutenant Commander McGregor's only been a captain on _Hammersley_ for two weeks," one of the midshipmen said.

"Correction, it's Lieutenant Commander... Flynn" causing a stunned silence.

"Midshipmen, before you say anything, I did not sleep with Mike so I could climb the ranks. Mike had been my CO for three years until his promotion and shore posting before we even started dating. We've been married for nine months" Kate said.

"you sure know how to shock us, Sir, we all thought you were married to the navy. Guess we were wrong," the lieutenant said. Smiling, Mike and Kate look at each other, then back to everyone.

"You can return to what you are all doing and I know you itching to spread the word," Mike said.

Then they all return to what they were doing as well send text messages. Mike turns to Kate "I'll give it an hour before everyone knows," Mike said.

"I agree. See you at home"

"Ok" Kate turns around and walks out of the bullpen while Mike returns to what he was doing.

When Kate arrived home she could see cars in the driveway and on the lawn. She walked around to the back of the house she was shocked to see what everyone was wearing, so she got her phone out and took a photo and sent it to Mike.

Then she walked around the corner and when she was spotted she heard, "Hey the Boss is here!" Everyone cheered.

"Who's idea was this?"

"Two Dads, Ma'am," Swain said as he walked over to her.

"I'm going to get changed."

"I put yours and Commander Flynn's toga outfits on your bed, Ma'am."

"Thanks, Bird." Just as she was walking inside her phone rang. It was Mike with a text message.

'"Who idea was it?'" Kate texted back, "2 Dads."

Then she went and got changed. When she returned outside the crew cheered and wolf-whistled. Seeing Sally, Kate walked over to her and they talked while everyone is enjoying themselves. Mike arrived home and he shook his head at them all before going inside to get changed himself. Returning outside, he was treated to the same wolf whistles since he was wearing the toga outfit. He and Kate look at each other while grinning.

"Everyone's really enjoying themselves, Kate."

"Yes, they are, and taking lots of photos."

"I can see that, but why?"

"To share with other former crew members."

"I see."

They all laugh when Charge tries to limbo under the stick but he fell onto his back side which made them laugh. It was late by the time Mike and Kate got to bed after having a great evening with the crazy crew and their families. The crew enjoyed the rest of their shore leave. Trying to get over their hangovers before leaving for their next patrol.

Mike was in his office when Stewart walked in.

"Mike."

He turns around and smiles as he stood up, "Stewart, this is a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, let's go and get some lunch."

"Thanks." Leaving Mike's office and NAVCOM they walk down to the cafe' and get a table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ryan," Stewart said.

"Ryan, what about him?"

"You know that things haven't been great between us since the divorce."

"Yeah, I know, he told me about how he blames you."

"I know...Mike the thing is... I've got cancer."

"Oh, Stewart," Mike said shocked almost speechless.

"I need a bone marrow transplant and Ryan is the best candidate, but the hospital hasn't got a record of his DNA."

"What can I do?"

"Can you talk to him?"

"Why don't you call him."

"I have, he's not answering my calls."

"I see, sure but he won't be able to do the test for a month."

"Why that long?"

"He's out on patrol."

"He's in the navy, I didn't know he joined."

" Look I know the captain, I'll talk to her and see if she can talk to him."

"What is she like, this captain?"

"She is a great woman, with a fiery temper and is a straight shooter all rolled into one. Do something wrong she hands you a toothbrush."

Stewart laughed. "I don't know if Ryan knows what he got himself into when he joined up. But how did you manage to do that?" Mike smiles.

"There's a gap girl on the ship he's on. Same age and she was doing her gap year when I introduced them. She told him what it likes from her point of view and they hit it off."

"So he joins up," Stewart shook his head.

"Yes, and so far he's enjoying it. He had his first toga party." Mike got his phone out and showed Stewart the photo that Bird had sent to him.

Stewart laughed, "Can I get a copy?"

"Sure, I'll send it to you and this one," Mike showed Stewart one of Ryan and Bird together at Kate's promotion party.

They were smiling at each other. "Is this her?"

"Yes, Jessica Bird."

"I can see that he's smitten with her."

"He was from the moment he first met her."

"Young love."

"True," Mike said. They talk about enjoying their lunch. After lunch, Mike returns to work while Stewart went to do some shopping.

When Mike returned to his office he called Kate who was in her cabin working on paperwork. "Lieutenant Commander Flynn," Mike smiled.

"Hey, it's Mike."

"Hey you, this is a surprise, to what do I owe this pleasure, Commander Flynn?" Kate said smiling.

"Kate, can you talk to Ryan for me?"

Frowning, "About what?"

Mike explains everything about what Stewart has told him so she can see the full picture.

"Sure Mike, I'll talk to him. Does Stewart know that we are away for a month?"

" He does."

"I'll talk to him but that's all I can do."

"I know, thank you, Kate"

"Captain to the bridge," was heard over the PA system.

"Sorry Mike, navy bad timing."

"As usual, love you, fair winds."

"Love you."

Kate went to the bridge to find out that an FFV was spotted on radar. It wasn't until that night that she was able to speak to Ryan about Stewart.

"I can't believe he got Mike involved and to get you to talk to me about the test."

"Mike said that your dad been trying to contact you, but you're not returning his calls."

"The only reason why he calls is when he wants something, like this test."

"Look, why don't you talk to Mike, after all, he knows you better than I do."

"I don't think whatever he has to say will help."

"How would you know if you don't try, Ryan?"

"I guess you're right."

"You can use the phone in my cabin."

"Thanks, Boss."

Kate looked at her watch, "Now is a good time."

"Are you sure?"

"I know Mike's routine. When he gets home he gets changed, swims fifty lengths of the pool. Then he has a shower, cooks dinner while drinking a beer and listening to music. After he has his dinner it's dishes. By eight o'clock he will be in his office doing his emails then paperwork until ten when he goes to bed and wakes up at six every morning."

"How do you know that?"

"That's what he does when I'm not at home. When I'm home I cook dinner, we talk, go for a walk and have an early night" she said smiling.

"That's T.M.I"

Kate laughs, "you did ask Ryan, go on, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Boss." Leaving the ship's office, Ryan heads to Kate's cabin. Kate got her phone out and sent Mike a text before she left to head to the bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

Half an hour later Ryan walks up to the bridge and over to Kate.

Turning to him," How did it go?"

"It was good, I told Mike that I'll do the test and he's going to do it with me."

"That's great, Ryan."

"Thanks, I'll call dad tomorrow and talk to him."

"That's, it would be a great start for you both."

"I know, so what's happening?"

"Mayday"

They talk with the crew until they reach the boat in question.

The day _Hammersley_ arrived in port, Two Dads raised his binoculars to see Mike and a man talking on the wharf and grins as he turned to Kate who was ready to walk out onto the flybridge.

"Boss, your sexy toga king is here," Everyone laughed.

"Two Dads!" Kate said in a commanding tone.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

Kate walks outside to take over the controls as she smiles and waves to Mike. Ryan appeared and waved to Mike and Stewart as he watches what Kate is doing until they were docked and the engines shut down. The crew left to enjoy there shore leave once their jobs are done. When Kate and Ryan walk towards the back of the ship Ryan said something to Kate which made her laugh as they walk off _Hammersley. _

"Mike."

"Kate," they hug and kiss.

Then turn to see Stewart and Ryan hug.

"Stewart you didn't look surprised about Kate."

"I told him, Mike," Ryan said.

"When you said you knew the captain, I guess you sure do!" Extending his hand to Kate, "Stewart White."

"Kate Flynn."

"So, you married this cowboy." They shook hands.

"Yes, I have and I've managed to tame him a little, but he still can be a wild one."

Stewart and Ryan laugh.

"He certainly was years ago."

" I know. I have to be heading to NAVCOM, I'll meet you at the hospital if your still there Mike."

"Ok," a quick kiss goodbye as the NAVCOM car showed up for Kate.

"Good luck" she called out.

"Thanks, Kate," Stewart said.

Kate walked over and got into the car while Mike, Ryan, and Stewart walk towards the car park while talking and laughing.

Twenty minutes later Kate walked into the hospital to see Ryan and Mike and found them sitting in a waiting area.

Kate sat down to Mike, "where's Stewart?"

"Getting blood taken," Mike said.

"Ok, how are you doing Ryan?"

"I'm doing ok."

Then Stewart and women showed up so they all stood up.

"Am I a match?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, you are Ryan."

"That is great news," Kate said.

"Yes it is, come on Dad, let's get a stronger drink."

"Good idea son." They watch Stewart and Ryan walk away happy.

"Mike, you're also a match."

Both Mike and Kate look stunned.

"_W__hat?"_ Kate exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and so are you and Ryan a match with each other."

"How can that be possible?" Kate asked.

"It is rare, but from these tests, your great grandparents' brother or sister married Stewart's great grandparents."

"What are the odds of that?" Kate said incredulously.

"Can't say, but it would be high since you three have the same blood type."

"Harriet, what we talked about when you took my blood..."

"You are a perfect match, Mike," then she walked away.

"Mike?" she could see a shocked look on his face.

He looks at Kate, "Let's go home, we can talk there."

"Alright." They walk out and get into Kate's car then drive home.

After they got home they both went into the bedroom to get changed. Mike went and sat down on the bed and Kate sat next to him, waiting for him to talk. He took her hand then looked at her.

"Remember me telling you about what happened twenty years ago, with Maxine."

"Yes."

"That is when Ryan was conceived."

"I figured that out. Maxine told you that the timing was wrong and she just finishes her period the day before you two sleep together."

"I know but what are the odds"

"Mike, it would be impossible for you to be Ryan's father if Maxine had just had her period the day before. I think... she lied to you."

"What, no way she would do that."

"You did say that she and Stewart were separated for six months and she signed the divorce papers a month before you two..."

Mike thought about it, "she used me... why? Why would she do that?"

"To have a family... with you if Stewart's sperm count is low and she is in love with you"

"I guess that could be true."

"There's something else Mike, I never thought about it at the time..."

"What's that Kate?"

"When Maxine got my doctor's report after the bombing, two of the NAVCOM staff noticed she was smiling as she was reading it when they entered her office. She left the report open on her desk and they had a quick read and saw the part where I lost our baby." Mike moved his arm and put it around her shoulder as he noticed she was starting to get upset at the mention of the miscarriage.

"I guess you're right Kate, she used to getting what she wants, she tries to break us up and her reaction to that report, I'm shocked. But no matter what Kate," he looks at her, "I love you," then he kissed her.

"Ryan?"

"Always will be my godson no matter what. It wouldn't change a thing, Kate."

"I hope so Mike."

"It will be fine, and you know what I want to do right now?" he started kissing her neck as he started moving his hands to the hem of her dress.

"What's that?" she replied with a grin.

"Make love to you and who knows, our own baby."

"But how do you know it's the right time?" Mike smiled slyly.

"I know when you have your periods Kate, so do you want to try for a baby?"

Kate smiled as she pushed him to lay down on the bed then she moves until she's sitting on him, kissing him, then she quickly removes her dress.

"Well since _Hammersley__'s_ in port for three days..." Mike quickly rolled them over.

"Let get started."

Kate giggles as they kiss and remove each other's clothes. They spent the late afternoon making passionate love since it was a month since they had been together.

Three days later _Hammersley_ left for a two-week patrol. It would be Ryan's last patrol before going into the hospital to donate bone marrow for Stewart.

Over the next four months, _Hammersley_ was a busy with FFV, Maydays and with dealing with Madeline Cruse, her chasing down one person or another. Kate and Dutchy both notice the way Madeline has been acting including the phone calls and text messages. It seemed a little off. When Madeline Cruise and Jim Roth, boarded _Hammersley_ for another of their secret missions, Jim noticed Kate's name tag.

"Kate, great to see you and congratulations on your promotion and marrying Mike"

"thank you, Jim... Ms Cruise?"

"When are we departing?"

"On time," Kate said.

When _Hammersley_ left port they headed north where they came across an FFV. During the boarding, they found men with severe radiation burns. When they were returning to Cairns, Kate finds out about how they got burnt in the first place. Kate went to see Knocker in her office.

She saw Mike, outside, "Mike."

"Kate."

"You're gonna want to hear this," they walk into Maxine's office.

"I want Mike to hear this."

"Go on, but I don't know why he needs to hear it," Maxine said.

Ignoring her Kate continued, "The men from the FFV died from radiation burns."

"_Radiation!_" Mike said in alarm.

"Yes Mike, before one of them died, he said that they were transporting a man with four cases. They thought it was money by the way he was protecting the cases. That night, they opened one, it had metal rods. From the description and what RO found on the net, those rods are fuel rods from nuclear power plants. From what the man said, the case was open for less than thirty seconds. They meet up with another boat an hour later then began to return home. They became ill an hour later. From the timing, it was eight hours. Ma'am, I want to get back out there and find those cases. With these cases and plastic explosives, we would be looking at least more than one dirty bomb on Australian soil" Kate said.

"I agree with Kate, Maxine. I'll make some calls to see if there were any plastic explosives stolen in the past week."

"Make it two months Mike, who ever's behind it is slowly putting it together. I'm wondering if it's connected to Samaru Island bombing," Kate said looking at Mike.

"If it is Kate, I know you will find them."

"Alright, I'll inform Fleet Command, Mike track down the missing plastic explosive, _Hammersley_ set sail." Mike and Kate say goodbye and go their separate ways.

When _Hammersley_ sets sail, they head north.

"Boss"

"Yes, Two Dads?" Kate said while looking at the maps.

"I took something from the FFV," Kate looked up.

"_You what?_"

"I took this," He put the memory chip on the table.

"I noticed Ms Cruise was looking at the GPS, she thought that she was alone. Dutchy and I showed up in the boathouse. While Dutchy distracted her, I took the chip out and hid it"

"Why is she interested in the GPS?"

"This is why Boss," RO showed up with a laptop.

"It has a list of coordinates, this one shown here is twenty miles north of Melville Island then turn east around the coast until here, five miles from Rocky Creek. Then it shows the boat turned around and headed north until we board it."

"Ok, Scotty set course for Rocky Creek. Good work Two dads, Dutchy, RO... Contact NAVCOM and let them know we've got a lead."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kate looked at the map then the laptop, she moves the map closer.

"RO, tell them that there is a shack up the river."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kate continued to look at the map thinking.

"Ma'am, Commander Flynn." Kate walked over and took the phone from RO.

"Mike."

"Kate, RO filled me in. I've got some good news, I found out that thirty kilos of Semtex was stolen from a mining company on the west coast two months ago."

"That's a lot of explosive, Mike."

"I agree and I spoke to an expert about the cases and the Semtex. He said if two cases of rods and fifteen kilos of Semtex blows up out at sea it could cause the worst nuclear disaster in history. With that amount, it would be like dropping a bomb on Japan at the end of world war two plus it would affect all marine wildlife and the water for centuries. The sea in the area would be radioactive and dead and the fall out would be worse."

"Thanks for telling me, Mike."

"Good luck Kate, fair winds." They hung up and Kate walked over to the captain's chair and sat in it.

When they were two miles from Rocky Creek, Kate sends a shore team up the river. Kate waited anxiously to hear from the shore party.

"Charlie eight two we found the shed, we're going to take a closer look," Scotty reported.

"Copy that Scotty." Everyone was waiting to hear what they found.

"Charlie eight two, we found a male, he's been exposed to a lot of radiation, he must have been the man on the FFV. He killed himself, Ma'am, before we could stop him."

"Copy that, I'll send lighting with a body bag."

"Copy that, Ma'am."

"RO, send lighting with the body bag."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Boss, we found papers for Sydney, tide charts, wind direction."

"Copy that Dutchy, soon as you return we'll head for Cairns."

"Copy that, Ma'am"

When they return with the body, Kate had RO to scan and email the papers that were found while she called NAVCOM about the papers.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

On the way back to Cairns, "Boss I've picked up two boats close together on radar at one five zero. They're just on the edge of the screen," Bird said.

Kate looked at the radar "Turn one five zero, revolutions two zero, zero, zero" the midshipmen repeated the order.

When they were close enough to use the EOD to see activity on the boat deck, Kate picked up the microphone "hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations," Kate ordered then she turned to Scotty and Dutchy.

"Scotty take Thunder, Dutchy take Lighting, double plates."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both answered.

A few minutes later both RHIBS headed toward the two boats.

"Charlie eight two we're under fire," Scotty called out.

"Return Fire!" Kate watched through the EOD as both RHIBS fired back as well throw tear gas onto the boats before boarding them.

"Charlie eight two, both boats secured."

"Copy that Scotty."

When _Hammersley_ approached closer and stopped, Kate was able to watch what was happening.

"Charlie eight two, you are not going to believe what we've got on board here."

"Let me guess, Dutchy, semtex and the cases."

"Your right but only half of it."

_"Half__? _Dutchy, two cases and fifteen kilos of Semtex," she repeated over the radio.

"Yeah, we were lucky we got here when we did, X. Looks like they were getting ready to put it together there is a timer, detonator, box, everything."

"That's great news Dutchy, but the question is... where's the other half? I'll see who owns those boats. Dutchy, you take Two Dads with you on one boat, Scotty you and Bird take the other and return to Cairns. Swain brought those men over and has them down in the Austere."

"Copy that, Ma'am."

Kate turned to RO, "I'll get NAVCOM on the line for you."

Kate smiled, "Thanks, RO"

Kate spoke to Maxine telling her about what was found on the two boats and also the names of the boats. Finished on the phone, Kate waited until both RHIBS return with the prisoners then set a course to Cairns. When they docked a few hours later, Swain and five other crew members took the men onto the wharf and handed them over to the police then returned on board.

Kate got change into her whites and left heading to NAVCOM to talk to Mike and Maxine, only to see Madeline Cruise in the office as well. Kate told them everything including showing them the papers that were found with the dead man. Ms Cruise took them with her when she left.

"Kate, you have done an amazing job."

"Thanks, Mike, see you at home." Mike smiled.

"Sure."

When Kate left NAVCOM she headed to the hospital as she hadn't been feeling well over the past couple of weeks. She spoke to the doctor and she left after giving a blood sample.

"I'll call you soon as find anything."

"Thank you, doctor, if you can't get a hold of me, please contact my husband," the doctor smiled.

"Sure."

Kate walked out of the hospital and got into her car, thinking. She there was something that was nagging her and knew that it was something that Ms Cruise said.

"The boat!" Kate got her phone out and googled the boat rental place. Once she got the address. She started her car and drove down to the marina. She got out, put her hat on, and walked down to the shed where the owner was.

"Excuse me, sir." he turned around and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Are you Henry Davidson, Sir?"

"At your service, Ma'am."

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn."

"What can I do for you and the Navy, Lieutenant Commander?"

"You hired out a boat called _D__reamer._"

"_Dreamer..._ oh, yeah, and another boat at the same time."

"The same person?"

"Yeah, why has something happened to it?"

"It was boarded a few hours ago and my crew found things on there that shouldn't be there. You said another was hired out as well? What was the name of that boat, Sir?"

"_Other __Plans,_ like this blue one here" He pointed to a boat.

"Ok, can you describe the person who hired your two boats?"

"Better than that," he walked over and went through the paperwork. "here," he passed Kate the copy of the boat rental agreement and a copy of the receipt.

"Theresa Phillips," Kate got her phone out and googled the address then she looks at Henry.

"The person gave you phoney address," She shows him her phone to see it was an empty building.

"Your joking."

"Can you describe what she looks like?"

"Better than that" he got his laptop and brought up a file and clicked on an image.

"It's the best I can do, sorry" It showed a woman with black hair, sunglasses and cap.

"Have you got any others?"

"Here," he clicks onto the video from the security camera.

"Thanks, it looks like the woman doesn't want to be identified."

"I don't know why."

"Honey, when are you closing up?" they turn to a woman that had just approached them.

"Oh, Navy, sorry."

"It's ok, Ma'am."

"Beth, remember that women with the sunglasses, hat and black hair who booked two of my boats last week?" He shows her the photo, she thought about it.

"Yeah, I remember her, I was getting out of my car as she was getting into hers, she removed the hat, sunglasses and wig."

"Wig?" Kate asks surprised.

"Yeah and a stocking hat."

"Do you know what her hair colour was?"

"Yeah, it was shoulder length brown wavy hair, she had a hard look on her face."

Kate looked shocked, "If I showed you a photo of a woman do you think you can identify her"

"Sure"

"Excuse me" Kate walk away getting her phone out of her pocket, looked up a name then pressed call, and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"RO, it's the captain, are you still on _Hammersley?_"

"Just left for shore leave, Ma'am. Why?"

"RO, go back on board to see if you can find any photos of Ms Cruise, even if it's from a security camera and send it to me ASAP."

"May I ask why, Ma'am?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Ok, I'll get onto it right away." Then she called Mike.

"Kate, I'll be home soon, I just left NAVCOM."

"Mike, meet me down at the marina where Henry Davidson's business is. I think I know who our lead terrorist is."

"_Who?"_

"Just get here, Mike."

"I'm on my way."

Kate went back over to the couple who closing up for the day. "You don't look too good Lieutenant Commander, perhaps you should sit down," Beth offered.

"Thank you, it has been a busy few days," Kate sat.

"It must be, are you on one of the patrol boats?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm the captain of one of the boats."

"Your husband must be proud of you," Kate smiles.

"Yes, he is."

"What does your husband do?"

"Like me, he's a Commander and stationed at NAVCOM."

"Got any kids?" Beth asked.

"I lost a baby last year... miscarriage of sorts."

"So sorry to hear that... of sorts," Henry said with a frown.

"You heard about an explosion on one of the islands last year?"

"Yeah it was shocking, who would do that," Beth said.

"Don't know... I was in the bar with one of my crew members when it happened."

"Oh! No! Did you know that you were pregnant?"

"No, it was a shock to both my husband and me."

"It would be for any couple." Kate's phone pings and sees it's a photo text from RO.

She clicks onto it. "Is this the women?" Kate showed Beth the picture.

"Yes that her."

Kate stood up and look around."Grab all the papers that you showed me and your laptop. I gotta get you both out of here. She is very dangerous."

"You know her?"

"Yes, and my concern is that you might be a target. She'll want to cover her tracks." The Davidson's gather everything up.

"Have you got any boats out or bookings?"

"No, just that one boat, _Other Plans_."

"OK, let's get you out of here."

Once they've got everything they quickly get off the Jetty and up to the car park just as Mike pulled in. Kate opened Mike's back door and told Henry and his wife to get in.

"Kate, what is going on?"

"Meet me at NAVCOM car park, Mike, these two are witnesses, I'll explain when I get there and call the Feds" Kate got into her car just as the couple got into Mike's car.

Mike followed Kate back to NAVCOM. When they arrived and got out of their cars, Mike turned to Kate, _"Kate what__'s__ going on?_" Kate held on to Mike's hand and pull him a few meters away.

"She has manipulated both sides for a year."

"_Who__?_"

"Madeline Cruise, that's who. And those two are our only witnesses. I spoke to Mr Davidson and he told me that a woman who called herself Trease Phillips, hired two boats, _D__reamer_ and _Other Plans_. She was wearing a disguise. Mrs Davidson saw the woman as she removed her disguise and she was able to describe her for me. I called RO and he sent me photos of Madeline Cruise. She confirmed that it was her she saw in the car."

"She's been behind all of this the whole time?"

"Yes, including the death of our child Mike. We've got to find that boat."

"I agree Kate." Then two SUVs with tinted side windows showed up. Mike and Kate walked over to the Davidsons just as one of the feds got out.

"Gregg"

"Mike, how are you." They shook hands.

"Good thanks, you remember Kate."

"Yes, I hear congratulations are in order on your promotion and wedding."

"Thank you, Gregg."

"So what is so important to have us here?"

"This is Herney and Beth Davidson, they own a boat hiring business not far from here." They shook hands.

"Gregg we need the feds to protect them and not let anyone know, including anyone from ASCIO," Mike said.

"Why?" Kate shows him photos of Madeline Cruise. He looks at Mike and Kate.

"You know who she is?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we've been helping her with this terrorist thing, why?"

"She's the leader," Kate said quietly to Gregg.

"_W__hat?_ Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, Yes. Can you get their statements and send me a copy?" Mike asked.

"Sure, but I don't understand..."

"Mrs Davidson I'D her after seeing her removing her disguise, Mr Davidson said she hired two boats, both of which are out. One is called _D__reamer _and the other one is called _O__ther __Plans_." Mike told him.

Kate grabs Gregg's arm and pulls him aside. "Gregg my crew boarded two boats that were next to each other, one was the _D__reamer_, they had a dirty bomb on board." Gregg looked at Kate shocked.

"Bloody hell! I hope it was disarmed!"

"We got there in time, it hadn't been put together so we are lucky, but I think there is another dirty bomb that has already been made and it's on the other boat. We haven't got much time before Ms cruise knows that we're on to her."

"Ok Kate, we'll look after these folks, and good luck in finding the boat."

"Same here. As Mike would say 'unfinished business'. "

"Meaning?"

"I lost my baby because of her, Mike thought that I died in the explosion. It tore him up Gregg, and Ms Cruise comes along and starts giving out orders like she's the Ice Queen Captain."

"I understand, Kate. You and Mike have been through a lot over the past five years."

.

"Yes, we have."

"Ok, we better get going and good luck finding the boat."

"We're going to need it." They walk back over to where the others are and talk for a minute more before they all got into the two SUV's and left the car park.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

"Mike it would be better if _Hammersley _was crash sailed just in case Sydney is just a decoy."

"Are you sure you're up to this Kate?"

"I am, Mike."

"Ok, let's go and talk to Maxine" They head into the bullpen where they can see Ms Cruise in Maxine's office.

"I wonder if she is going to send us on a wild goose chase, Mike."

"I don't know Kate." They walk into Maxine office when she waved them in.

They talk about what was found on the two boats and the men that died from the FFV. They talked for twenty minutes before Madeline walked out of Maxine's office and NAVCOM.

"Mike, can you crash sail, _Hammersley?_"

"I'll do that now."

"Now Kate, I notice you didn't look too happy to see Ms Cruise"

"You wouldn't be either Ma'am," Kate said bitterly which surprises Maxine.

"Meaning?" Kate steps forward bending over and putting her hand on the desk while looking at Maxine.

"Ms Cruise is a cold-blooded murderer."

"Murderer? Who did she murderer?"

"My baby."

"No Kate, I know it's been a year."

"Commander White," Kate said yelling as she straightens up.

"Ms Cruise is a cold heartless murderer. She's the leader of the terrorist cell that is responsible for the bombing on Samagni Island and for the murders of several men that _Hammersley _crew and the SAS was ordered to find. She says they are part of the terrorist cell that she's been after. What if they're not? So far over seventy men and women were killed because of her and you're going to let her do whatever she bloody well would like on my ship. That is not going to happen. When I get on board I'm going to let my senior officers know what is going on. Soon as we find this boat we are after I want Ms Cruise off my ship" Kate said yelling at Maxine.

"Don't you yell at me like that! And you've got no proof."

"Oh yes, I have the boat owner and his wife who has identified Ms Cruise as the women who book the boat called _Dreamer_ and the _O__ther __P__lans_. _Dreamer _is the boat that had one of the dirty bombs on it. And my guess is the other bomb is on the _O__ther __P__lans_." Maxine thought about what Kate said.

"Alright, I'll contact Fleet Command straight away, if what you say is true."

"Contact Greg Murphy from the Feds" Kate turn around and walk out the door.

Mike was talking on the phone while walking over to her.

"That's great Gregg, thanks, mate... I'll tell her," he pushes a button on his headset and removes it just as Maxine walks out of her office.

"I just spoke to Greg Murphy, with the Davidsons help they were able to identify the ones who were on the boats and they going to monitor all of Ms Cruise's text messages and phone calls."

"Ms Cruise?"

"Mrs Davidson ID her from a photo."

"What a nightmare this is," Kate said.

"And it's not over, but there is good news, we can find the _O__ther __P__lans_ faster."

"How?" Maxine asked.

"There's a tracker on board. Mr Davidson said according to where the boat is, it's twenty miles east of Arlington reef. Mike passed Kate a piece of paper.

"The boats not moving."

"Night boarding, but the problem is Ms Cruise might alert whoever's onboard that we are on our way." Thinking, Kate smiled.

"Kate?" she looks at Mike.

"You don't want to know. Mike, I better go and get my bag and get back on board."

"Be careful, Kate."

"I'll be fine, Mike" she gives him a quick kiss.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too." Kate walked out of the bullpen and NAVCOM.

"I better let the Fleet Command know about what is happening, it is going to be a long night," Maxine said

"Yes, it is," then they went different directions.

When Kate got on board, she went and got changed then headed to the bridge where she started giving out orders since Madeline was on there also. Soon they head out to sea and head south when there is a mayday so RO took the mayday and turned to Kate.

"Boss we got a mayday south of the green island, we're the closest asset" He passed her a piece of paper then returned to his seat.

Kate gave the order to change course. "Why are we changing course, I didn't tell you to change course," Ms Cruise said.

Kate stood up and turned to Ms Crusie "Any maydays take top priority over where you want to go Ms Cruise" Then she picked up the microphone...

"All senior crew report to the ship's office in five minutes" then she put the microphone back then return to her seat. Ms Cruise walks off the bridge so Dutchy walked over to Kate.

"Are you ok?"

"In time."Then Bird appeared on the bridge. Kate stood up and turned to her.

"Bird I want you to do something for me"

"Sure."

"Great, I'm going to be talking to the senior staff, I would like for you to be outside the ship office door, talking to someone. When you see ms cruise walking towards you, tap on the door twice without her knowing."

"I can do that."

"Good, thanks."

When it was time, all the senior crew including RO was in the office with his bug-finder. He found two microphones so he passes them to Kate then she passed them to Dutchy so he could move them to somewhere else then return to the meeting. Ryan and Bird were outside talking watching the passageway.

"Thanks for coming," Kate said.

"I found out from the boat owner of the _D__reamer_ that a woman hired two boats. They're the owners and were able to identify the woman, it's Madeline Cruise." They were stunned.

"So there is a dirty bomber still out there, Ma'am."

"Yes, Dutchy. We know where the boat is and we're going to try to get close enough to board it before they activate the bomb. Scotty what I want you to do is to somehow become sick within the next twenty minutes."

"Sick how?"

"Food poisoning and Swain will give him you something thing just in case Ms Cruise is close by."

"I can do that, Ma'am, but that means you would have to do the boarding."

"That's right."

"But why," RO asked.

"Ms Cruise is the leader of the terrorist cell. She is responsible for the killing of men, women and... my baby and putting all of you through hell when you all thought I died."

"Payback," Scotty said.

"No, unfinished business. The feds are checking out the men she had killed or were ordered killed."

"She sure is a spook," RO said.

"Your right RO. Now be careful in what you say around her and warn the other crew members, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they all said.

"Where is this other boat boss?" Swain asked.

"Fifty miles from Green Island. The mayday call is how I know if someone could help out with the fake mayday call." Then there were two taps on the door.

"We going to get that boat, or die trying."

"We're behind you boss," Dutchy said.

"Thanks." Kate walks to the door, opens it to see MS Cruise had her ear to the door.

"Ms Cruise, what were you doing?" Kate said in a commanding tone.

"Why were you and senor crew having a meeting without me present?"

"Navy business, Ms Cruise, that has no concern of yours." Kate walked out and headed to the bridge everyone else returned to their stations.

Dutchy and Swain stop around the corner, then Dutchy looked back around the corner to see Ms cruise walking into the ship's office. Swain and Dutchy go back to the office and see Ms Cruise looking for the microphone bugs.

"Looking for something?" she stood up quickly and turned around to see Swain and Dutchy there, then she storms passed them angrily.

"Where did you put them?" Swain asked.

"In her cabin," Dutchy answered smiling.

When they reach the area it was dark, they used the night vision on the EOD to look for the boat while slowly heading east without letting Ms Cruise know. Two hours later, Kate plotted a course back to where Ms Cruise wanted to go. Kate waited for two hours at a slow speed then had the ship slowly turned around and headed to the target boat by picking up speed slowly. She had a crew member was keeping an eye on Ms Cruise's cabin.

It was just on daylight when they saw the target vessel. Kate called boarding stations and got Scotty to take the bridge before she left the ship. When Ms Cruise showed up...

"What is going on?"

"Mayday," Ryan said.

"Why take both RHIBs"

"One has the tools and engineering equipment," Ryan told her.

Looking at her watch, "How long are they going to be?"

"That's up to Charge, Ma'am," Scotty said.

When the RHIBS were getting closer they slow down so as not to spook the person on board. The POB had woken up and walked out to the back of the boat to take a leak. Turning around when he was finished, he was shocked when he saw the navy ship and the two RHIBs heading towards him.

Seeing the RHIBS, he hurried below deck and started the timer then back up to the wheelhouse. He started the engines and raised the anchor and then put it in full throttle as he tries to getaway. Grabbing up his gun open fired on them. The two RHIBS immediately returned fire as they give chase until they shot the guy.

When they got close to the boat they boarded. Kate and Dutchy went below deck while Swain slows the boat and turns it around so he facing Hammersley.

Kate and Dutchy found the bomb and there were less than eighteen minutes on the timer.

"Dutchy, get every one of here right now and return to Hammersley" she pushed him out to the back of the boat.

"Charge get to bridge and aim the typhoon at this boat!"

"Boss, you're crazy we can't blow it up!"

"We're not, I need you to shoot below the waterline like with an FFV. I'm going to take it out to the deepest trench which is five miles from here, hopefully, it'll sink to the bottom before it blows."

"Who's going to take it out?" Two dads asked.

"I am, now go!" Getting back into the RHIB, they headed back to _Hammersley _at top speed."

Kate ran up to the wheelhouse, started the engine, and put it full throttle.

Once it was going at full speed she set the autopilot to head towards the trench. Checking on the guy that had been unconscious, she found that he was awake. She got her phone and set it to record video of everything that guy said.

"Who's behind the planning of this, tell me!"

"Madeline Cruise, she said she would make sure boat called _Hammersley_ wouldn't be in Cairns when the bomb blows."

"Did she know about the suicide bombers that blew up a bar and the attempted bombing of _Hammersley?_"

"Yes, and she planned to blow up the prime minister's house because he was having dinner with top Australian officials when she learned that _Hammersley _was going to be in port" then he coughs as he takes a deep breath.

"Why the bar?"

"She had one of the bombers follow the crew to the bar then sent a text to the other two. The first plan worked but the other two didn't, so she changed her plans."

"The two dirty bombs."

"Yes, one for Sydney the other Cairns." Pulling out a pen he gave it to Kate.

"It's all on here, please tell my family I'm sorry," he closes his eyes and died.

Kate stopped the recording, pulled him from the wheelhouse, pulled the guy to the side of the boat and threw him overboard radioing the RHIB that was following to pick up the body. Next, she went down to the bomb. Remembering reading the report about the first bomb and how to disable it. So she started cutting the white wires as quickly as she could. She manages to remove one case and had just started on the second one.

"X-ray eight - two your almost at the trench." Kate went back to the wheelhouse and slowed, then turned sideways, and went back down.

"Charge, on my order engage!" Kate heard the typhoon and the bullets hitting the boat. She keeps on cutting the wires until she's cut them all.

Hauling both cases she moves them to the back of the boat just as it started sinking. Looking around she saw an oxygen tank, she checks it and it still has air in it. Finding the other items she needed, she suddenly fell backward onto the deck as the boat had suddenly tilted as it started to sink. She quickly put her phone and pen drive in a sealed plastic bag, put it in her pocket, took off her vest and put the oxygen tank on and her goggles, leaving them perched on her head. She quickly ties both cases together then adds her vest. She then puts her goggles down and the mouthpiece in her mouth looking at her watch and seeing she's got just over a minute left. As the boat went down she hangs onto the rope that was holding the two cases with one hand and a rope with float buoy in the other.

She started sinking so she manages to pull the vest cord then quickly swims away from the boat towing the two cases the vest helps to keep her and cases from slinking. She was swimming away from the doomed boat as fast as she could until there was a large explosion behind her causing a shock wave that hit her seconds later. Hitting her head on one of the cases, she moved in front of her as a shield. The impact caused the case to hit Kate in the head knocking her out as well pushing her further away and out of the trench.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

On _Hammersley_, everyone watches in horror as they saw the underwater explosion. Scotty was on the phone to Mike when it happens.

"Away sea boats!," Scotty said over the P.A system.

"Sir, the boat blew up, we're searching for the captain" Mike sat down in shock and those close by saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Let me know when they find Kate."

"Yes, Sir." The phone rings.

"Ms Cruise?"

"She's below deck, she doesn't know what's happening."

"Less she knows the better."

"I agree, Sir"

"Commander Flynn there's a call for you, it's doctor Millar from Barry general, he said he needs to talk to you, it's important."

"Scotty holds the line," then he turned to the lieutenant who passed him the phone.

"Commander Flynn... yes doctor... yes she is... what's important doctor, I'm in the middle of a crisis.. what tests?... go on..." Again Mike's world is rocked.

"Are you sure…? I will, thank you, doctor, for telling me." then he passed back the phone as tears began falling down his cheeks."

"Sir are you ok," Lieutenant asked.

"No, give me _Hammersley._"

Kate woke up sat up and looked around she was near a beach wearing navy overalls. "Where am I ?"

"Don't you recognise this place, X" she turns around shocked.

"ET?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look, X... Kate, don't give up, you've got to wake up."

"Bomb, hitting my head..."

"I know, you gotta wake up and everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know. Oh, please talk to Nikki will you?"

"About what?"

"Moving on. Tell her that Buffer is a good guy and always loved her before I did. And as for the ring, tell her to give it to James, he needs it."

"Who's James?"

"My brother, he wants to get married but is unable to afford a ring and he loved the one I gave to Nikki."

"Alright, but she might think I need my head examined"

ET laughed, "that would be Nikki alright. Tell her to say yes to Buffer and that I'm happy for them both and if they do have a boy use my name as a second name."

"Buffer proposed to Nikki?"

"Twice and she said no each time."

"I didn't know that. Anything else?"

"Times up Kate, thank the crew for getting Robson and Fulton for me, have a glass of guava mojo on me."

"We will, I'm getting sleepy."

"It's time, take care, X and I know Nikki will love the princess diamond and baguette engagement ring that Buffer has for her."

Kate woke up and looked around. Then she noticed something wrong with her air tanks, she checked the gauge and noticed she was almost out of air, she tied the two ropes to the cases then let go of the two buoys and watch them unroll as they head to the surface and she swam towards a large sand bar. Putting her boots on the sand she turned back to look down to see how deep trench is. Then she looks up thinking...

_"__C__ome on someone should see the buoys by now" _She pulled them down, then let go, then she did it again.

The crew on the HRIBS are running a search pattern, and all available crew are with binoculars on _Hammersley's_ deck. "Sir red-green twenty meters from _T__hunder_" Bird yelled out from the side deck. Everyone turns their binoculars to where Bird indicated. It looks to Bird that she was seeing two dive buoys close together on the surface then go under and pop up again. _Thunder_ when over to them and pull them up.

When Kate saw the RHIB pulling the two buoys, she tugs twice quickly. Dutchy feeling the two tugs then the one calls out.

"I need help here!"

Two Dads who was next to him helped pull on the two ropes together, then the other HRIB went over and both RHIB crew helped to haul un the buoys.

"Hey, I can see a green vest! It must be the Boss!" Two Dads yelled. They pulled and finally the cases came into view.

"Oh my gosh, it's the two cases," Charge said.

They the cases and the vest out of the water when they saw a hand-tied to the rope, "it's the Boss!" Swain said as he grabbed her arm and Dutchy grabbed the strap to the oxygen tank and pulled her up to the surface. Then he grabbed her arm then they pulled her out and onto the HRIB.

They remove the mouthpiece and goggles. Swain notices the head wound, "let's get her back to _Hammersley._"

Kate was blinking as she took a deep breath and she slowly sat up after Dutchy removes the rope from around her wrist and Swain removed the oxygen tank.

"Charlie eight- two, we've got the Boss, she's alive! And we've got the two cases."

"That is great news Swain, her husband is going to be very happy and relieved."

"Yes he will, Mighty Mike Flynn strikes again," Swain said smiling.

Mike who was waiting patiently for the phone call when Joe who took the call then he put it over the bullpen's PA system... "Go ahead, _Hammersley."_

"We have some good news, the threat is over and Thunder and Lighting are returning with two cases and wet Lieutenant Commander Flynn. As Swain said, Mighty Mike Flynn strikes again. We are returning to port" Mike turned to Joe as everyone cheered.

"Is she ok?"

"_Hammersle_y is the captain ok? Mike needs to know," Joe asked.

"Sir... Mike, she's got a bump on the head but she claims to be fine but she knows the drill sir"

"Thank you."

"Swain, Mike said thank you, see you when you _Hammersley _returns."

"Yes, sir _Hammersley _out" then there was a click. Then everyone cheered in the bullpen that the threat is over.

"Ok everyone back to work," Mike said. He then left to let Sidney know the threat is over, same with the other boats, everyone smiling as they start making phone calls.

When both RHIBs were back and secured, the crew was waiting for Kate. As soon as they saw her they all cheered. "Ok, ok back to work, tell Scotty plot a course for home."

"Yes, Ma'am," they all said just as she stepped on to the boat. Then she saw Ms Cruise and it was clear that she wasn't happy.

Kate stepped forward as the crew watched. "It's over."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dutchy..." Kate called out. Dutchy lifted the two cases.

Madeline saw them, "so you've got the two cases."

"And plenty of evidence. There was one thing I wanted to do soon as I found out who was behind this terrorist thing, who killed my child, do you want to know what it was that I wanted to do to that person?"

"No, what?"

"This!" Kate half turned, swinging her arm back and punching Madeline Cruise in the noise braking it as she fell onto the deck.

"Get her out of my sight!" Kate turned around and staggered towards the hatch not seeing the crew stunned and Dutchy grinning. Swain went with Kate since she was unsteady on her feet.

"Nice punish, Kate"

"Thanks, it was building up for some time."

A few hours later when _Hammersley _docked, Kate was still in the wardroom and an ambulance showed up on the wharf. When the gangway was in place Mike rushed on board just as the feds and a van showed up. Mike walks down to the wardroom when he smile when he heard Kate, making him smile.

"Swain I'm fine"

"you are not, you're still unsteady on your feet"

Mike knocked and walked in, "Sir."

"Swain."

"Talk to your wife, will you?"

"Sure, the ambulance arrived, you better get them to bring a gurney far as the hatch."

" Sure, I'll leave you two alone" then he walks out of the wardroom closing the door behind him.

Mike stepped forward while looking at her until he was standing between her legs while she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He cups her face then he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"I thought you died in the explosion," Mike said.

"I was lucky Mike."

He pulled back and kiss her. "I was relieved that you're ok."

"Besides the bump on my head."

"Going to tell me how you got it?"

"Wait until I do up my report."

Cupping her face again, "I love you so much, Kate."

"I love you too, Mike"

"kate, after the explosion, Dr Miller called, he's got your test results back."

"Mike what is it? He found something in my blood work?"

"He did Kate. You've been transferred to a shore posting for a while."

"What? No, Mike! I haven't been a captain for a year and now a shore posting? Why, what is it? Why a shore posting?"

Mike started to smile. "We're going to have a baby, your pregnant"

Kate's eyes widen. "Baby, pregnant," she said stunned almost speechless.

"Yes, you're ten weeks pregnant. Because of what happened to you, you go to the hospital not only to have a CT scan but an ultrasound to see our baby."

"A baby..." Then she hugs and kisses him as tears fall down her cheeks. Swain found them this way when he returns to the wardroom.

"Ah, boss, when you're ready"

They pulled apart. "Thanks, Swain," Kate said.

Mike stood back and Kate went to get off the bed when her legs gave way but Mike was there to hold onto her.

"You're ok?" Mike asked her with concern.

"Yeah, I think so." She managed to walk out into the corridor to see the crew there smiling at her when her legs gave out on her again.

Mike picked her up in his arms and carried her out while the crew grins at Mike Kate protesting all the way.

"She hasn't lost her temper," Two Dads said.

"Truer words were never spoken," Charge said grinning.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

They all followed until they were on the back of the ship to see Mike putting Kate on the gurney then he kissed her to shut her up while the crew cheer them on.

When they pulled apart. Kate gave him a stern and look and he whispers "don't stress out, it's not good for our baby." Kate then relaxes as he looks at her.

"Your right, Mike."

"Sir, Boss," Charge has them looking to where the HRIBS are to see Swain bring out Madeline Cruise as everyone watches her being escorted off the boat and into police's hands. Swain handed over a pen drive and got them to sign the clipboard to record the passing of evidence, he passed a copy to the Feds, then returned to _Hammersley. _

"What happened to her nose?" Mike asked.

"The Boss has a mean right hook, Sir," Two dads said.

Mike turns to Kate with a questioning look, "I did say I was going to hit the leader of the terrorist group and I did."

"She can have you charged, Kate."

"With a head wound, Mike?" Mike smiled.

"Sir we've got to go."

"I'm coming." They headed to the gangway and the crew stood at attention and saluted Kate as she was wheeled to the wharf and waiting for the ambulance. She returned the salute when they arrived on the wharf. Everyone went to finish their jobs before leaving to go to the hospital.

When Mike and Kate are in the hospital Kate told them that she was pregnant so they would know and have it in her records. Her scan came up clear but she would have the odd headache for a while and she was dehydrated so they put a line in and to rehydrate her.

Doctor Miller showed up when he got Kate's message. He used the ultrasound machine to see Kate's baby. "Is everything ok?" Kate asked.

"It's perfect, and congratulations, you're having twins."

"Twins!" Mike and Kate said at the same time.

"Yes, here... and here," he pointed to the screen. Mike and Kate kiss then turned back to the screen.

Twenty minutes later when they walk out of the hospital they saw the crew walking towards them "You look a lot better Boss," Bird said.

"Thanks, Bird, the scan came up clear, but I was dehydrated, they rehydrated me. As for the head, I'll be fine in a few days."

"That's great news, Boss," Swain said. Mike and Kate saw Maxine walking over to them.

"Mike."

"Maxine."

"Mum," she turns and smiles at Ryan.

"How are you, Ryan?"

"I'm good."

"We have got good news and bad news to share with you all," Kate said they all quieted and looked at Kate.

"Bad news is, I have been transferred to a shore posting effect immediately."

"What? Why?" the crew said in shock while Mike and Kate smile.

"I'm pregnant," Kate said.

"With twins," Mike said.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them both. Maxine was so shocked by the news that she turned around and walked away.

"Boss, you know what we should celebrate," Charge said.

"Not tonight charge, I'm feeling tired and after what happened in the past couple of days, I need some real quiet time."

"Next shore leave then," Dutchy said.

"Absolutely, why not," Mike said.

Mike and Kate got into a taxi and to head to NAVCOM to pick up Mike's car then to the _Hammersley_ where Kate went to pick up her briefcase, laptop and the rest of the things from her cabin before she and Mike went home.

Once at home, Mike helped Kate up to their bedroom. First thing, she wanted to have a shower, with Mike helping by washing her back. Then she got into her nightwear and got into bed.

"Get some sleep Kate."

"I will, can you do something for Me?"

" Anything, what do you need?"

"Call Nikki and Buffer, I need to talk to them."

"Sure I'll go and call them right now and leave a message."

"Thanks, Mike" Mike kissed Kate as she fell asleep. Just watching her for a minute he kissed her once more before leaving the bedroom and sending a text message to both Buffer and Nikki.

The next morning while Mike was at work, Kate was in their office typing up her report about what happened in the past couple of days. When she finishes typing it up she sent it to Mike and Fleet Command. Next, she types up her transfer request for shore posting and the reason why. Now that that was done and sent, she could relax knowing that it was finally over and her and Mike are looking forward to having the twins.

Later that afternoon she was outside relaxing when she when a taxi pulls up. Putting her book down, she stood and then smiled when she saw Mikki and Buffer getting out of the taxi.

"Nikki, Buffer" going over to greet them as the driver got their bags out of the boot.

"Hey Kate," Nikki said smiling as she and Buffer gave her a hug.

"Hi X, the crew told us what happened yesterday." Buffer said.

"I thought they mig., Would you like a cold drink?"

"Yes please," Nikki said they walk towards the back door.

"What else did they tell you?"

"Charge said that you've got a double surprise for us."

They walk into the kitchen putting their bags down.

"The renovations are done. I love the breakfast bar." Nikki tells her.

"Thanks" Getting drinks for everyone, they go outside to the patio.

"So..what is the double surprise?" Nikki asked as they sat down.

"Well...I'm pregnant with twins"

Nikki's eyes widen then she grinned, "Oh, that is fantastic news!"

"It is the best. Mike and I are still processing everything but we are over the moon."

"Your lucky you didn't lose them."

"We are, I didn't know that I was pregnant."

"Mike left us a message saying you want to see us."

Kate put her drink on the table, "I left one thing out of my report."

"You what? Why? Thanks not like you." Buffer remarked.

"Personal reasons and it has to do with you two."

"Us?" Nikki asked confused.

"When I was knocked unconscious, I woke up and noticed that I was wearing the old overalls. I didn't know where I was at first until I heard a voice, I turned around and saw... ET" Kate said looking at Nikki. Nikki went white.

"He told me to tell you that it is time to move on."

"You must have had quite a knock your head, Kate" Buffer said.

"He said that James loves the ring and for you to give it to him," Kate noticed that she was still wearing it on the chain.

"How do you know about James and that he likes this ring?"

"He said that James is his brother, he has been trying to save up so he can propose to his girlfriend."

"Kate, I think you need your head examined" Nikki, getting upset with this talk of ET.

Kate smiled, "that's what ET said. He said for you to say yes to Buffer's proposal and that you had turned him down twice" Nikki and Buffer just look at Kate.

"How did you know that? We told no one." Nikki said to her.

"He said that you, Nikki, do love the princess diamond and baguette engagement ring." Buffer looked shocked and Nikki went white as a ghost.

"That's the ring I bought for Nikki." Nikki and Buffer looking at each other.

"ET said that he knew Buffer and that he loved Nikki before he did," Kate told them.

Buffer remembered the chat he had with ET, what ET had said to him. He was the only one that knew he loved Nikki for a long time.

"Why didn't you say something back then Pete?"

Taking Nikki's hand, "Cause I knew that you loved ET and I didn't want to come between you."

"So you stepped back."

"Yes." Nikki gets up and hugs Pete.

"You should have said."

"I did, but not with the words I wanted to say. Remember when you sprained your ankle and we lifted the curse after Kingston took Thor."

Nikki smiled, "Yes, I remember. I remember what you said... I should have realized then."

"So, now you know, Nikki" he pulled the box that he had been carrying around out of his pocket and opened it up.

"Nikki, you know I love you and I know you love ET. I guess it was his way to send you a message, through the X. ET's right about moving on Nikki."

"I don't know," Nikki replies tearing.

"Nikki," she turns to Kate.

"ET said if you two have a boy and you want to name him Josh, use it as a second name," Kate said.

"I can handle that," Buffer said.

Then turned to Nikki who was looking at her.

"I knew you would."

"Yeah, it would be a way to keep his memory alive Nikki but..." then he reaches up and touches the ring that's still around Nikki's neck, "Are you willing to let go?"

Nikki looked down at the ring on her necklace. She took the necklace off and removed the ring then she looks at Pete.

"Yes, Pete I am." Pete hugged her.

"Will you Nikki Caetano marry me and become Nikki Tomacheski?"

Crying, "Yes."

He got the ring out of the box and put it onto her finger then he cups her face and kisses her. Kate smiles. She picked up her phone and sent a text message to Mike. She had told him the night before about her dream and ET. Now she was telling him '_Nikki said yes_'. Kate took a photo of Buffer and Nikki kissing and you could see the ring on her finger. She sent a group text with the photo to the crew. _'__B__uffer and __N__av are getting married'__._

Buffer and Nikking looked at Kate, "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, X" Buffer said.

Kate's phone rings, "Hello Charge... yes they are... why not... food, drinks?...ok." Then she hung up.

"Looks like we are going to have a _Hammersley_ party tonight, Charge's spreading the word."

"How did he know?" Kate showed them the photo and message she had sent to the crew members that they were close with.

"What's amazing is that our phones haven't started ringing," Buffer said just as his phone started to ring, making Nikki and Kate laugh.

"Might as well get started getting things set up," Kate stood.

"I'll help, Kate," Nikki added.

"Thanks."


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

Mike arrived home a couple of hours later and he is pleased that Kate had warned him about the party. When he walked around the back of the house he saw the crew and their families talking and laughing. Kate walked over to Mike and kissed him.

"I'm pleased that everything worked out for them."

"Me too."

"I received a phone call from the prime minister before I left"

"He called you?"

"Yes, he read your report and spoke to the chief of the navy who also had read your report."

"Was there something wrong with it?"

"No, not at all, they were shocked that you survived the impact like you did. Because of what you did, Kate you're going to be receiving the Victoria Cross"

Kate was speechless, "Oh my," she said.

"You deserve it, Kate"

"I know, I'm just shocked that's all."

"I know." He held onto her hand and they walked inside and up into their bedroom where they talk some more while Mike got changed.

Then he pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her passionately until they came up for air. "Shall we join our friends?" Mike asked.

"We should." They walk out of their bedroom talking about Nav and Buffer's wedding.

Walking outside they join their friends. The guys were talking about ideas for Buffer's bucks night which causing everyone to laugh. Everyone enjoyed themselves until Kate got Charge to make guava mojo drinks.

Charge comes out of the kitchen and yells out "GUAVA MOJO!" they all cheer and repeat, "GUAVA MOJO!"

"Can I have everyone's attention," Kate said yelling over the noisy group. Everyone went quiet and looked at Kate.

"I know that having Buffer and Nav here is a surprise to you all. It's great having them here and it's wonderful that they are getting Married. I know that... ET will know that you've moved on Nikki and we all know that ET would approve of Buffer. He would be happy for you both," Buffer, Nav and Mike are of course the only ones to understand what Kate was talking about.

"Raise your Guava Mojo glasses to ET, he may be gone, but never forgotten... to ET!"

"ET!," Everyone said then took a sip of their drink.

"Buffer remember what ET did to you with the fish... oh Buffer, kiss me, kiss me," RO said.

"Unlike you, I got standards, I told him," Buffer added making everyone laugh.

Then another crew member shares a memory about ET. Buffer put his arm around Nikki's shoulder as they laugh. Another crew member shared a story not knowing that ET was watching them, smiling as he remembers them also before he faded away.

"I'm happy for you Nikki," Nikki heard his voice and looked around when she felt a warm breeze pass her on a still evening.

Buffer and Nav stayed at Mike and Kate's for three days before flying back to Sydney. _Hammersley_ set sail with Woody back in the captain's chair, his wife almost made a full recovery. Kate took over Woody job at NAVCOM making Mike happy and he was able to go to all of Kate appointments and to see their twins growing making him happy.

Madeline Cruise was found guilty for terrorist acts, the murder of several people, and attempted murder of the Prime Minister of Samaru Island along with the Australian Prime Ministers and Chief of the Navy. Thanks to the confession of the guy from the _O__ther __P__lans_ and other statements plus evidence on the pen drive, she was given life in prison with no parole.

With the names and photos of others that were in the terrorist cell, there were several more arrests around Australia and three other countries.

Kate was six months pregnant when she received the Victoria Cross from His Highness Prince William himself since he and the Duchess were in Australia for a couple of weeks doing a tour of the country. The _Hammersley__'s_ crew received the Queens and Governor-general accommodation for what they had done during the past year.

After the ceremony, there was a party back at Mike and Kate's. The Duke and Duchess were able to join them giving them a chance to talk to the crew.

Two months later Kate was in hospital, she had gone into labour. While there with Mike, Stewart showed up when he heard the news.

"How are you doing Kate?"

"I'm good thanks, Stewart."

"Nervous Mike?"

"Yes, I am. Stewart, there something I need to tell you, you better sit down."

"Ok," he said sitting.

"Stewart before you try to yell or hit Mike, just listen to what he has to tell you," Kate said then a contraction came which she was able to breathe through.

"Ok, I'll listen."

Mike told Stewart about what happened twenty years ago and about what Maxine told him. Everything including the DNA tests and when he and Kate found out the results. Stewart was shocked then angry at Mike for sleeping with Maxine until Mike told him about what she had said and how he found out three months later that she was pregnant with Ryan and that she was still married to Stewart that they had never separated and divorced.

" Mike, I had no idea, I'm shocked. How could she do such a thing?"

"Same here mate, she lied to me and used me so she could get pregnant. I felt such a fool back then."

"I remember when Ryan was three years old, he asked when he would be getting a brother or sister. I told him I didn't know. He didn't know that things were bad between Maxine and me until the day I left."

"Things where hard back then between you and Ryan, until last year."

Stewart smiled, "True. How am I going to tell him?"

"No need," they turn to the door to see Bird and Ryan standing there. They were still in uniform.

Entering the room Ryan said, "We heard everything."

"Ryan, no matter what, Stewart will always be your father and I'm your godfather."

"Nothing will change unless you want it to change, Ryan," Kate said.

"I guess you're right... so I'm finally getting a brother and a sister," he said smiling.

"We don't know what we are having, it's a surprise," Kate said.

"I love surprises!" Bird said smiling.

"Don't we all," Mike said.

Six hours later Mike walks out and into the waiting room where the _Hammersley c_rew and his family there waiting for him. "Kate gave birth to Mikayla Rose and Katrina Lilly Flynn"

"Twin girls, congrats, Sir" Two Dads said.

"Good timing, Sir," Swain said grinning.

"Why's that Swain?"

"Today's the seventeenth of March, St Pats Day."

"Luck of the Irish strikes again," Charge said making them all laugh.

"It sure has, so who won the bet?"

"I did," Swain said smiling.

"Hang on," Charge said getting his book out and checking.

"Damn, he's right, he picked St Pats Day and twin girls." then he pulled out a rolled-up bundle of cash from his pocket.

"Thanks, this could come in handy in seven months." Everyone looks at him.

"Sally's pregnant."

"Way to go, Swain," Ryan said then everyone congratulated him.

The next morning on the front page of the newspaper is a picture of Mike in his uniform sitting on the bed with one arm draped around Kate's shoulder while holding on to one of the twins while Kate was holding onto the other one smiling for the camera.

In the news headline 'Navy VC hero gave birth to twins' then it mention Mike and Kate's name, and the name of the twins, their weight at birth, and comments from the _Hammersley_ crew members all agreeing on the 'luck of the Irish' Flynn is an Irish name and 'Mighty Flynn' because of Mike's navy nickname is now Kate's nickname.

Three months later _Hammersley_ went down to Sydney with Mike, Kate and twins on board as well as they were going down for Buffer and Nav's wedding. Along with the wedding, other navy celebrations were going on all week so it was great timing.

Four months later Sally gave birth to a girl and this time Swain was there for it. Chloe was happy to get a new little sister. At the same time, the crew learns that Nikki is three months pregnant. She gave birth to a girl six months later.

Mike and Kate had two more children both boys. Ryan and Bird got married and Bird became a qualified medic.

Swain and Sally had one more child, it was a boy making Swain very happy.

Nikki and Buffer had three more children, all of them boys. They're firstborn, his second name is Josh.

Bomber and Two Dads got married and they are expecting their first child.

Maxine transferred to Canberra a week after Ryan confronted her in the bullpen which was the same day Kate gave birth to the twins. Everyone in the room overheard what she did years ago and trying to break Mike and Kate up not long after being assigned to Cairns.

Mike was promoted to captain and CO of Cairns NAVCOM after the birth of his son. Kate did return to patrol boats when her youngest was four years old. Mike and Kate came along way since she was assigned to _Hammersley_ and falling in love again just like what happened five years earlier.

They have been through a lot over the last five years, been beaten up, shot, almost died but they made it through and one thing that keeps them going through good times and bad was the power of love they have for each other.

The end.

The power of love from Jennifer Rush

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside is too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love


	24. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Power Of Love**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
